Another World
by Izahina98
Summary: [Chap 6 Up!] Terdampar di tempat antah berantah dan harus mengemban tugas sebagai seorang raja. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengatasinya? "Dia istriku? Kau bercanda?"-Chanyeol./ "Kau selalu mengatakan jika hubungan ini tidak seharusnya ada? lalu yang sekarang aku lihat ini apa?"-Baekhyun./ "Dia menghilang! Semua ini salahmu, brengsek!"-Sehun. CHANBAEK. HUNBAEK. Yaoi. Adventure. Mitologi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Who are you?

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu itu. Dengan langkah tegas ia berjalan masuk. Rambut cokelatnya tertata rapih ke belakang, menampilkan dahinya yang menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya. Kulitnya seputih susu dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Manik hijaunya menatap seseorang bertubuh mungil dihadapannya. Pria itu berbalik, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Sudah saat nya.."

Pria mungil itu menangguk dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajah nya "Aku tau"

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi sendiri? Aku bisa mengantarmu! Atau aku bisa mengirim beberapa pengawal untuk men—"

"Tidak perlu.."potong nya

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, percayalah padaku!"lanjutnya sambil berjalan perlahan menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tinggi

Yang lebih tinggi menatap manik itu semakin dalam, mengelus perlahan pipi itu lembut seolah memberikan semua kasih sayang yang dia punya "Tapi dia tidak akan tinggal diam! Kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu dan aku tak ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali.. "

Si mungil menggenggam tangan yang lebih tinggi lalu menatap nya seolah menyakinkan pria itu jika semua akan baik – baik saja walau yang lebih tinggi nampak tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Hanya percaya padaku! Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan keadaan selamat.."

Si tinggi hanya mampu menjawab dengan helaan nafas. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk dia rengkuh. Tak ada penolakan dari si mungil, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa di perlakukan seperti ini oleh pria tersebut. Yang lebih tinggi mengusap rambut si mungil penuh kasih sayang sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepalanya "Aku pegang janji mu.."

.

.

 **Another World**

.

A story by  
Izahina98

.

"Dunia ini begitu luas. Dengan aura misterius yang terkadang meliputi, seolah menutupi sesuatu yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Menutupi kebenaran.."

.

 **Warning : Mengandung unsur Boys Love, yaoi, boyxboy, cerita pasaran**  
 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

"Kali ini, kau akan bermalam berapa hari disana?"seorang wanita paruh baya masuk sambil meletakkan nampan berisi 2 sandwich diatas nakas.

"Hanya 2 hari satu malam, _Eomma_ "jawab nya sambil meraih sandwich itu lalu melahap nya

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut putranya "Baiklah. Jaga diri ya.."

"Aku ini bukan anak – anak lagi, _Eomma_! Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Percayalah padaku.."Ia tersenyum lebar hingga deretan gigi putih nya terlihat

"Ya! Ya! Sekarang istiharatlah.."

Detikan jam dinding di kamar itu menemani pria itu sepanjang malam. Akhirnya ia bisa terlelap dalam tidur setelah 2jam berkutat dengan ransel besar nya. Malam ini, langit sedikit berawan. Tidak seterang biasanya. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara burung malam yang tengah berjaga di luar. Ya, kawasan ini memang jauh dari perkotaan. Sangat pas jika di jadikan tempat berlibur walau tak banyak rumah yang berdiri di sekitar sini, rumah disini bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari itu pun kediaman orang – orang yang telah lama tinggal dan mengenal dengan baik seluk beluk desa ini.

Tidak terasa malam telah berganti pagi. Suara burung bersiul terdengar saling bersautan menambah ramai suasana pagi. Walau matahari belum terlihat sepenuhnya, orang – orang disini sudah keluar dari rumahnya masing – masing untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Begitu pula pria itu. Tas ranselnya telah tergantung sempurna di punggungnya, lengkap dengan pakaian layaknya seorang pendaki gunung profesional.

"Aku berangkat!"ia melambaikan tangan

"Hati – hati! Cepat pulang ya.."wanita paruh baya itu membalas lambaian tangannya

Dengan penuh semangat ia melangkah sambil sesekali mengirup oksigen dalam – dalam. Sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Tidak seperti di kota yang penuh dengan polusi dan juga kebisingan. Di sepanjang perjalan ia terus saja mengumbar senyuman, menyapa siapa saja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya walau kebayakan hanya orang – orang yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Dan mereka juga tidak akan terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda tampan itu. Mereka semua mengenal nya. Pemuda dari kota yang suka sekali mendaki. Siapa lagi bila bukan, Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum semester ke 2 di salah satu Universitas di pusat kota _Seoul_. Pria yang hampir menginjak usia 20tahun ini memang suka menghabiskan waktu liburan di tempat tinggal orang tua nya. ya, selama ini dia memang tinggal sendiri di kota. Bekerja dan membiayai kehidupannya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tua—katanya sih begitu. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menjadi artis atau model. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang tinggi itu, kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam tersisir kebalakang. Oh jangan lupakan lesung pipi nya itu—sangat manis. Di kampus bahkan tak sedikit yang menjadi fans fanatiknya. Tapi, walau begitu sampai sekarang belum ada wanita yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Dia ini terkadang dingin makanya sangat sulit utuk di dekati.

30menit berselang, Ia berhasil mencapai pinggir hutan. Bukan hal baru lagi baginya menginjakkan kaki di dalam hutan ini karna ia sudah berulang kali keluar masuk hutan. Dengan langkah pasti ia masuk, melangkah membelah kesunyian. Pohon – pohon rindang menyambut nya didalam di tambah dengan semilir angin yang berhembus membuat pepohonan saling bergoyang menciptakan suara gesekan ranting yang saling bertemu.

"Selalu menyenangkan berkekeliling disini! Baiklah, saat nya mencari hal baru.."ujar nya semangat

Air Terjun. Ini adalah tempat pertama yang akan dia kunjungi. Air nya sangat jernih, bahkan kau bisa melihat dasar kolamnya yang dipenuhi dengan batu kerikil kecil di sana. Airnya juga bisa langsung diminum. Ia menangkup air di kedua telapak tangannya lalu membawanya ke atas permukaan wajahnya.

"ah~ Segar sekali.."

Ia mencelupkan kedua kaki nya kedalam air sambil sesekali menendang – nendang air seperti anak kecil kegirangan. Hingga tiba – tiba saja sebuah pusaran air kecil muncul di dekat kaki nya. Ia mencoba menghindar namun gagal. Kakinya sudah terperangkap, membuat tubuhnya ikut tertarik ke dalam. Chanyeol meraih apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan diri sambil sesekali berteriak meminta bantuan. Tapi sepertinya sia – sia saja. Tubuh nya semakin masuk kedalam air hingga pandangannya berubah gelap.

 **-Another World -**

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah pepohonan rimbun yang menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya di ikuti dengan suara gemeresik dedaun kering yang tertiup angin. Ia bangkit, mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas tanah sambil sesekali melirik sekitar. Entah kenapa suasananya sedikit berbeda walau yang di lihatnya masih kawasan hutan.

"Aneh sekali! Bukannya tadi aku di air terjun ya?"tanya nya penuh bingung. Ia menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit membiru, sepertinya terbentur sesuatu tadi. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia yakin betul jika sesuatu menariknya kedalam air tapi kenapa pakaiannya sama sekali tidak basah? Aneh sekali.

Semenit kemudian sesuatu mengusik pendengarannya. Suara – suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat, rintihan seseorang, dan suara geraman. Chanyeol berdiri seketika, ia menatap tanah di atas nya. Sepertinya dia jatuh kedalam semacam jurang walau tidak terlalu jauh sih. Dengan tertatih, Chanyeol mencoba mendekati asal suar. Ia menanjamkan indera pendengarannya. Suara itu semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat..

Hingga..

 **Bruk.**

…Sesuatu mendarat tepat diatas tubuhnya. Ia mengaduh "Ouch! Apalagi ini?"

Sesaat kemudia ia terdiam. Ini bukan sesuatu melainkan seseorang. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas merasakan panas tubuhnya begitu pula mendegar deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Chanyeol bergeser sedikit lalu membalik tubuh pemuda itu, meletakkan telapak tangannya dibelakang kepala pemuda tersebut sebagai bantalan. Ia tercekat ketika mendapati tangannya sudah dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan sedikit lengket. Itu darah!

Ia menepuk pipi laki – laki di hadapannya pelan, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi mulusnya.

"Hei! Kau baik – baik saja? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Matanya yang tadinya terpejam, sedikit terbuka menampilkan manik berwarna biru yang akan membuat siapa saja merasa tenang ketika menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol seolah terpana dengan sosok dihadapannya. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda ini. Rasanya ada sebuah kerinduan tak terbendung saat menatap kedua matanya.

"To..long! Mereka mengejarku.."rintihnya

Belum sempat Chanyeol kembali bertanya, sebuah geraman mengintrupsinya, membuat alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di dalam kepalanya. Tak jauh dari sana sosok menyeramkan sudah berdiri, menatap lapar mereka berdua. Mereka seperti anjing bertubuh besar yang berdiri bertumpu pada kaki belakangnya, persis seperti sosok _Werewolf_ di film. Bedanya makhluk di depannya ini bukan serigala tapi anjing walau jika dilihat dari bentuk—mereka mirip.

Punggungnya agak melengkung dengan rambut – rambut panjang di sekitar kepala dan belakang lehernya. Dua gigi taringnya terlihat memanjang hingga keluar dari mulutnya. Bermata semerah darah dengan liur yang mengalir deras dari mulut nya, menjijikan sekali. Oh jangan lupakan kuku panjang nan hitam itu, terlihat siap untuk mengoyak tiap inchi kulit siapa saja yang berurusan dengannya. Chanyeol menelan liurnya susah payah. Dalam hidup, ia baru pertama kali melihat makhluk yang seperti ini dan sekarang dia berharap jika ini hanya bunga tidur.

"Oi! Oi! Binatang apa itu? Kenapa besar sekali?"

Makhluk itu adalah _Wendigo_ , makhluk menyeramkan pemakan manusia. Mereka biasa tinggal di dalam hutan atau daerah pegunungan pada musim dingin. Sepertinya yang satu ini adalah pemimpin nya. Tak lama, geraman – geraman lain bermunculan diiringi dengan puluhan pasang mata merah menyala dari balik kegelapan. Chanyeol saja baru sadar jika hari kini sudah gelap.

"Sial!Pasti dia yang memerintahkan mereka!Dasar licik.."

Chanyeol melongok kebawah, menatap pemuda mungil yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Ia meludahkan darah lalu menatap tajam para _Wendigo_ itu.

"Kau baik – baik saja?"Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu seraya membantu

Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu baralih menatap sosok di depannya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia kepalkan kuat "Aku tidak tau apa kekuatan ku masih cukup atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya aku harus mencoba! Chanyeol mendekatlah.."perintahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat "Hah? Ap—Tunggu! Kenapa kau tau namaku?"

Pemuda itu berdecih "Sudah lakukan saja!" Chanyeol menangguk pasrah lalu segera mendekat

Pria itu memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas "Wahai leluhurku, aku memanggil kalian…"  
Sekumpulan cahaya berukuran kecil mulai datang dari sudut – sudut hutan, membuat makhluk itu memundurkan langkahnya—menjaga jarak. Mereka berukumpul menjadi satu membentuk gumpalan. Perlahan tubuh pemuda itu ikut bercahaya membuat Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'Wow' berkali – kali didalam hatinya.

"Aku membutuhkan kalian.. Lindungi kami dengan cahaya kalian.."ia membuka matanya

Seketika kumpulan cahaya itu membuat perisai setengah lingkaran, melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Pemuda itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan ketika segerombolan makhluk itu mulai berlari mendekat. Mendorong, menubruk dan menggigit perisai itu. Mereka melakukan apa saja untuk menembus perisai cahaya itu. Beberapa ekor dari mereka memang berhasil terpental. Namun, perisai yang pemuda itu buat terlihat mulai retak di beberapa bagian. Bahkan ada yang sudah berlubang—walau tidak besar.

"Uhhukk.. Sial! Mereka banyak sekali.."Pemuda itu menggeram tertahan sambil menyeka cairan merah kental di sudut bibirnya

"Hei! Apa kau tidak apa – apa? Apa tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan eoh? Wajahmu memucat..."

Pemuda itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "Tugasmu hanyalah tetap di dekatku, kau mengerti?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk walau hati kecil nya menolak keras. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berdiam diri sementara seseorang sedang berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan mengorbankan nyawa? Apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh yang bisa dibilang memperhatinkan begitu? Chanyeol bergidik ketika menatap luka – luka di tubuh pemuda itu. Luka sayatan dan robek di beberapa bagian, bahkan membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan ikut terkoyak.

Pemuda itu terus memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya sambil menekan luka sobek di perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian tubuhnya ambruk. Walau begitu, perisainya masih tetap bertahan—tapi tidak akan lama.

"Bisakah kau tidak memaksakan diri? Kau sedang terluka. Lebih baik kita melarikan diri saja.."

Ia mengusap cairan kental di dagunya kasar "Tidak bisa! Hari sudah gelap dan kelemahan mereka hanya cahaya! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dalam bahaya! Dan berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik – baik saja.."Ucapnya menyakinkan. Siapa juga yang akan percaya? Suaranya saja terdengar gemetar dan Chanyeol tau jika dia sudah melewati batasnya.

"Kau bercanda? Lihat saja wajahmu sudah sangat pucat! Aku—"

"Kumohon, Chanyeol! Biarkan aku melindungi mu..."potongnya cepat

Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit—lagi. Namun, sebuah tangan besar menahan nya. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap tajam manik biru di depannya. Samar – samar pemuda itu bisa melihat perubahan warna di kedua bola mata Chanyeol. Aura kemerahan terlihat di sekeliling tubuhnya diikuti dengan munculnya lambang _Phoenix_ di punggung tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis sambil mengelus surai pemuda itu lembut

"Baekhyuna, sayang! Dengar, Kau sudah mencapai batasmu… Beristirahat lah, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya.."

Chanyeol meniupkan udara hangat kewajah pemuda mungil itu hingga membuatnya limbung tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya lalu membaringkannya dengan lembut diatas sebuah gumpalan berwarna merah yang melayang di udara. Disekelilingnya terlihat api yang berkobar membentuk perisai.

Chanyeol kembali bangkit, berjalan perlahan dengan gagahnya menuju gerombolan itu. Raut wajah khawatir bercampur takut berubah menjadi wajah penuh dengan keberanian. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu, dia terlihat berbeda dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Kalian harus membayar perlakuan kalian.."ia menyeringai. Gerombolan itu nampak siap menyerang. Sama seperti Chanyeol, pria itu membuka kepalan tangan kanannya " _Spinx,_ aku memanggilmu.."

Tiba – tiba saja sesuatu muncul digenggaman Chanyeol. Sebuah senjata. Berbentuk panjang, dengan pisau melengkung diujung. Mirip seperti sabit yang di bawa oleh _**Shinigami**_ dalam film – film. Perbedaannya hanya pada lengkungan mata pisaunya. Berwarna merah karna api menyelubungi seluruh bagian senjata itu membuat sabit itu terlihat terang ditengah kegelapan malam. Dengan tenang ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, melayangkan sabitnya pada makhluk – makhluk yang dengan lancang menerjangnya. Tebasan nya tidak main - main, satu tebasan saja bisa membuat beberapa _Wendigo_ mati dan langsung hangus terbakar menjadi abu. Hingga ia menyisakkan salah satu diantara mereka—pemimpin nya.

Ia menatap nyalang makhluk itu "Katakan pada pemimpin kalian yang pecundang itu untuk datang dan hadapi aku seorang diri! Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, berhenti menggangu Baekhyun atau kalian akan mati ditanganku!"ujarnya penuh penekanan

Makhluk itu pun melarikan diri. Chanyeol meredakan kobaran api di sekelilingya. Aura kemerahan itu pun lenyap seketika. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati gumpalan api yang melayang itu. Ditata nya wajah damai itu. Ia menyingkirkan poni didahi pemuda itu lalu mengecup dahi, hidung lalu turun untuk mengecup belahan kenyal itu lama sekali.

"Aku sangat merindukan mu.." bisiknya

 **-Chanyeol POV-**

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan ku. Rasanya sungguh nyaman. Sepertinya yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Ya! Benar, pasti mimpi. Mana mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu, mustahil. Pasti aku terlalu banyak menonton film sampai terbawa mimpi begitu. Aku yakin pasti mimpi, buktinya sekarang aku sedang dikamar sambil memeluk guling kesayanganku. Tapi aneh, kenapa gulingnya seperti bergerak? Dan terasa hangat? Dan tunggu dulu! Aku mendengar seseorang mendengkur halus. Aku membuka mataku dan terbelalak kemudian. Aku bukan memeluk guling melainkan seseorang. Ya! Seseorang. What?!

Aku spontan melepaskan pelukanku membuat orang itu sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Aku menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Mengusap kedua mataku berkali – kali untuk menyakinkan diriku sendiri jika yang aku lihat ini bukan halusinasi ataupun mimpi. Dia kan? Dia pemuda yang menolongku? Dan di mana ini?

Aku bangkit, menuruni ranjang kecil itu. perlahan menapaki lantai kayu berdebu sambil sesekali menatap sekeliling—takut sesuatu muncul tiba - tiba. Aku menatap keluar jendela dan sepertinya aku masih berada di kawasan hutan. Tunggu? Jika aku masih di sekitar hutan lalu kemana makhluk menyeramkan itu pergi? Apa laki – laki ini berhasil mengalahkannya? Ah kepalaku pusing! Aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas..

"Eungh.."

Aku buru – buru mendekat. Aku baru ingat jika terakhir kali aku melihatnya terluka parah. Tanpa permisi aku segera membuka satu persatu kancing pakaian nya lalu menyingkap pakaiannya. Dan aku hanya bisa melongo saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa? Luka sebanyak itu hilang dalam waktu singkat? Ya walaupun masih ada sedikit memar yang tertinggal sih. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu membuka matanya. Membuatku terlonjak kaget. Karna demi apa! Aku baru saja memperhatikan tubuhnya yang indah itu—dan seseorang tolong sadarkan aku!

Tubuhnya terlalu bagus untuk ukuran laki –laki. Walau tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku bisa melihat kulitnya yang putih bersih dan halus—ups aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya tadi. Rambut hitam kebiruannya berpadu sempurna dengan bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang. Pinggangnya juga ramping dan kalau boleh jujur wajahnya sangat cantik. Tipeku sekali.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar?"tanyaku kikuk

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang kancingnya telah ku buka barusan dan aku berubah gugup karna tatapan dia padaku. Aku jadi seperti tokoh penjahat yang tertangkap basah sedang mencabuli gadis di bawah umur. Tapi serius, aku cuma mau memastikan keadaan nya saja.

"Ja—jangan salah paham! Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu.."

Dan diia hanya diam saja sambil terus memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, aku jadi semakin gugup kalau diperhatikan seperti itu. Padahal saat di kampus banyak yang suka menatapku—aku bukannya pamer ya. Tapi entah kenapa ditatap olehnya membuatku gugup, jantungku jadi berdegup tak karuan.

"Aku serius! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Ah iya, aku Park Chanyeol! Dan kau..?" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Terlihat sekali kalau tanganku gemetar sekarang—memalukan sekali.

Ia menatap tanganku yang terulur lalu terdengar helaan nafas disana. Aku bisa melihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya dan itu membuat hatiku sakit—aneh sekali.

"Aku Baekhyun"Singkat, padat dan jelas. Ya—sepertinya aku salah bicara tadi

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali, lalu kembali menatapnya ragu "Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku dimana ini?"

Dan ia kembali menghela nafas, lalu menatap ku datar. Apa aku salah bicara lagi? Hei! Aku ini cuma bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?"aku menggeleng cepat

Baekhyun melongok kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Sepertinya kita ada di salah satu pondok dipinggir hutan _Moku_ didekat ibukota _Malves_ , tepatnya di kota _Shinra_.."

"Kau ingat sesuatu?"aku kembali menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. _Malves? Shinra?_ Dimana itu? Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya frustasi "Intinya kau itu adalah raja di negeri ini dan aku adalah—"

 **Brak.**

Kami berdua terlonjak ketika pintu tiba – tiba saja terbuka dengan kasar. Bahkan pintu itu nyaris lepas dari engselnya. Pria bermata hijau itu dengan tergesa berlari mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat sekali—Hei! Kau membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas! Ia lalu mengecupi puncak kepalanya berulang kali dan perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak suka melihat bagaimana dia mengelusi pipinya, memeluknya erat sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan aku tau jika dia sedang menciumi daerah itu.

Aku berdehem, membuat dia terkejut lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku sesaat lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Hell—Aku seperti penonton drama romantis saja.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Apa kau terluka? Kau tau, aku khawatir sekali.."

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku baik – baik saja, Sehuna! Chanyeol menyelamatkanku.."ia tersenyum manis sekali

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Hah—Aku? Menyelamatkan dia? Tidak salah? Bukannya sebaliknya ya? Oke, aku semakin bingung sekarang. Pria albino itu merangkul Baekhyun berniat membawa Baekhyun pergi namun segera ku cegah.

"Sebentar! Aku butuh penjelasan disini. Kau bilang aku raja? Lalu kau ini—"

"Dia istrimu—permaisuri. Kau lupa?"Sehun menatapku dengan raut wajah dingin yang tampak menyebalkan dimataku dan aku hanya bisa mematung kemudian. Hei! Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Baekhyun ini pria—walaupun cantik sih. Dan aku ini pria, mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi pasanganku? Aku yang salah dengar atau memang pria itu yang salah bicara?

"Huh? Kau tidak salah? Kami berdua ini pria, kau tau?"

Sehun mengangguk "Dan kau yang melamarnya dulu.."dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan selanjutnya

Sementara itu di sisi lain. _Wendigo_ itu berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya di terangi temaram lampu, menambah kesan misterius diruangan tersebut. Karpet merah terbentang dari pintu masuk hingga singgasana. Beberapa patung dan lukisan menyeramkan nampak mendominasi ruangan. Diatas singgasana itu, terlihat seseorang tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya. Melipat sebelah kakinya keatas sambil memegang gelas wine, menggoyangkan cairan kental didalam nya. Ia menatap makhluk dihadapannya itu sambil sesekali mengangguk. Walau tidak berbicara dalam bahasa manusia, mereka tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

"Hm? Pencundang?"ia tertawa "Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya malas meladeni lawan yang bahkan tak sebanding denganku.."ia menenggakan cairan di dalam gelas dalam sekali teguk

"Tidak masalah jika kalian tidak bisa membawa dia padaku! Racun itu akan bekerja perlahan. Memakan kegelapan hatinya dan dia akan datang sendiri padaku.. Hmm, Ini akan menjadi drama yang mengasikkan! Aku tidak sabar.. "Ia melempar gelas itu kesembarang tempat. Membuat gelas itu menghantam tembok lalu pecah berkeping – keping. Ia menuruni singgasananya dengan langkah mantap. Sebuah jubah hitam tau – tau sudah melekat di tubuhnya. _Wendigo_ itu pun dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau akan jadi milikku! Aku bisa pastikan itu.."dan tawa menggelegar terdengar seiring dengan tertutup nya pintu

 **To Be Countinue…**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo! Haloo~  
Perkenalkan aku author baru di dunia fanfiction BL..  
Dan Ini cerita pertamaku dengan pairing ChanBaek ^^

Makasih buat yang nyempetin baca ff tijel dengan tema pasaran ini. Tapi aku bakal berusaha bikin cerita ini lebih seru dan berbeda di setiap Chapternya. Aku banyak masukin Legenda atau Makhluk mitologi ya di cerita ini. Jadi bagi yang belum paham nama – nama makhluk diatas bisa cari di google atau PM aku aja, Oke?Aku bakal lanjut, kalau emang banyak yang mau baca *maksa :'v

Silahkan tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak Review. Kritik dan saran sangat di terima~~

See you next chapt and salam Chanbaek shipper *muachh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Something Between Us

 **.**

 **.**

Dia melepas jubah hitam yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya, membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Ia membuka telapak tangan kirinya. Ia meniupkan nafas hangat disana "Aku ingin melihatnya…" ia bergumam. Tak lama sesuatu muncul di telapak tangannya. Sebuah pemandangan, Seorang pria berwajah manis tengah tersenyum dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan pria di samping pria berwajah manis itu. Semua percakapan bisa ia dengar , tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Ia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya sudah di mulai.."ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, membuat pantulan itu hilang dalam sekejap

"Akan lebih menarik jika aku membuatnya lebih cepat datang padaku! Ah~ ini menarik sekali! Haruskah aku bergabung ?"Dan tawa menggelegar terdengar di ruangan itu

.

.

Another World

.

A Story by  
Izahina98

.

.

"Semua yang ku ucapkan adalah kebenaran. Mustahil memang, tapi inilah kenyataan..."

.

Warning : Mengandung unsur Boys Love, yaoi, boyxboy, tema mainstream  
Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

Chanyeol terus membolak balik lembaran halaman buku di tangannya. Ia sudah berulang kali membaca isi buku ini dan dia tetap tak mengingat apapun. Iya yakin jika tulisan ini dia yang menulis—karna dia kenal betul tulisan tangannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah dia tidak ingat kapan ia membuat agenda semacam ini. Buku ini berisi perjalanan hidupnya sebelum hingga sesudah menjadi raja, kegiatannya selama ini—ya semacam buku harian mungkin. Walau sebenarnya ia merasa jika ada bagian yang hilang. Sesuatu yang penting.

"Dia istrimu—permaisuri. Kau lupa?"

Ucapan itu terngiang kembali. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu dengan kasar menutup bukunya dan menelantarkannya begitu saja di mejanya.

 _ **Flash Black.**_

3jam perjalanan menggunakan kuda dari Hutan _Moku_ hingga pusat kota _Shinra._ Mereka di sambut meriah oleh para penduduk. Senyum bahagia jelas tergambar di wajah mereka semua, anak – anak berlarian dengan riangnya saat melihat rombongan sang _Raja_. Dengan teratur mereka membentuk barisan, membiarkan _Raja_ mereka melintas di tengah. Chanyeol yang duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. Itu pun di sambut sorak sorai penduduk desa.

"Mereka sangat senang saat mendengar _Raja_ telah kembali.."Baekhyun berucap.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Semua orang bersuka cita begitu pun dengan ku. Oh ya! Pesta penyambutan mu akan diadakan lusa, semua penduduk Negeri _Malves_ , Raja dan Ratu dari Negeri tetangga akan berdatangan.."

Chanyeol terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak senang. Namun ia sedikit ragu dengan posisinya kini. Benarkah dia _Raja_ mereka? Bisakah dia menjadi _Raja_ yang bertanggung jawab? Bahkan ia belum bisa menerima jika pria mungil di depannya ini adalah pendamping hidupnya—istrinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di area kerajaan. Dihadapannya sebuah bagunan megah berdiri dengan kokohnya. Chanyeol melongo, ia terus menggumamkan kata 'Wow' dan 'Luar biasa' berulang kali. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya kini berdiri sebuah Istana megah, mirip seperti di film fantasy yang sering ia tonton. Tempat dimana Raja dan Ratu tinggal.

Di halaman Istana terdapat kolam kecil dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Beberapa tanaman tertata rapih di sekelilingnya. Sangat indah. Istana ini terlihat elegan dengan ukiran – ukiran sederhana di dinding dan pilarnya. Ditambah dengan patung burung yang sedang mencengkram ular di kaki nya, terpasang sempurna di tiap sisi pintu masuk Istana. Dindingnya dicat berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna emas dibawahnya. Tangganya berbentuk melingkar dengan puluhan anak tangga menuju lantai atas istana. Lampu kaca tergantung di bagian tengah, sangat cantik.

"Wow! Aku seperti masuk kedunia fantasy saja.."Chanyeol bergumam.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju aula utama. Terpasang beberapa lukisan besar orang – orang yang berbeda. Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lukisan. Itu lukisannya bersama seseorang, Chanyeol menoleh—menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ini adalah lukisan _Raja_ dan _permaisuri_ terdahulu. Dan yang ini adalah lukisan _Raja_ yang sekarang, yaitu kau.."Baekhyun menjelaskan

Chanyeol menatap lukisan itu lalu beralih kembali menatap Baekhyun. Jujur ia masih ragu dengan kedudukan nya saat ini. Rasanya mustahil jika ia bisa menjadi _Raja_ dalam waktu satu hari setelah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat asing ini. "Aku _Raja_ di tempat ini? Apa kau yakin tidak salah orang?"Chanyeol bertanya

Pria mungil dihadapannya menggeleng pelan "Ya, kau adalah Raja. Dan aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali suamiku sendiri.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun berdecih, menatap tak suka raut wajah bingung bercampur tak percaya yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak percaya dia istrimu, eoh?" Sehun berkata dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia mulai geram melihat tingkah _Raja_ nya kini.

"Kau yakin dia istriku? Tidak mungkin! Dia pria begitu pula dengan aku! Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi istriku? Ini salah.."Ujarnya. Chanyeol tidak tau saja bagaimana wajah terluka Baekhyun saat ini.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Jika saja makhluk di depannya ini bukan lah _Raja_ , mungkin dia sudah melemparkan ' _Raja_ yang satu ini' untuk menjadi santapan _Lyan_. Peliharaan kerajaan. Seekor Singa jantan dengan bobot setara dengan dua ekor Badak dewasa.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sesaat, ia tau Baekhyun cukup terluka mendengarnya "Terima atau tidak dia tetap istri mu! Jika kau berani menyakitinya akan kubunuh kau dengan tangan ku sendiri.."Ujarnya penuh penekanan, seolah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Raja. Dan dia tidak peduli dengan jabatan itu. Bahkan tatapan heran para pengawal yang berjaga. Ia tetap tidak peduli.

 **Flash Back end.**

Arrrggh—Chanyeol benar – benar pusing sekarang. Dia terjebak di dunia antah berantah dengan beragam makhluk aneh didalam nya. Ditambah lagi harus mengemban tugas sebagai Raja lalu menerima seorang pria menjadi istrinya, pendamping hidupnya? Ini gila.

Berjam – jam berkutat dengan pemikirannya yang rumit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berendam di kolam air hangat kerajaan yang di beritahu seorang pelayan tadi pagi. Ia meraih jubah mandi berwarna putih gading lalu berjalan beberapa meter kearah area kolam.

Ia menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya. Luar biasa. Ini seperti pemandian air panas yang pernah ia kunjungi di _Jepang_ saat liburan tahun lalu walau sebenarnya tempat ini lebih besar—sangat. Di penuhi dengan aroma terapi, membuat tubuhnya rileks seketika. Tanpa buang waktu ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya di dalam air. Merasakan tiap inchi sapuan air di atas permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Hingga ia mendengar sesuatu. Seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat merdu—lebih merdu dari artis favoritnya. Ini kali pertama ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi seindah ini. Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya, melirik asal suara dan detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa melototkan kedua matanya.

"Oh? Kau sedang berendam juga ya?"

Masih dengan keterkejutan, ia menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Polos. Tanpa mengenakkan sehelai benang pun. Kali ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit putih nya, lekukan tubuhnya yang indah dengan dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink yang menggemaskan. Dan sesuatu yang menjuntai di bawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol menahan nafas. Buru – buru ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain, wajahnya memanas. Bukan—Bukan karna suhu ruangan ini tapi karna sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri pun memilikinya, ia memberinya nama _'Little Chaniie'_. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang kini .

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Ti—tidak. Aku tidak kenapa – kenapa"Chanyeol kembali meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya lalu berjalan kearah tempat Chanyeol berendam. Kaki – kaki pendeknya ia celupkan ke air, berjalan sebentar lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Chanyeol—Suaminya. Chanyeol kembali menahan nafas. "Ini terlalu dekat" ia berteriak dalam hati. Kini ia bisa merasakan kulit halus si mungil yang bergesekan langsung dengan kulitnya.

Aroma harum menyapa indera penciumannya. Ini bukan aroma terapi yang ia hirup di awal. Aroma ini menguar tepat dari tubuh Baekhyun. Sangat harum dan terasa alami. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si mungil. Menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia merindukan aroma ini. Aroma harum yang membuatnya kecanduan. Dan ia baru tersadar beberapa saat setelah tangan si mungil mendarat untuk mengelus kepalanya. Ia hendak menjauh. Namun Baekhyun kembali menekan kepala Chanyeol agar tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau tau. Aku sangat merindukanmu.."gumamnya

Ia sangat ingin menjauh. Namun hati dan tubuhnya menolak keras, seolah mereka memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar kapan tangan kekarnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Pasti banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikiranmu, betulkan? Aku paham. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau mau mendengarnya?"Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

Pria jangkung itu mendongak, menatap manik biru langit di depannya lalu mengangguk seperti anak anjing—menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau sudah baca buku yang kuberikan tadi pagi? Aku belum pernah membacanya sih. Tapi kau pernah bilang jika di dalam buku itu tertulis perjalan hidupmu dan tentu saja ada kisah pertemuan kita.."Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia tidak membaca soal itu tadi.

"Semua yang tertulis disana benar. Kau seorang Raja dan aku pendampingmu, seorang Ratu tepatnya. Kau pasti bingung kenapa laki – laki seperti ku bisa jadi pendampingmu kan? Tapi serius, untuk yang satu ini aku juga tidak tau. Kau tiba – tiba saja datang dan memintaku menjadi istri mu. Tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan kita dihutan itu.."Baekhyun terkekeh . Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Matanya seolah terpaku pada bibir tipis kemerahan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan mulai menceritakan daerah asalmu.."Baekhyun menjeda

"Kau berasal dari desa _Vermilon_. Dekat dengan gunung yang di tempati oleh _Suzaku_ sang penjaga bagian Selatan. Kau berasal dari ras _Guardian_ , ras asli desa _Vermilion_. Oleh sebab itu kau memiliki Element Api sebagai kekuatan dasar mu. Walau aku yakin jika kekuatanmu bukan cuma itu saja.." Baekhyun menjelaskan. Ini sedikit mustahil bagi Chanyeol namun ia memilih diam dan tetap mendengarkan.

"Dan aku berasal dari desa _Azure_ di bagian Timur yang dijaga oleh _Seiryuu_. Desa ku terletak di dalam hutan _Legolas_. Aku berasal dari Ras _Elves_ dengan Element Cahaya sebagai kekuatan dasarku. Selain itu aku ahli dalam membidik target, dan ya aku menguasai sedikit Elemen kayu…"

Di sini mereka sangat mempercayai makhluk – makhluk penjaga 4 arah mata angin. Mereka sangat menghormati keberadaan mereka. Karena bagaimana pun keseimbangan dunia mereka tergantung dari kekuatan sang penjaga.

 _Suzaku_ , sang penjaga bagian Selatan. Sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak julukan seperti _Vermilion Selatan_ atau _Jujak_. _Suzaku_ mewakili unsur api, arah selatan, dan musim panas. Burung _Suzaku_ merupakan burung yang Elegan dan Mulia, baik dalam penampilan dan perilaku. Berbulu oranye kemerahan. Sering disama kan dengan burung _Phoenix_ yang juga memiliki unsur api—walau mereka sebenarnya berbeda.

 _Seiryuu_ , sang penjaga dari Timur. Bernama lain _Naga Azure_ atau _Cheongryong_ , mewakili Timur dan musim semi dengan Element kayu.

 _Byakko_ , Penjaga bagian Barat. Memiliki nama lain _Macam Putih Barat_ atau _Baekho_ yang mewakili Barat, musim gugur dan juga unsur besi.

Dan yang terakhir adalah _Genbu_ , sang penjaga bagian Utara. Berbentuk seekor penyu dengan cangkang besi sebagai perisai dan memiliki ular sebagai ekornya. Dengan nama lain _Kura – kura Hitam_ _dari Utara_ dan _Shadow Warrior_ , Mewakili arah Utara dan berelement air.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan persis seperti _Mitologi_ yang pernah ia baca di sebuah buku di perpustakaan kampusnya. Dan ia tak menyangka jika di dunia ini makhluk seperti itu benar – benar ada.

"Tidak semua orang disini memiliki kekuatan. Contohnya Ras _Human_. Mereka terlahir tanpa kekuatan.."Baekhyun melanjutkan

"Jika benar aku berasal dari sini.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nya? Bahkan mengingat mu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Chanyeol menatap serius pria mungil itu

"Sebenernya saat itu—"

"Ekhem! Sampai kapan kalian akan beredam di situ?"Sehun—pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya "Sehun?"

"Ya ini aku! Makan malam sudah siap dan sebaiknya kalian cepat sebelum semua makanan itu dingin.."Sehun menatap Chanyeol dingin lalu tersenyum ketika menatap Baekhyun

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera kesana.."Baekhyun balas tersenyum

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Hanya mereka berdua. Oh! Ditambah dengan kehadiran Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdecih. Setiap ada Baekhyun disitu pasti ada Sehun. Ia tidak tau alasan kenapa anak itu selalu saja mengekori Baekhyun. Itu membuatnya terganggu dan sedikit..Kesal.

Setelah makan malam. Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Ia membuka lemari besar berwarna cokelat tersebut lalu mengambil piyama yang tersedia. Ia berbalik dan terkejut setelah nya "Baek. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ini juga kamar ku. Kita ini sepasang suami istri jadi kita berbagi kasur bersama—Kau lupa?"

"Tapi.."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya—ia menguap. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah mengantuk! Aku tidur duluan ya…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Apalagi ini? Dia harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan pria mungil itu? Sebenarnya ia lebih suka tidur seorang diri. Namun, ia juga tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Baekhyun. Anak itu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Berhubung dia juga sudah sangat mengantuk, ia dengan cepat masuk kedalam selimut.

 **-Another World-**

Pesta penyambutan di selenggarakan secara meriah. Pintu istana terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan para penduduk untuk mengisi halaman utama kerajaan yang telah di siapkan khusus untuk berpesta. Beberapa penjaga nampak berkeliaran untuk mengamankan keadaan. Tentu untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Para Raja dan Ratu dari Negara tetangga mulai berdatangan menempati Aula pertemuan di dalam Istana.

Chanyeol mengenakkan pakaian berwarna merah dengan paduan warna emas di beberapa bagian. Mengenakan jubah berwarna merah dengan bulu – bulu halus berwarna putih di bagian atasnya. Jangan lupakan Mahkota Emas dengan permata biru shapire ditengahnya, membuatnya semakin tampan dan juga berwibawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengenakan pakaian kerajaan dengan warna senada dengan Chanyeol—Dia tidak memakai gaun tentunya.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun nampak lebih cantik dari biasanya di tambah dengan senyum bulan sabitnya yang terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Baek, kemarilah! Rambut mu sedikit berantakan.."—itu Sehun

Chanyeol mencibir. Selalu saja dia muncul. Ia memang tidak tau bagaimana posisi Sehun di kerajaan ini. Namun, sepertinya dia memiliki posisi penting disini mengingat dia bisa bebas keluar masuk kerajaan bahkan bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan Baekhyun. Sehun menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan jari - jarinya, menata rambut Baekhyun agar terlihat lebih rapih. Mereka bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Chanyeol cemberut. Buru - buru ia tarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari Sehun. Kedua orang itu sontak menatap Chanyeol

"Aku ingin bicara pada mu.."Chanyeol berbisik di telinga si mungil

Ia membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Chanyeol melirik sekeliling nya lalu kembali menatap wajah kebingungan Baekhyun "Kau bilang aku ini suami mu? Tapi, Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sehun?" Oke—Chanyeol kini terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cemburu.

Chanyeol berdehem kemudian "Ekhem—Maksudku begini. Jika kau istriku, kenapa kau selalu berdekatan dengan pria albino itu? Kita sedang berada dalam pesta! Kau tidak takut para Raja dan Ratu membicarakan kau dan si Sehun itu? Aku—Aku bisa melihat jika Sehun menyimpan perasaan padamu.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Haha Kau bercanda? Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku.. Lagipula bukankah wajar jika kami sering bersama? Sehun pengawal pribadiku dan mereka sudah tau itu—Lagipula kau yang memaksaku memilih pengawal untuk menjagaku waktu itu.."

Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol segera memutus nya—menatap kearah lain. Ia berdehem lagi "Oke. Tapi setidaknya tetaplah disisiku! Aku cuma tidak ingin mereka berpikiran aneh tentang kita. Kau mengerti?"Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Si mungil hanya tersenyum, karna jujur saja dia bisa melihat pipi sang Raja yang sedikit merona, terlihat lucu dimatanya.

Acara di mulai. Terompet berbunyi, meminta perhatian para undangan yang datang. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri tepat di atas balkon istana. Masyarakat menatapnya dari bawah.

"Akhirnya penantian kita selama ini terbayarkan! Aku yakin jika kalian bahagia begitu pula dengan ku.. Semoga dengan ini tidak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu ketentraman Negara kita karena sang Raja telah kembali! Hidup sang Raja! Hidup sang Raja!" Ucapnya lantang, para penduduk pun ikut bersorak menyerukan Raja mereka. Chanyeol melangkah dengan gagah, menatap ratusan orang yang berdiri di lantai bawah. Ia melambai sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang menawan.

Pesta berlangsung hingga malam menjelang. Dan Baekhyun menepati janji nya. Sepanjang acara ia selalu berdiri di samping Chanyeol, menggandeng lengan kokohnya. Sesekali ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah rupawan suaminya, tersenyum manis ketika manik mereka bertemu. Jam berdentang ketika waktu memasuki tengah malam. Aula pertemuan perlahan mulai sepi. Beberapa Raja dan Ratu sudah kembali ke Negara asal nya. Begitu juga dengan penduduk _Malves_. Halaman utama istana sudah sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang sedang membereskan sisa – sisa pesta.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas singgasananya. Kakinya benar – benar pegal sekarang. Berdiri hampir sepanjang hari untuk menyambut para tamu. Sangat melelahkan. Ia melirik sekelilingnya. Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia meminta izin ke toilet. Tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali.

 **Prang.**

Chanyeol tersentak. Matanya terbuka tiba – tiba. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ia menatap seorang pria tengah merapihkan pecahan kaca di lantai. Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan mendekat. Pria itu terlihat masih sangat muda. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat ketika menatap sang Raja di depannya. Membuatnya gugup hingga tanpa sengaja pecahan kaca itu menggores jarinya "Aw.."ia mengaduh.

Sang Raja sontak langsung berjongkok di depan pria itu "Kau tidak apa – apa?"

"Ti—tidak, Yang mulia. Aku baik"ujar pria bermata bulat itu sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka

"Kau terlihat masih muda. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Chanyeol bertanya

"Maaf yang mulia. Saya pelayan baru disini. Nama saya Kyungsoo, umur saja 14tahun. Saya bertugas untuk mengurus kebun dan tanaman yang ada di istana ini.."jawabnya tanpa berani menatap mata sang Raja

"14tahun? Kau terlalu muda untuk bekerja!"

"Tidak apa, Yang mulia. Yang penting saya bisa membantu keluarga saya! Tolong jangan pecat saya.."dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu lalu beralih dengan luka yang telah mengeluarkan darah itu. Refleks ia menarik tanganya "Hei! Tanganmu berdarah.."

"Tidak. Yang mulia ini bukan luka serius. Aku akan segera mengobatinya.."ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari sang Raja. Tapi sia – sia.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua mu nanti jika melihat luka ini? Mereka akan mengira jika raja mereka bertindak tidak adil dengan anaknya yang manis ini dan aku tidak suka dianggap seperti itu.."Ia melirik sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar. Tapi tak ia temukan.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengelapnya dengan jubahku kan. Hm.. baiklah tak ada pilihan lain.."Chanyeol menarik jari telunjuk pemuda itu untuk ia emut. Menghisap darah yang keluar lalu memuntahkannya.

 **Bruk.**

Mereka tersentak. Secara bersamaan mereka menatap asal suara. Itu suara sebuah kotak terjatuh yang di bawa oleh seseorang. Dibawa oleh Baekhyun lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat biasa saja. Dia tidak tau saja, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah berdiri sejak tadi di situ, di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, Yang mulia. Tolong jangan salah paham. Saya tidak bermaksud.."ujar Kyungsoo takut

"Hei kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Aku yang ingin membantu mu.."Chanyeol bangkit

Baekhyun masih diam dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Dan Chanyeol masih tidak menyadari itu. "Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara.."

Pria jangkung itu menatapnya datar lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun berjalan lebih dahulu. Mereka tidak tau saja bagaimana ekspresi pria bermata bulat itu. Ia bangkit membereskan semua nya lalu menghilang.

Baekhyun berhenti beberapa meter dari aula pertemuan. Chanyeol mengikuti.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Baekhyun berbalik lalu menatap manik hazel di depannya lama sekali, seolah meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang barusan ia lihat. Cemburu? Dia istri Chanyeol dan ia berhak cemburu melihat suaminya seperti itu.

"Ayolah! Aku hanya membantunya saja!"

"Membantu katamu? Kenapa tidak membawanya saja pada tabib Shun? Dulu kau akan melakukan itu jika ada pelayan yang terluka! Tapi sekarang apa ini?"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya

"Karna dia manis? Kau menyukainya eoh?!"Lepas sudah pertahanannya. Baekhyun benar – benar marah sekarang

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya membantu. Hanya itu! Kenapa kau harus marah seperti ini"Chanyeol berucap dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Jujur ia mulai tersulut sekarang.

Baekhyun memijit kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil "Kau bahkan marah saat aku bersama Sehun? Dan aku tidak boleh marah melihat mu dengan nya? Kau luar biasa sekali.."

"Cukup! Berhenti lah bicara omong kosong! Aku sama sekali tidak marah kau bersama si albino itu! Jika kau memang ingin bersama dengan nya, silahkan! Pergi sana!"Teriaknya

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol semarah ini hanya karna masalah orang lain. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menghalau air mata. Dan sesaat kemudian Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya. Dia tidak bermaksud berteriak barusan.

Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun "Ma—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu..."

Pria mungil itu tersenyum kecut. Melepaskan perlahan genggaman Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya "Ya. Dan ini pertama kali nya kau berteriak padaku hanya karna masalah anak manis itu! Hebat sekali"Ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata 'manis'

"Baek. Kumohon! Aku tidak bermaksud tadi.."

"Sudahlah."

Baekhyun berbalik tanpa berniat menatap mata pria jangkung itu. Ia berjalan menjauh bahkan ketika Chanyeol berkali – kali menyerukan namanya. Meninggalkan perasaan bersalah di hati si jangkung. Dia tetap tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. _"Nghh.."_ Baekhyun menekan dada kirinya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghirup oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Jubah hitamnya membuat seseorang tak menyadari kehadiranya di tengah kegelapan. Mata abu – abunya terlihat kontras dengan sinar sang rembulan. Ia menggeram tertahan "Sial! Sulit juga membuat hatinya termakan kegelapan.."

Ia menyeringai "Sepertinya aku akan bergabung dan membawanya paksa bersamaku.."Dia berbalik lalu menghilang

 **To Be Countinue…**

 **.**

 **Preview Chapter 3 :**

 **"Tolong jangan seperti ini! Aku tau kau terluka.."**

" **Tidak ada gunanya marah dan bersedih. Yang perlu ku lakukan adalah tetap berada di sisinya, menunggu dan menyakinkannya.."**

 **.**

" **Baek! Aku bisa jelaskan.."**

" **Kau selalu mengatakan jika hubungan ini tidak seharusnya ada. Tapi yang kulihat ini apa?"**

 **.**

" **Diam dan nikmati saja pertunjukkan nya adikku sayang.."**

" **Keparat Kau!"**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak akan melepasmu!"**

" **Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu mengombang ambing perasanku? Jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganku.."**

 **.**

Halo ketemu lagi..

Gimana dengan chapter yang ini? Mengecewakankah? Membingungkankah? Membosankan? Adakah yang penasaran? Sehun beneran suka sama Baekhyun apa enggak ya? Kita lihat nanti aja deh :v  
Aku harap kalian puas ya sama chapter ini. Seperti biasa aku masukin Makhluk mitologi di dalam nya.

Makasih banget buat kalian yang mau ngisi kotak review di Chapter kemarin. Dukungan kalian bikin aku semangat nerusin ff ini^^ Makasih juga yang udah follow dan favorite in ff ini. *muaachh  
Dan untuk silent reader, aku harap kalian bisa nyempetin review ff ini.. *puppyeyes

Oh ya kemarin ada yang nanya kapan ChanBaek enaena an nya? Wah aku gak tau nih. Mau masukin, tapi belum sesuai kondisinya xD  
Tunggu aja, mungkin chapter depan *smirk

Kritik dan Saran? Silahkan..^^  
Jangan lupa tinggalin sesuatu di kotak reviewnya ya..

See you next chapt guys and salam ChanBaek Shipper :*


	3. Chapter 3 :This Love

**..**

Langit malam begitu indah. Awan – awan putih melayang diatas langit bersama Bulan dan Bintang. Semilir angin tertiup pelan. Di tempat itu, dia duduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Bibirnya sesekali ia kulum lalu kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya dipermukaan air sambil mencelupkan kaki – kaki nya kedalam air yang dingin, menarik perhatian beberapa ikan kecil untuk mendekat. Ia menghela nafas lagi—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tak lama kemudian pantulan nya bertambah, seseorang muncul di sampingnya. Menyampirkan selimut tipis menutupi punggung sempit si mungil. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap pemuda tinggi disampingnya.

"Udara dingin saat malam hari, Baekhyuna! Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantelmu?" Pria yang lebih tinggi ikut mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh untuk mendapat kehangatan. Baekhyun tidak keberatan tentunya justru ia merasa nyaman.

Baekhyun—pria mungil itu mengeratkan pelukan selimut di tubuhnya lalu tertawa pelan "Maaf, aku lupa..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Hm.."Ia memberi jeda "Ya. Sedikit."

Tanpa takut, pria itu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Lagi – lagi Baekhyun tidak menolak. Justru kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu lebar pria albino itu dengan nyamannya "Aku tau kau sedang memikirkannya, bukan? Ck. Berani sekali ya dia melakukan itu padamu! Aku jadi gemas ingin mematahkan lehernya.."Ia berucap sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara

Si mungil diam saja, nampak tak berniat untuk menjawab. Sehun—pemuda albino di sampinya itu berdehem sebentar lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan membuat si empunya mendongak untuk menatapnya. Manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik biru cerah didepannya. Ia tau pria mungilnya ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan dia mencoba menghiburnya tadi—walau gagal sih.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini! Aku tau kau terluka.."ia menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya menangkup pipi si mungil, mengelusi pipi berisi itu penuh kasih sayang "Jangan bersedih! Ingatlah, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang ada untukmu."

Baekhyun tercengang sesaat lalu kembali menunjukkan senyum bulan sabitnya "Terimakasih."Ia memegang kedua tangan Sehun, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari wajahnya untuk ia genggam "Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya marah dan bersedih. Yang perlu ku lakukan adalah tetap berada di sisinya, menunggu dan menyakinkannya, benarkan?" Pandanganya teralih, menatap pantulan bulan dibawahnya. Kakinya mengayun pelan membuat pantulan wajahnya ikut bergetar.

"Karena itulah tugasku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another World**

 **.**

 **A Story by**  
 **Izahina98**

 **.**

 **"Bahkan jika kau berulang kali mengingkarinya. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.."**

 **.**

 **Warning : Mengandung unsur Boys Love, yaoi, boyxboy, Mature content, Drama banget, Cerita pasaran**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**  
 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

"Ah! Chanhh, jangan digigit!"

Ia berkata begitu. Namun, tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol semakin dalam. Dadanya membusung seolah menantang pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia kembali menjilat, mengemut dan mengigiti tonjolan pink menggemaskan itu. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk bermain di tonjolan yang lain. Ia mumutar dan memelintir benda itu membuat si empunya melenguh keenakan.

Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun dibawahnya. Meneliti tiap lekukan indah tubuh suami mungilnya "Kau indah sekali, sayang.." ia membasahi bibirnya.

Ia kembali merunduk untuk kembali mengecupi leher si mungil. Menyesap lalu menjilatnya sesaat, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana sebagai tanda jika pria mungil ini adalah miliknya. Ia terseyum ketika menatap penis tegang pria mungilnya. Ia memegang ujung penis Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum nya. Memainkan jarinya di sekitar lubang kecil itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ahhnn!"

Chanyeol mencolek cairan itu dengan jarinya lalu beralih menatap lubang berkedut dibawahnya. Jarinya bermain di sana, mencoba melecehkan lubang Baekhyun yang seperti siap menyantap jemarinya. ia menggerakan jarinya memutari lubang dengan gaya sensual. Menekannya sedikit lalu menyapu bagian itu dengan lidahnya. "Hmp..Channhh.." Baekhyun kembali melenguh. Ia menyentuh penis kecilnya. Menaik turunkan tangannya untuk mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Karena jujur saja dia sudah tidak tahan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Chanyeol membawa tangan besarnya untuk menyingkirkan poni basah yang menutupi wajah pria nya, mengelap peluh dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Chanyeol mengecupi dahi Baekhyun berulang kali lalu beralih pada belahan merah kenyal itu. Ia meraup bibir ranum Baekhyun gemas. Menghisap, mengigit dan menyedot nya sedikit kasar. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari kenikmatannya. Lidahnya menjilati bibir itu, menekan belahan nya agar terbuka. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera memberikan izin. Tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol segera melesatkan lidahnya masuk. Menjelajahi tiap inchi rongga mulut prianya. Chanyeol menarik – narik benda tak bertulang pria nya, menautkan benda itu dengan miliknya.

"Hmpptt.. Chanhh..yeollh.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kepalanya tanpa sadar ikut bergerak mencoba mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol. Pertarungan sengit terjadi didalam. Chanyeol dengan gemas menarik – narik lidah Baekhyun. Liurnya terlihat menetes disudut bibir Baekhyun karna tautan mereka. Membuat bunyi kecipak terdengar disela ciuman panas mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol melepas tautan itu untuk mengirup oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya. Dia kembali menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun. Matanya berubah sayu dengan bibir kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak. Itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol. Ia selalu menyukai belahan bibir itu. Terasa manis seperti permen kapas dan selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Ia kembali menyesap bibir Baekhyun sambil kembali memainkan puting itu dengan gemas.

"Chanh.. Cepatlah! Masukann.. ah! aku..sudaahh tidak..tahanhh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi "Haha sabar sayang! Apa segitu ingin kah kau ku memasuki?

Baekhyun menangguk "Ahn! Cepatlahhhn.."

Pria itu mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga menyentuh bahu, membuat si mungil mengangkang sempurna di depannya. Chanyeol dengan cepat mencengkram kebanggaannya lalu mengocokknya sebentar, melumuri kepalanya dengan cairan precum. Perlahan namun pasti ia mengarahkan penis besarnya kearah lubang sempit di depannya.

"Mhhmm!" Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Kau siap?"tanyanya memastikan

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Matanya tertutup rapat merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat di lubangnya secara bersamaan. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengram pinggang si mungil. Ia melesatkan kebanggaan nya dalam sekali hentak hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang

"AH!"Kepalanya sontak terdongak. Membuat leher mulusnya terekspos. Kembali ia menyesap leher Baekhyun kasar, menambah banyak tanda—lagi.

"Kau baik – baik saja? Bisakah aku bergerak sekarang?"Baekhyun membuka matanya membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu menarik Chanyeol mendekat lalu mengulum telinga lebarnya, kemudian berbisik pelan..

"Bergeraklah."

Chanyeol terkekeh "Kau tidak sabaran ya, nakal sekali istriku ini.."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah hebat sekarang. Malu. Ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkup pipi Baekhyun agar tetap menatapnya "Tatap mataku, sayang! Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat mencapainya…"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya "Berhentilah! Kau membuatku malu.."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Ia kembali memegangi kedua sisi pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat tautan itu semakin dalam. Prostatnya tertubruk berulang kali membuat desahan – desahan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ahn! Yahh! Disanahh..Chanh.."

Suara derit kasur semakin kencang bercampur menjadi satu dengan suara kulit tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Sesekali Chanyeol akan memainkan kedua tonjolan itu lagi yang mana membuat penisnya semakin terjepit didalam. Baekhyun mendesah dan Chanyeol menggeram.

"Ouch! Kau sempit sekali, sayang.."

Ia terus menyodok lubang itu semakin kencang, membuat Baekhyun terhentak – hentak dibawahnya. Pria mungil itu mencengkram selimut di sekitarnya, ia akan menjemput kenikmatannya sebentar lagi. Hingga di dua sodokan terakhir mereka mencapai kenikmatan mereka bersamaan.

"Ahhnnn.. Chanyeollll.."Ia melolong nikmat. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung keatas seiiringan dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari penis kecilnya. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang berhasil memenuhi Baekhyun dengan cairannya.

 **Bruk.**

Chanyeol terlonjak. Ia bangun dengan nafas terengah. Matanya bergulir menatap sekelilingnya, diluar masih nampak gelap. Matanya sontak melirik jam di dinding ruangan. Tepat tengah malam. Kepalanya ia tolehkan, menatap sisi kasurnya yang kosong. Tidak ada Baekhyun disana, hanya dia seorang diri. Ia mengelap kasar keringat yang meluncur di daerah dahinya.

"Astaga! Mimpi apa aku barusan?" ia memekik

Matanya lantas membola, tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu. Ia menyibak selimut tebalnya lalu mengintip sesuatu dibalik celana piyama baby blue yang ia gunakan. Basah. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mendesah frustasi.

"Aish! Memalukan sekali.."

 **-Another World-**

Sepertinya memang benar, Baekhyun tidak tidur dengannya semalam. Buktinya ia tidak mendapati pria mungil itu di ranjangnya. Rasa bersalah dan malu terus menderanya. Bersalah karna perbuatannya kemarin dan malu karena mimpi nya tadi pagi. Bahkan gambaran mimpi itu terus berputar dengan jelas diotaknya. Bagaimana wajah memerah Baekhyun, kedua mata sayu yang menatapnya, bibir merekah itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, buru – buru menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari otaknya.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf pada pria mungil yang mengaku menjadi istrinya itu. Sepertia biasa, ia akan menyusuri lorong – lorong panjang hanya untuk mencapai ruangan makan. Ia tersenyum saat beberapa kali berpapasan dengan pelayan atau prajurit yang melintas atau sedang berjaga. Pintu besar berwarna cokelat kemerahan menyambutnya—itu ruang makan. Ia mendorong kedua pegangannya secara bersamaan.

Sebuah meja makan panjang dengan beberapa kursi disetiap sisinya terpasang sempurna di tengah ruangan. Hiasan lampu kaca berwarna bening menggantung di langit – langit, menjutai diatas meja makan. Menambah elegan ruangan ini. Ia menarik satu kursi paling unjung yang memang disediakan untuknya. Dihadapannya kini segala jenis makanan sudah terhidang. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal nama makanan tersebut. Tapi tidak masalah, yang penting makanan ini sehat dan juga mengenyangkan. Rasanya juga sangat enak, seperti hidangan di restoran berbintang. Ia melirik sekitar. Pria mungilnya belum ada di seberang kursi nya. Apa dia sakit? Atau telat bangun? Ah sepertinya yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun sangat rajin. Bahkan dia selalu bangun lebih awal dari Chanyeol.

"Kemana dia?"

Tak lama kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang memang sedang ia tunggu kehadiran nya. Hanya perasaannya atau memang Baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik saja hari ini. Refleks ia membenahi pakaian kerajaan berwarna merah yang ia kenakan, menyisir sebentar rambut hitamnya dengan jemari agar terlihat rapih. Namun sayang, senyum merekahnya kembali redup ketika menyadari keberadaan pria albino dibelakang Baekhyun. "Ck, dia lagi.."Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sesaat, sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada sang Raja lalu menempati tempat duduknya. Tidak ada senyuman manis tersuguh di wajah nya seperti yang sering dia tunjukkan. Dan itu membuat sesuatu terasa berbeda. Acara makan pagi dimulai setelah Chanyeol mempersilahkan. Ruang makan terasa sepi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang mendominasi. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang melahap daging panggang dipiringnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, Baek? Kau masih marah padaku?"Ia bertanya ragu

"…"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya kembali, menarik nafas sesaat untuk kembali bicara "Ternyata kau masih marah ya? Serius. Aku tidak bermaksud. Kemarin itu aku hany—"

"Dilarang berbica saat dimeja makan"Sehun memperingati

Chanyeol mendelik. Sehun menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Hell—biasanya juga dia selalu berbica pada Baekhyun saat sarapan. Apa – apaan si albino ini? Chanyeol menatapnya sinis "Diamlah. Aku ingin berbica dengannya.."

Pria jangkung itu berniat melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi namun urung saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Bisakah aku menikmati sarapanku dengan tenang?"

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya sesaat lalu mengangguk dengan patuh. Dan demi apa dia bisa lihat senyum kemenangan yang diberikan Sehun padanya barusan. Chanyeol menatapnya tak suka lalu menghela nafas setelahnya. Percuma saja jika harus memaksa berbicara. Mungkin setelah sarapan dia akan kembali bicara pada Baekhyun.

Dan masih dengan usahanya. Chanyeol terus mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan tumpukan kertas penting di meja kantornya lalu bertengkar dengan Sehun hanya untuk berebut posisi disamping pria mungilnya. Tapi lama – lama lelah juga. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya, sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berlatih. Dia tidak mungkin mengganggunya. Di sana, terpasang beberapa target kayu pipih berbentuk manusia dengan beberapa titik berwarna merah sebagai targetnya. Baekhyun mengambil anak panah di punggungnya lalu memasang ancang – ancang. Matanya fokus menatap bulatan merah didepannya.

 **Shuuut.**

 **Tak!**

Anak panah itu mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat dan itu adalah anak panah kelima yang ia luncurkan. Semua tepat mengenai target. Ternyata apa yang dia bilang kemarin itu memang benar, ia ahli dalam membidik. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan kagum sambil bersorak kegirangan seperti anak bocak sekolah dasar, mau menarik perhatian Baekhyun sebenarnya. Dan berhasil walau hanya sebentar.

Baekhyun meliriknya sesaat lalu menaruh busurnya ketempat semula. Kakinya ia langkahkan menjauhi arena latihan. Chanyeol segera menyusul tentunya. Ia sedikit berlari agar bisa mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Para pelayan hanya terseyum sambil berbisik saat melihat tingkah Raja mereka.

"Baek! Ayolah aku ingin bicara..."Rengeknya

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak benar – benar marah pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya sedikit kesal karena kejadian kemarin. Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya keras hingga membuat tubuh mereka bertubrukan.

"Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku."

Baekhyun berbalik mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi wajah datar "Yasudah. Bicaralah.."

Ditatap seperti itu malah membuatnya gugup tiba – tiba. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, memori tentang mimpinya tadi malam ikut berputar tanpa ia suruh. Matanya bergulir dengan gusar. Kalimat yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa menghilang begitu saja. Otaknya blank. Lidahnya seolah kelu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata. Didepannya Baekhyun masih setia menunggu nya untuk bicara.

"Aku..mm..itu.."Ia tergagap

"Bicaralah yang jelas.."Baekhyun terlihat mulai kesal sekarang

Oke. Chanyeol menyerah. Setengah jam berlalu dan Ia tak kunjung menemukan kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan. Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk "Ti—tidak. Maaf, tidak jadi.."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Menunggu lama hanya untuk mendengar dia berbicara begitu? menyebalkan sekali. Ia berdecih lalu tanpa kata segera meninggalkan Chanyeol ditempatnya.

"Ah sial! Kenapa kau sebodoh ini?"Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri.

Dan hari berlalu begitu saja. Ia selalu berusaha mengajak Baekhyun bicara namun selalu berakhir dengan cara yang sama. Ia terus menyalahkan mimpi bodohnya tempo hari yang selalu keluar di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Jantungnya akan berdegup kencang dan wajahnya akan memanas tiba – tiba ketika bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kemudian menghindarinya. Jujur saja—ia baru merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Dan bodohnya dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan perasaannya sendiri.

Sementara itu..

"Baekhyuna! Kau sudah berjam – jam berlatih, istirahat saja dulu.."

Yang diajak bicara justru tetap memfokuskan arah bidikannya. Ia kembali melesatkan satu anak panah kearah target namun kembali meleset—tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun menyadari itu. Baekhyun memang terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini. Pria albino itu segera mengambil paksa busur dari tangan Baekhyun lalu melemparnya ketanah dengan kasar.

"Dengar! Kau harus istirahat, oke? Lihat tangan mu sampai lecet begini.."Sehun membuka telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah

"Aku baik – baik saja! Kau itu—"

"Hei ada yang bisa aku bantu? Sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan.."Baekhyun dan Sehun lantas menoleh kearah asal suara

Itu Chanyeol dan si mata bulat. "Ck—"Sehun berdecih. Semakin lama Chanyeol memang semakin dekat dengan pelayan baru itu. Baekhyun memutar matanya tak peduli. Dengan cepat ia merangkul lengan Sehun—membuat pria yang dirangkul bingung tentu saja. Sehun melirik Baekhyun dengan kerutan didahinya namun Baekhyun malah menanggapi nya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Sedangkan. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Raut tidak suka terlihat jelas disana. Aneh sekali. Mereka itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling membuat pasangannya cemburu. Semacam balas dendam.

Malam menjelang. Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun disisi ranjangnya. Sudah berhari – hari ia tidur seorang diri, seperti keinginannya diawal. Tapi tidak sekarang. ia menjadi sulit terlelap kini. Sering terjaga sepanjang malam hanya untuk memikirkan hal – hal yang tidak jelas. Warna kehitaman terlihat dibawah matanya. Ia menghela nafas lagi lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Matanya memberat. Sebelum benar – benar tertutup Chanyeol bisa melihat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil diambang pintu. Tersenyum manis kearah nya

"Baekhyun…"

 **-Another World-**

Seorang pria paruh baya nampak berlari mengejar dua orang yang berjalan di depannya "Yang mulia!"Ia memanggil

Kedua orang itu sontak berhenti dan berbalik secara bersamaan. Pria paruh baya itu nampak terengah. Ia mengirup nafas dalam lalu kembali fokus menatap dua orang di hadapannya. Tubuhnya ia bungkukkan sesaat untuk memberi salam.

"Ada apa penasehat Shin?"Pria bermata biru itu bertanya

"Maaf Yang mulia. Hari sudah menjelang siang tapi saya tidak menemukan Yang Mulia raja di kantornya. Sebentar lagi Raja dari negeri _Hyra_ akan segera tiba. Saya sudah mencoba membangunkan beliau dikamarnya tadi pagi namun beliau tidak kunjung datang.."Ia menjelaskan. Raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling berpandangan sebentar lalu kembali menatap penasehat Shin dihadapannya "Baiklah. Aku akan coba membangunkannya.."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Baekhyun dan Sehun bergegas menuju kamar sang Raja. Di depan kamar tidak terlihat pengawal yang berdiri disana seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya—merasa ada yang aneh. Pintu tinggi itu ia buka sedikit kasar, sengaja supaya membangunkan penghuni didalamnya. Benar saja, kamar masih terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian yang berceceran diatas lantai. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol. Terlihat gundukan di dalam selimut itu.

"Chanyeol! Bagunlah ini sudah siang.."Baekhyun mengguncang gundukan itu sambil sedikit menarik – narik selimutnya

Tak lama kemudian terlihat kepala menyembul dari balik selimut tersebut. Itu Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk dengan mata yang terpejam sebelah, rambutnya berantakan dan garis panjang tercetak di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun berubah iba. Tadinya ia ingin mengomelinya habis - habisan namun urung ketika melihat wajah kelelahannya.

"Baek..hyun?"Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali – kali lalu mengusap matanya "Kenapa kau ada disitu?"Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan begitu pula dengan Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Bukannya kau tidur di sebelahku ya?"tanyanya kembali

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sampai tingkahnya aneh pagi – pagi begini? Atau terlalu banyak tidur? Pikir Baekhyun

"Apa – apaan! Semalam aku tidak tidur dikamarmu. Kau bisa tanyakan Sehun jika tidak percaya.."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menatapnya kebingungan. Ia melirik selimutnya "Lalu semalam siapa yang datang kekamarku?"

Sehun menatapnya datar. Ia memegang ujung selimut Chanyeol, hendak menariknya... "Kau ini bicara apa sih! Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau bergegas kare—"

…Namun terdiam ketika melihat sosok lain dibalik selimut. Masih dengan mata terpejam dengan tubuh meringkuk tanpa balutan apapun. Bukan hanya Sehun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun terkejut ketika menatapnya. "Eungh.. apa sudah pagi?"Orang itu melenguh. Ia bangkit dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa kau ada dikasurku? Bukankah semalam itu..."Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih terlihat bergeming ditempatnya lalu kembali melirik sosok mungil disampingnya. Mata bulatnya ia usap lalu menguap setelahnya.

"Bukankah Yang mulia yang memintaku tidur disini?"ucapnya enteng

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat lalu segera melompat turun dari kasurnya. Ia ingin meraih tangan Baekhyun namun Sehun segera menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuhnya. Tangan pria albino itu terkepal kuat, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Please Baekhyun! De—dengarkan aku dulu.." Ia menatap Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya "Sumpah, aku tidak melakukan apapun!"ujarnya panik

"Kau..Kau selalu bilang jika hubungan ini tidak seharusnya ada. Tapi yang sekarang aku lihat ini apa?"Baekhyun menatapnya nanar. Ia memang tidak menangis namun Chanyeol bisa melihat raut kekecewaan disana.

"Tapi aku berani bersumpah jika semalam yang aku lihat itu kau, Baekhyuna!"Ia berteriak frustasi.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sehun agar pria itu menyingkir dari jalannya. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun cepat lalu memaksanya untuk menatap matanya kini.

"Baek, aku serius! Ini tidak seperti yang kau piki—"

"Lepas!"potongnya cepat

Pria tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Baekhyun semakin kuat ia genggam seolah tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik pun "Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau mendengarkan aku.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Memangnya apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Aku sudah melihat buktinya jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar lagi.."

"Kumohon, Baekhyun.."ia memelas

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Chanyeol, kenapa kau selalu mengombang ambing perasanku seperti ini? Jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku, lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganku dan semua akan berakhir sampai disini..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau.."

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?"Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Chanyeol malah terdiam ditempat. Pikirannya melayang. Ia bertanya – tanya dalam hati, Apa dia mencintainya? Mencintai pria mungil didepannya? Ia menghela nafas untuk kembali menatap Baekhyun—ingin menjawab namun Baekhyun sudah melepas genggaman tangannya terlebih dulu.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi bukan? Haha—bodohnya aku yang masih bertahan.." Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini. Namun sesuatu didalam hatinya seolah melarangnya keras untuk kembali percaya pada Chanyeol. Membuat dada kirinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Tapi—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau melanjutkan nya lagi.."Ia menekan dada kirinya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang mendera sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Chanyeol ingin mengejar namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu mendaratkan pukulannya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar tadi. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin menghajar Chanyeol dihadapan Baekhyun. Lihat? Chanyeol langsung jatuh tersungkur hanya dalam satu pukulan. Bibirnya sobek dan pipinya berubah kemerahan.

"Brengsek kau! Aku sudah memperingati mu waktu itu. Aku akan benar – benar mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga, sialan!"Sehun berteriak. Ia menarik piyama Chanyeol, mengangkat tubuhnya keudara hingga kakinya tak lagi menapak. Tangannya sudah siap mengudara sebelum akhirnya…

 **Prok.**

 **Prok.**

 **Prok.**

Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Kyungsoo—pria bermata bulat itu kini telah berpakaian lengkap. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Sayap hitamnya terbentang lebar di balik punggung. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian "Ternyata tidak sulit juga. Dengan begini tugasku sudah selesai…"

Bola mata Sehun melebar "Jangan bilang makhluk licik itu yang mengirim mu kesini?"Sehun berujar tak percaya

Pria bermata bulat itu mengangguk "Seperti biasa kau selalu telat menyadarinya, Sehun! Oh ya, sebaiknya kau cepat cari Baekhyun mu itu sebelum dia berhasil mendapatkannya lebih dulu."Ia tertawa lalu menghilang di balik sayapnya

"Shit!"Sehun mengumpat, ia menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar ke lantai.

Sementara itu. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah tempat dimana kuda – kuda istana di letakkan. Awan hitam telah terlihat diatas langit diiringi dengan kilatan cahaya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang mencengkram bahu kanannya dari belakang.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengan—"Ia terdiam

Pria di depannya tersenyum. Refleks Baekhyun segera melompat kebelakang—menghindar. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, memunculkan sebuah belati dari ruang hampa dan bersiap menerjang pria didepannya kapan saja. Baekhyun menaikan ujung belatinya, tidak lebih tinggi dari kepala dan tidak lebih rendah dari perut. Ia memasang kuda – kuda sedang kedua matanya fokus menatap objek didepannya.

pria itu beranjak mendekati Baekhyun "Ayolah! Aku hanya ingin membawamu ikut bersama ku, Baekhyuna.."

"Brengsek! Jangan harap itu terjadi!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan belatinya. Pria itu menaruh tangan kanannya di depan wajah, memblok serangan Baekhyun dari manapun ia menyerang. Pria berpakaian hitam itu sesekali menghindar tanpa berniat membalas. Kaki kanan Baekhyun melayang untuk mendaratkan sebuah tendangan tepat di sekitar tulang rusuknya. Tubuhnya oleng dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mengarahkan belatinya—lagi kearah pria berjubah hitam itu namun berhasil dihalau. Perutnya ia tendang hingga membuat Baekhyun terpental cukup jauh.

"Argh!"Baekhyun berteriak. Dia merasakan sakit dan panas di perutnya. Darah segar taunya sudah keluar dari sudut bibir si mungil. Di usapnya kasar cairan itu lalu kembali menatap nyalang pria tinggi tersebut

"Keparat kau!" Ia tidak menyerah. Sekali lagi ia mencoba bangkit. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang setelah memungut belati nya yang sempat terjatuh barusan, menggenggam benda itu semakin kuat.

Baekhyun kembali berlari menerjang. Ia menusuk, menyerang leher pria tersebut namun sang pria berhasil mengelak membuat bidikan ujung belatinya meleset. Pria itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan lihai, ia memutar tangan si mungil dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan mudah ketanah. Pria itu menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuat si mungil tidak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun menggeram dan meronta. Pria misterius itu merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke telinga si mungil.

"Bodoh!"Gerutunya "Seharusnya kau sadar jika yang kau lakukan ini hanya sia – sia saja, Baek."

Di sisi lain. Keadaan istana berubah kacau. Para pengawal dan pelayan berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Diluar langit berubah gelap. Angin bertiup dengan kencang. Disaat yang sama gerbang depan istana hancur karena hantaman makhluk menyeramkan yang datang dalam jumlah banyak. Dilangit beberapa _**Imp**_ terlihat mengudara. Makhluk sejenis iblis dengan tanduk kecil diatas kepalanya dan terbang menggunakan sayap menyerupai kelelawar.

Sedangkan dibawah para _**Minotaur**_ dan bangsa _**Ogre**_ sudah menyerang. Para pengawal berkemampuan khusus di tempatkan di barisan paling depan. Mereka membangun benteng tanah menggunakan kekuatan yang mereka punya. Bangsa _Ogre_ , dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan kuat mereka menerjang perisai tanah itu dengan tubuhnya berkali – kali hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Sedangkan para _Minotaur_ segera memanfaatkannya, mereka bergerak melewati perisai yang telah hancur tersebut. Makhluk dengan tubuh bagian atas Banteng dan bagian bawah manusia. Mereka menyerang siapa saja dengan melayangkan serangan menggunakan senjata berbentuk pemukul bassball di tanganya—walau ukurannya jauh lebih besar.

Sehun memutar otak—berusaha mencari strategi yang tepat. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini agar ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Hingga Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas _Lyan_ dari kandangnya. Cukup ampuh. Singa itu menerjang beberapa _Minotaur_ dengan tubuh besarnya hingga terjatuh sebagian diantaranya.

Para prajurit hanya tersisa sedikit dan musuh masih tersisa lumayan banyak di sana. Sehun bahkan sudah mematahkan 2 pedang sekaligus dalam pertarungannya barusan. Ia terengah. Hingga tiba - tiba saja puluhan anak panah melesat cepat dari arah gerbang. Sehun memicingkan matanya lalu tersenyum kemudian. Ia menatap pria berkulit tan yang ikut masuk memimpin dengan menunggangi sebuah kuda bersama para _Centaurus—Manusia bertubuh kuda di bagian bawahnya_. Beberapa dari mereka melesatkan puluhan anak panah pada musuh di depannya sedang sebagian lagi terlihat bertarung dengan pedang dan tombak.

Mereka bertemu di tengah arena pertarungan. Si kulit tan melompat turun dari kudanya, mendekati Sehun lalu berdiri saling membelakangi "Hai sobat! Kupikir kau tak akan datang."Sehun berujar dibelakangnya

Ia menggidikan bahunya "Haha—saat melihat awan hitam diatas istana kupikir kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku."

Mereka berputar, saling menebas musuh yang datang mendekat. Mereka kembali tersenyum "Kemampuanmu tidak berubah juga!"

"Tentu saja! Kau akan takjub saat melihat kemampuan baru ku, Jongin-ya!"

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih sibuk menyusuri sekitar istana untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Perasaan nya berubah tak enak. Dan benar saja. Didepan sana, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari musuhnya. Ia menggeram. Tubuhnya memanas tiba – tiba dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lambang _Phoenix_ yang muncul di punggung tangannya. Dua pedang kembar yang sama panjangnya tau – tau sudah melayang di depannya, seolah meminta Chanyeol untuk menggunakannya. Ia terdiam sesaat. "Wow! Apa ini senjataku?" Kedua tanganya meraih benda itu dan ia dapat merasakan kekuatan aneh mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, rambutnya kembali berubah merah dengan aura api di sekitar melesat cepat, menyerang pria berjubah itu dengan gerakan memutar. Pria berjubah itu sontak melompat menjauh ketika Chanyeol mengayunkan sebelah pedangnya. Baekhyun termangu ditempat.

"Baekhyun larilah!"Ia berteriak

Ia memang pernah memenangkan kejuaraan bela diri dulu. Namun kemampuan berpedangnya di bawah rata – rata. Dia bahkan tak pernah memegang benda semacam ini seumur hidupnya. Tapi aneh nya tubuhnya kini bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengimbangi gerakan gesit pria misterius di depannya. Menganyun dan menebas musuh didepannya dengan gerakan cepat dan tepat, ia seperti sudah hafal dengan gerakan – gerakan ini.

Pria berjubah itu berdiri diatas pohon. Merapalkan mantra hingga memunculkan pedang di tangannya. Sebuah benda panjang berwarna hijau keluar dari bagian bawah pedang, seperti sebuah batang bunga mawar yang berduri—bergerak untuk melilit pegelangan tangan nya " _Demor_ , minumlah darahku." Duri itu seketika menancap di kulitnya, menyedot darah si pemilik. Pedang berubah merah seperti darah. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol dari atas sana "Hebat juga kau bisa melepas sedikit segel yang kubuat itu! Aku tidak menyangka…"

Baekhyun segera mendekati Chanyeol. Belati di tangannya kini telah berganti menjadi busur. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanan kosongnya keudara disaat yang bersamaan pula pohon yang ditempati pria misterius itu bergerak. Batangnya bergerak untuk memerangkap tubuh pria itu dengan kuat. Tapi didetik berikutnya ia menghilang dan muncul tepat beberapa meter di depan Chanyeol dan Baekkhyun.

"Percuma saja! Kekuatanmu terlalu lemah, Baekhyuna.."Ia tertawa remeh

Chanyeol bergeser, menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibelakang tubuh nya yang menjulang—berusaha melindungi lalu menatap waspada pria berjubah itu. Matanya memicing dengan dahi berkerut. Tanpa menoleh, ia berkata "Kau sebaiknya pergi dan temui Sehun!"Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun

Pria itu menggeleng tidak setuju "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya dengan kemampuanku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat "Baiklah. Tapi tetap waspada! Aku merasa jika dia itu lawan yang kuat."

Kedua pedangnya kembali di selimuti sinar kemerahan—mirip seperti api. Namun ia tak merasa panas sama sekali. Chanyeol menganyunkan kedua pedangnya bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda. Suara pedang beradu mulai terdengar mendominasi. Baekhyun akan melesatkan anak panahnya jika pria berjubah itu menjauh. Pria itu menggeram marah. Ia melesat secepat kilat menuju Chanyeol dan dengan mudah pria itu bisa mengimbangi walau ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa luka gores di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas perlahan lalu membuangnya. Ia kembali mengangkat busurnya dan kembali melesatkan anak panah nya dari jarak sekitar 15 meter menuju kearah target, bertepatan saat pria misterius itu melompat untuk menjauhi serangan Chanyeol. Dan anak panah itu menancap tepat dibahu kanannya, membuat pedang yang tadi ada digenggamannya sontak terjatuh.

"Sialan kalian! Mau bermain – main denganku rupanya!"kembali menggeram, ia menangkap sabetan pedang Chanyeol dengan tangan kosong. Tidak tergores sama sekali. Chanyeol semakin kuat mendorong kedua pedangnya namun tubuhnya justru terpelanting jauh membentur dinding lalu sebuah perisai tiba - tiba muncul dan memenjarakan tubuh Chanyeol didalam.

"Keparat kau!"Baekhyun mengumpat "Kau akan membayar untuk ini!"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mencapainya, pria itu sudah berpindah tempat. Mencengkram kuat leher si mungil, mengangkat tubuh itu hingga membuatnya melayang diudara. Kris tersenyum miring lalu dengan sebelah tangannya ia mencabut anak panah di bahunya.

"KRISS!"

Baekhyun melirik dari ekor matanya. Itu Sehun.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan Baekhyun.."

Cengkramannya jutru menguat. Baekhyun terus meronta, kedua kakinya menendang – nendang di udara. Ia mulai kesulian bernafas kini. Sehun mengayunkan tangan kanannya, Sebuah angin kencang tiba – tiba saja menerjang tubuh Kris hingga cengkramannya terlepas membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhempas dengan keras ketanah. Tubuhnya berguling ditanah dan berhenti tidak jauh dari Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang terdengar putus – putus.

"Baek? Baekhyuna!"Sehun berteriak. Ia ingin mendekat namun pria itu lagi – lagi melayangkan bola api padanya namun berhasil ia tepis.

Sehun mengatupkan mulutnya geram. Kris mengumpat, ia berpindah tempat dan menerjang Sehun. Dengan refleks, Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan wajah sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Angin kencang berputar disekelilingnya membentuk perisai agar Kris tidak dapat mencapainya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menandinginku!"

Angin yang sama muncul menerjang perisai yang dibuat Sehun. Lebih kencang dengan warna hitam pekat. Angin melawan angin. Tubuh Sehun mulai terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Akhirnya tubuhnya pun terpental. Kris tak membuang waktu. Rantai – rantai hitam tiba – tiba muncul dan melingkari kaki dan tangan Sehun.

Chanyeol semakin brutal menerjang perisai ketika melihat si mungil tak lagi bergerak, matanya sudah tertutup rapat kini. Ia menebas aura kehitaman di sekelilingnya dengan pedang kembar miliknya namun tak membuahkan hasil "Baekhyun! Baek, buka matamu!"Ia berteriak

Kris hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Chanyeol "Sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati pertunjukkannya adikku sayang..."

"Cih!Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut seorang kakak, brengsek!"Sehun menatapnya tajam

"Yak! Mau kau apakan Baekhyun eoh? Lepaskan dia!"Chanyeol memekik. Chanyeol semakin histeris ketika tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun melayang diudara, bergerak pelan kearah Kris. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia menggapai tubuh Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya dilengan. Tak lama Kyungsoo muncul di belakang Kris.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Kalian tidak mungkin mengalahkanku.."

"Keparat kau Kris!"desisnya "Cepat lepaskan Baekhyun, brengsek!" Sehun mengumpat, tubuhnya bergerak secara brutal untuk melepaskan diri dari rantai yang menjeratnya

Kris tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya seolah mengejek tindakan sia – sia dua orang pria didepannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya—menatap remeh Chanyeol dan Sehun "Melepaskannya?"Ia melirik Baekhyun sebentar, menyingkar helaian poni di dahi si mungil sebelum kembali menatap kedua pria itu lagi "Tidak akan! Sudah ya, aku ingin menikmati waktu ku dengan nya dulu.."Ia berujar

Sebuah pintu muncul di belakang pria itu. Terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan kegelapan pekat didalamnya. Kris berbalik. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan nya—melambai diudara "Sampai jumpa lagi, adikku sayang..."

Dia menghilang di balik pintu besar yang perlahan menutup diikuti dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Menyeringai tipis sebelum pintunya benar – benar tertutup rapat.

Awan berubah terang ketika pintu itu menghilang. Rantai yang membelit Sehun pun ikut lenyap. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berteriak frustasi sambil meninju tanah dibawahnya kuat hingga membuat lubang tercetak disana "Brengsek! Sialan kau, Kris!"

Bukan cuma Sehun. Disana Chanyeol masih termangu di tempatnya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga kukunya memutih.

"Aku akan membawa mu kembali apapun yang terjadi!"

 **To Be Countinue…**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai apa kabar? Balik lagi bawa lanjutan chapter kemarin nih..

Gimana? Agak aneh ya ceritanya? Jujur aku agak kurang puas sama hasil chapter yang ini. Boring gak sih? Hampir semua adegannya berantem :'v  
tapi emang ini yang aku rencanain buat chap yang ini, kepala ku sampai pusing buat jabarin nya *curhat

Tuh yang kemarin minta adegan enaena an Chanbaek udah aku kabulin. Walau gak full sih ya. Maklum aja waktu nya juga belum pas. Dan kalau boleh jujur lagi sih. Ini kali pertama aku bikin ff dengan konten Mature. Makanya kalau adegan ranjangnya kurang panas tolong dimaklumi ya. Masih belajar soalnya xD

 **Oke deh. Kritik dan Saran? Atau ada yang mau memberikan aku ide mungkin? Silahkan…  
Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak review ya, jangan sampai engga loh *maksa :3**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjut nya dan Salam Chanbaek Shipper :*

#ChanBaekIsReal!


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past

**..**

Suara tapak kaki kuda yang berlari memenuhi ruang disekelilingnya, teriakan – teriakan seseorang ikut menyertai. Dia masih berlari dengan nafas yang tersenggal, menoleh kebelakang sesekali untuk memastikan jika langkahnya tidak mereka ketahui. Gelap malam tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat, menerjang apapun yang tanpa sengaja ia lewati.

"Itu dia! Jangan biarkan Paduka Pangeran lepas!"Seorang berteriak paling lantang—menyuruh para pengikutnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Pria itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Goresan – goresan luka di wajahnya sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya—tergores oleh rating pohon. Rambut merahnya tak seterang diawal, menandakkan jika kekuatan nya sudah mulai menipis.

"Sial!"ia mengumpat.

Tanah yang ia pijak sudah tak lagi terlihat didepan mata. Ia terjebak. Sementara di belakangnya pasukan berkuda sudah membentuk formasi barisan tampal kuda untuk menutup akses jalan keluar. Seseorang yang berada di paling depan barisan melompat turun dari kuda putihnya. Pria bermata merah cerah itu berbalik—menatap si pemimpin berkuda yang turun mendekatinya.

"Tolong Paduka Pangeran! Kami hanya ingin membawamu dengan cara baik – baik. Yang Mulia Raja sudah menunggu anda."Ia berujar.

Yang diajak bicara justru menggeleng. Kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan hingga membuat tanah di belakangnya terkikis karena pijakkannya.

"Kenapa harus aku? _Hyung_ lebih pantas menyandang gelar itu daripada aku!"ia menjawab. Matanya berkerut dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Tidak Paduka. Kakak anda sudah dicoret dari daftar keluarga kerajaan karena telah berkhianat pada Raja dengan cara menentang titahnya. Dia bahkan berani mengibarkan bendera perang pada Yang Mulia Raja."

Pria itu malah tertawa acuh "Memang seharusnya itu yang Ayah dapatkan karena sikap nya yang sewenang – wenang itu! Aku tidak akan mau menggantikkannya sebelum dia berubah."

Prajurit itu lantas menarik pedang dari sisi tubuhnya, dengan berani melayangkan benda berujung tajam itu pada sang Pangeran. "Kalau begitu kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa pulang anda dengan cara kasar."

Dahinya berkerut dengan mata mendelik tajam kearah pria di depannya. Ia kembali menoleh kebelakang, air terjun _Loan_ sudah menunggunya. Air nya mengalir deras dengan dua putaran air berukuran sedang di bawah nya. Sejauh ini tak pernah ada orang yang berhasil lolos dari putaran air yang akan mengirim mu menuju tempat antah berantah. Tempat yang dikatakan akan membawamu pada penunggu Air terjun ini. Namun jika kau berhasil, air akan membawa mu hingga hilir sungai, menuju hutan _Legolas_ di bagian timur.

Pria itu menghirup nafas dalam sedang matanya masih fokus pada prajurit yang berjalan semakin dekat. Hanya ada dua pilihan. Kembali atau terjun. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangan nya sesaat lalu mengepalkannya kuat, memantapkan pilihannya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya melayang kebelakang. Matanya terpejam sedang tubuhnya terhempas masuk kedalam air, masuk kedalam pusaran air kencang yang mengombang – ambing tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another World**

 **.**

 **A Story by**  
 **Izahina98**

 **.**

 **"Masa lalu bukan untuk kau sesali melainkan untuk membawa mu melangkah dengan pasti menuju masa depan yang lebih baik."**

 **.**

 **Warning! : Mengandung unsur Boys Love, yaoi, boy x boy, typo, tema pasaran, drama banget.**  
 **Cerita murni dari otak author. Tolong hargain penulis dengan meninggalkan sesuatu di kolom Review.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sana lah mereka. Berkumpul di kantor sang Raja dengan pemikirannya masing - masing. Nafas Sehun masih terdengar terengah dengan mata berkilat marah, tangannya terkepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Dia menghilang! Semua ini salahmu, brengsek."Ia berteriak marah

"Hushh! Jaga ucapanmu, Sehun! Kau sedang bicara pada Raja!"Pria berkulit tan di samping nya memperingati. Lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol "Maaf Yang Mulia, dia ini memang tempramen sekali. Tolong maafkan dia.."Kai berucap sedang Sehun kembali mendengus kuat – kuat.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu kepalanya menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa. Aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya dengan baik."Wajahnya jelas terlihat sedih.

"Memang itu yang harusnya kau lakukan! Kau sudah berjanji padaku dulu."Sehun kembali berujar dengan nada yang masih meninggi .

"Janji?"Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya "Janji apa yang aku buat memangnya?"Dia bertanya.

Sehun melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya acuh. Jongin kembali menghela nafas berat, ia memijit pelipisnya sebentar lalu kembali menghadap sang Raja "Sekali lagi tolong maafkan sikapnya itu Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ia menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela kerajaan. Di luar, hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah mewakili perasaanya saat ini. Banyak hal yang membuat nya bingung, pertanya – pertanyaan aneh mulai muncul di otaknya seperti "Siapa aku sebenarnya?" atau "Siapa Kris dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan Baekhyun?".

Chanyeol mengusap kaca jendela yang berembun lalu menatap pantulan Jongin dan Sehun di kaca "Ya. Tapi bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa mengingat sesuatu."

Jongin melirik Sehun sesaat—meminta si pria albino itu untuk menjelaskan. Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal namun tetap mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat jika ia setuju.

"Baiklah. Ini terjadi sekitar 20tahun yang lalu…"

* * *

 **The Past : Beginning.**

* * *

Suara kecipak air terdengar seiring langkah kaki nya di dalam air, mengejar ikan – ikan berukuran sedang yang berenang bebas di sekitar kaki nya. Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk melihat dengan jelas arah ikan itu berenang. Bibirnya akan mengkerucut lucu saat tangannya tak bisa menggapai satupun ikan tersebut. Ia meneggakan tubuhnya kembali sambil berkacak pinggang, mulutnya bergerak kecil mengeluarkan umpatan.

"Aish—Kenapa sulit sekali menangkap mereka, eoh?!"

Pria yang lain justru terkekeh saat menatap tingkah pria mungil di depannya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tersenyum kecil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menunjukkan seekor ikan berukuran cukup besar yang baru saja ia dapatkan—bermaksud pamer.

"Ck. Mau pamer ya? Lihat saja, sebentar lagi aku akan dapatkan ikan yang lebih besar daripada punya mu, Sehuna!"Ia melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dengan dagu terangkat.

Pria albino di depannya kembali terkekeh. Ia melempar ikan tadi ke tanah lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir sungai itu "Ya. Carilah sampai dapat. Aku ingin lihat sampai mana perjuanganmu itu." Sehun menjeda, jari telunjuk kanannya terangkat keudara "Tapi ingat! Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama didalam air, kau bisa kedinginan."ujarnya memperingati.

Baekhyun cemberut "Iya, Iya aku tau." Ia merunduk untuk menaikan celana nya hingga keatas lutut lalu tersenyum remeh pada Sehun "Tapi, jangan menangis kalau aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih besar ya!"

Sehun bergidik sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berlari kecil untuk kembali mengejari ikan - ikan. Bibir tipisnya mengulum senyuman saat melihat wajah manyun Baekhyun saat kembali gagal menggapai tergetnya. Meskipun sikapnya kekanakan, Baekhyun tetap terlihat manis di matanya.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak pelan di langit. Beruntung hari ini cuaca sedang bagus, jadi mereka bisa bebas melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka. Ya, salah satunya seperti menangkap ikan. Sehun menidurkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan, matanya terpejam seolah menikmati usapan angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

"Uwaa! Sehuuunn!"

Kedua matanya yang awalnya terpejam sontak terbuka, tubuhnya menegang seketika. ia bangkit. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan ketika matanya tak menemukan keberadaann sosok mungil itu di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyuna? Kau dimana?"ia berteriak

Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara gemersik ilalang yang bergoyang diterpa angin. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan kekiri, telinganya ia fokuskan untuk menangkap suara si mungil.

"Se—Sehun! Cepat kemari.."

Ia lantas berlari, menuju keasal suara. Kira – kira 5 meter dari tempatnya barusan. Baekhyun kini tengah duduk bersimpuh membelakanginya dengan pakaian yang basah, ia bahkan bisa lihat punggungnya yang bergetar—sepertinya dia kedinginan. Tanpa buang waktu ia berjalan mendekat. Yang di lihat berikutnya justru membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Siapa dia?"Satu pertanyaan lolos dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tangannya masih setia mengusap surai kemerahan seorang pria yang terbaring di depannya, tangannya sekali lagi ia arahkan ke leher bagian kiri sang pria—memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Bagaimana? Masih hidup?"Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Detak jantungnya masih ada kok! Lebih baik kita bawa dia pulang, sepertinya dia habis bertarung atau semacamnya."

Sehun menggeleng cepat "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membawa sembarang orang kerumahmu!" Ia lantas meneliti penampilan pria itu lalu kembali berujar "Bagaimana jika dia ini jahat? Aku tidak mau hal yang tidak – tidak terjadi padamu."Sehun berucap tak setuju. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dari atas pria itu lalu menariknya pelan, memaksanya untuk bangkit "Lebih baik kita pulang dan biarkan dia."Sehun menguatkan tarikannya namun Baekhyun justru menahannya.

Kepalanya menggeleng "Meninggalkannya lalu membiarkan dia mati begitu saja? Aku tidak bisa."Netra mereka kini bertemu "Aku yakin jika dia bukan orang jahat. Percaya padaku, Sehuna!" Baekhyun memelas, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan kedua tanganya.

Sehun menatap mata Baekhyun sebentar lalu memalingkan wajah setelahnya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah pasrah. Ia paling tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu oleh si mungil—itu kelemahannya.

"Oke, baiklah."Baekhyun memekik kegirangan sambil memeluk yang lebih tinggi "Tapi, kau juga harus waspada. Janji?"Pria mungil itu mengangguk – nganggukan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ia tautkan pada jari kelingking Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi lalu kembali menatap sosok asing di depannya. Sosok asing yang terasa familiar. Wajahnya mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Ia terdiam lama sekali sebelum akhirnya panggilan Baekhyun membuyarkannya.

Mereka memapah pria itu masuk kedalam hutan yang terletak tak jauh dari sungai. Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga mereka tiba di sana, sebuah desa kecil yang di kelilingi oleh pohon – pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Sedang dibagian tengah, pohon besar terlihat berdiri dengan kokoh. Di dahannya terdapat sebuah rumah yang juga berbahan dasar kayu—semacam rumah pohon dengan tangga terbuat dari tali tambang sebagai akses menuju rumah. Berdaun sangat lebat dengan akar – akar sulur yang menjuntai kebawah menandakkan jika pohon ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Tidak banyak rumah disini, membuat lingkungan terasa sepi dan sunyi.

Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu pondok sederhana yang berada di paling depan. Pintunya terbuka otomatis saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di atas papan kayu sebagai lantai depan rumahnya.

"Hati – hati.."Baekhyun berseru

Saat melewati pintu. Ruangan luas akan menyambutmu, jauh berbeda dari pemandangan diluar. Pepatah yang mengatakan jika _'Jangan melihat dari sampulnya saja'_ sepertinya memang benar adanya. Lihat saja?! Jika dari luar memang terlihat seperti pondok biasa namun berbeda saat kau berhasil masuk kedalam. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dan hampir seluruhnya berbahan dasar kayu kualitas tinggi. Kuat dan kokoh. Beberapa lentera juga terlihat menggantung di sisi – sisi ruangan sebagai penerangan. Didepan sana terlihat perapian kecil yang mulutnya terbuat dari campuran tanah putih dan juga batu.

Mereka membawa pria itu masuk kedalam salah satu kamar, membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan diatas ranjang berukuran sedang. Setelah nya Baekhyun bergegas untuk mengambil baskom berisi air dan juga kain. Sehun hanya diam, menatap bagaimana Baekhyun dengan telaten mengurus pria misterius itu. Terkadang kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Wow! Sehuna, lihat! Lukanya menutup perlahan.."Baekhyun memekik ketika melihat luka sayatan di pipi pria itu

Sehun mengeryit "Apa kau tidak merasa jika dia mirip seseorang, Baek?"

Baekhyun lantas menoleh, ikut mengerutkan dahinya sedang otaknya mulai memikirkan ucapan Sehun barusan. "Kau benar, seperti déjà vu. Tapi aku tidak mengingat siapa yang waktu itu ku tolong, lagipula sepertinya itu sudah cukup lama."Baekhyun berujar. Baskom tadi ia letakkan di atas nakas di pinggir ranjang.

Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Baekhyun ini terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain dan mudah melupakan sesuatu. Kelemahan yang membuatnya Sehun harus selalu siap sedia di sampingnya. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu – lalu terjadi lagi. Seperti di tipu orang misalnya.

"Sehuna, tolong pinjami dia baju ya. Kau tau kan pakaianku tidak mungkin muat di tubuhnya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia berdecak namun tetap berjalan ke kamar di sebelah untuk mengobrak – abrik lemari berwarna cokelat tua miliknya lalu membawa satu stel pakaian berwarna merah garis putih untuk dikenakan pria itu.

"Terimaksih."Baekhyun tersenyum.

Tidak terasa pagi telah menjelang. Sehun terbangun di kursi tengah ruangan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap karena mencemaskan pria asing itu. Tunggu—jangan salah paham. Sehun hanya takut jika pria itu akan terbangun ditengah malam dan berbuat yang tidak – tidak pada Baekhyun karena pria mungilnya itu bersikeras untuk menjaga pria itu seorang diri.

Ia bangkit. Merenggangkan otot - ototnya sebentar lalu berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sudah terlelap kini dengan posisi terduduk sedang kepala di sandarkan di sisi ranjang. Tentu itu bukan posisi nyaman untuk terlelap. Sehun mendekat lalu memperhatikan laki – laki di depan Baekhyun dengan jeli. Hebat sekali. Luka di tubuhnya bahkan sudah hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

"Aku yakin betul jika dia berasal dari Ras _Guardian_. Karena hanya mereka yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini."Sehun bergumam "Dan keturunan ras ini yang tersisa hanyalah…"Ia terdiam sesaat sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku harus mencari tau…"

Dia beralih pada sosok mungil itu kembali. Perlahan mengangkat tubuh si mungil, ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara lipatan kaki dan leher Baekhyun. Berhenti sebentar saat si mungil merengek dalam tidurnya. Tubuh itu ia bawa ke atas ranjang nya sendiri, membaringkan nya lalu menarik selimut berwarna abu – abu untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga menyisakkan kepalanya saja yang menyembul keluar.

Ia mengelus surai kebiruan Baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi pria itu pelan. "Aku harus pergi sebentar. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Baekhyuna."Ia berbisik.

Sehun melangkah keluar. Ia kembali menoleh untuk menatap rumah itu sekali lagi. Sebenarnya sedikit berat bagi nya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama pria asing itu namun ia juga harus segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu menghilang di balik angin yang ia buat.

 **-Another World-**

Pria itu membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap pelan untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah wajah seorang pria manis yang merunduk di atasnya. Ia tersentak. Refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu kok."Ia tertawa pelan lalu kembali meraih nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas air.

Pria berambut merah itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan setiap pergerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh si mungil. Baekhyun meletakkan nampan barusan di pangkuannya lalu meraih mangkuk itu dan memberikan nya pada si rambut merah "Ini makanlah."

Pria itu melirik isi mangkuk itu sesaat lalu kembali melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan ragu ia menerima mangkuk yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"I—Ini dimana? Dan kau siapa?"Tanya sang pria.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi "Kau berada di desa _Azure_ , pernah dengar?"pria itu mengangguk "Dan namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun."Dia berujar, ia melirik pria itu sesaat "Lalu siapa namamu?".

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk "Chanyeol ya? Ya sudah. Cepat habiskan supnya sebelum dingin."

Chanyeol memakan makanan nya dalam diam sedang matanya masih terpaku pada sosok di depannya yang sejak tadi terus saja berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir kemerahan itu bergerak – gerak saat berbicara, dan tanpa sadar ia akan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat si mungil tertawa atau tersenyum manis kearahnya. Matanya akan membentuk sebuah garis melengkuk seperti bulan sabit ketika dia tersenyum, sangat cantik.

"Baekhyuna?" Mereka sontak menoleh secara bersamaan. Di ambang pintu Sehun sudah berdiri, menyandarkan bahu kanannya sedang matanya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah membuatkan mu sup." Baekhyun beranjak. Keluar melewati Sehun menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian paling belakang.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia berdiri di belakang si mungil, kedua tanganya bergerak memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang sedang dagunya ia taruh diatas kepala Baekhyun, hidung nya sesekali mengirup dalam – dalam aroma rambut alami pria itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap lengan Sehun sesaat sebelum mengaduk sup itu kembali lalu menuangkan isinya kedalam mangkuk kecil ditangannya. Tanpa sadar seseorang yang lain memperhatikan mereka.

Suasana malam disini sangat lah sepi namun langitnya sangat indah. Titik – titik cahaya terlihat mendominasi diantara gumpalan awan tipis. Semilir angin tertiup pelan membuat ranting pohon bergoyang menimbulkan suara yang khas.

Baekhyun duduk di teras pondok dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah. Kegiatan favorite nya saat malam hari, memandangi langit sambil bersandung pelan. Seorang diri atau terkadang berdua bersama Sehun. Suara burung – burung malam saling bersahutan, terdengar seolah ikut bernyanyi mengiringi nya. Beberapa binatang kecil seperti tupai akan turun dan mendekatinya, sedang di bawah sana kunang – kunang keluar dari balik semak – semak, bersinar terang diantara kegelapan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kaki yang bergerak – gerak di udara.

"Lagu yang indah."

Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Apa suaraku mengganggumu?"Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Chanyeol segera mendudukan tubuh nya tepat di sebelah si mungil. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu lantas menggeleng lalu ikut tersenyum simpul padanya "Tidak. Aku justru menyukainya, suaramu juga sangat indah."Ujarnya memuji .

Semburat merah taunya muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun tanpa sadar "Be—Benarkah? Suaraku biasa saja padahal."

Dia mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya keudara, membentuk lambang V "Aku serius. Aku menyukainya.."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang menawan.

"Terimakasih."

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat mereka melewati waktu dalam keheningan, terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, mulutnya terbuka berulang kali—berniat untuk memulai obrolan.

"Eumm.."Chanyeol bergumam pelan. "Baekhyun? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Tentu."

Ia melirik sekelilingnya lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. "Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Sehun? Apa hubunganmu dengan nya? Ah— maksudku, kemana orang tua mu? Dan kenapa disini sepi sekali?"Chanyeol bertanya ragu.

Pria itu tak lantas menjawab, ia terdiam sesaat seperti memikirkan sesuatu "Orang tua ku sudah tiada."Ia menjeda, kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk melihat kedua kakinya "Kau masih ingat Perang _Bloods_ yang terjadi dahulu?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tentu dia tau. Perang berdarah yang timbul karena ulah Ayah nya. "Mereka gugur saat berperang. Ras kami yang tersisa melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di hutan ini.."Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya kembali— menerawang ingatannya di masa lalu.

"Dan pada saat itu aku menemukan Sehun terluka disana. Usianya kira – kira 15tahun saat itu."Baekhyun lantas tersenyum "Sejak saat itu kami tinggal bersama, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga ku sendiri. Aku sangat menyangainya.."jelasnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menceritakan kisah itu lagi. Itu pasti berat."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa. Selama aku memiliki Sehun, itu sudah lebih cukup bagiku."

"Kau berasal dari Ras _Elves_ , benar?"Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Benar. Kenapa memang?"

"Lalu apa Sehun juga sama seperti mu? Berasal dari Ras _Elves_?"Chanyeol bertanya, ia melipat kedua kakinya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, terlihat penasaran.

"Bukan. Dia berasal dari Ras _Halfling_. Gabungan antara Ras _Wind_ dan juga Ras _Raven_ —Ras dengan kemampuan bertarung yang hebat dengan Element Angin sebagai dasar kekuatannya. Dia itu juga sangat ahli dalam membuat strategi."Ucapnya panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dengan bibir terkulum.

Sepanjang malam mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol banyak hal. Saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, melupakan fakta jika udara malam sangat dingin. Malam sudah semakin larut dan udara malam semakin dingin membuat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera kembali masuk kedalam.

Tidak terasa 3hari telah berlalu. Mereka melewati hari dengan aktivitas mereka se[erti biasanya di tambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang membuat hari mereka lebih menyenangkan. Ralat—terkecuali Sehun sepertinya.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di bawah pohon apel. Tangannya sesekali bergerak membentuk sebuah angin kecil di ujung jarinya. Ia bosan—sangat. Semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pria itu. Sehun cemburu? Entahlah. Tapi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya. Wajahnya berubah datar dengan tatapan tajam, dingin dan menusuk. Benar - benar tidak terlihat seperti Sehun yang biasanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengabaikannya, dia nya saja yang tidak mau diajak bergabung. Dia lebih memilih memantau mereka dari kejauhan atau terkadang pergi ke Desa tetangga untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya guna mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan. Sejauh ini informasi yang diadapatkan masih sedikit.

"Pangeran ya?" Dia menggeleng pelan dengan sudut bibir terangkat "Tidak kusangka."

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba terlelap. Hingga sebuah suara asing tanpa sengaja tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Jaraknya masih jauh, tapi Sehun bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. Mereka datang dari sebelah Utara dengan menggunakan kuda.

"Ada yang mendekat."Ia berujar waspada.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sekelilingnya sedang telinga masih mencoba fokus menangkap suara itu. Tak lama beberapa pasukan berkuda muncul dan berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun segera menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan Baekhyun, bermaksud melindungi si mungil.

"Kalian? Untuk apa kalian kemari?"Ucap Chanyeol.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian turun dan bersimpuh dengan satu kaki menempel pada tanah. Kepalanya ia tundukan "Maaf Paduka Pangeran, kami harus segera membawa anda pulang ke kerajaan. Yang Mulia Raja sedang sekarat dan Yang Mulia Ratu meminta hamba untuk membawa pulang anda."Ia berujar tanpa menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Tapi ini mendesak paduka. Sebenarnya Yang Mulia Ratu juga sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.."Ujarnya takut – takut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kerajaan di serang. Raja dan Ratu terluka dan penduduk kini terlantar karna tempat tinggal mereka juga telah hancur karena ulah Kakak anda Paduka."Orang itu menjelaskan.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi dengan erat hingga urat – uratnya menyembul keluar. Ia memang membenci Ayahnya namun tidak dengan Ibundanya. Apalagi Rakyat ikut terkena imbas karena masalah ini. Tentu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan nya begitu saja. Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia berbalik untuk berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya .

Sehun masih disana, melindungi tubuh mungil Baekhyun di balik tubuh tingginya. Gengaman tanganya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun semakin menguat seolah menyuruh Baekhyun agar tetap di tempatnya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang juga meliriknya dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya."Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku akan kembali. Aku janji!" Ia berujar dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju kuda hitam didepannya namun berhenti sesaat untuk menatap pria mungil itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi, memacu kudanya membelah kesunyian lalu menghilang di telan jarak.

 **…**

Chanyeol memang memegang janji nya. Tepat setelah seminggu pertemuan mereka, dia kembali namun kembali dengan kabar yang membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun tercengang. Dia datang dengan membawa kurungan berisi sepasang burung merpati berwarna biru. Semua tau jika ini adalah tradisi kerajaan jika ingin melamar pasangannya.

Pria itu meletakan kurungan burung di sampingnya lalu bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun, memegang kedua tangan pria itu layaknya memegang seorang putri "Menikahlah dengan ku, Baekhyuna! Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya." Terdengar pasaran? Tapi itulah yang Chanyeol katakan. Kedua matanya bahkan berbinar terang saat mengatakannya.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung dengan kedua mata melebar tak percaya. Ia meneliti kedalam manik merah terang Chanyeol untuk mencari kebenaran dari matanya. Dan pria itu masih tetap dalam posisinya, tersenyum lebar untuk menyakinkan si mungil.

Ia mengirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan lalu kembali menguatkan genggaman tangannya "Menikahlah denganku, Baekhyuna.."

Sebuah anggukan sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas lalu berputar sebentar sebagai bentuk ekpresi kebahagiannya.

Sedangkan hingga malam menjelang Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Duduk termenung diatas batu berukuran sedang di tengah sungai. Kakinya menendang – nendang air sungai berulang kali. Moodnya sedang buruk sepertinya. Ia membuang nafas lalu kembali mengangkat kedua kakinya, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lengan. Ya ampun—dia seperti orang yang patah hati saja.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang aku melamar Baekhyun?"Chanyeol muncul tiba – tiba lalu tanpa permisi ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lalu melirik Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya, ia berdecih dengan bibir mengkerut kesal. "Memang!"jawabnya singkat.

"Wow—Kenapa? Aku ini pria baik – baik, asal kau tau."

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sebelah alis terangkat sedang bibirnya membentuk senyum remeh pada si jangkung "Kau? Pria baik – baik? Heh—aku tidak percaya."Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, menatap kebun bunga di seberang sungai "Aku ini sebenarnya tidak setuju karena ya—karena aku mencintai Baekhyun lebih dulu daripada kau."Jelasnya. Chanyeol sontak menoleh dengan bola mata melebar.

"Kau serius?!"Tanya nya tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap "Untuk apa aku bohong? Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun, bahkan nyawaku sendiri."Ia tersenyum kecil "Dia segalanya bagiku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku akan mengabdikan hidupku hanya untuknya seorang."

"Tapi—" Dia menjeda sesaat. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol, melirik penampilan pria itu dari bawah sampai atas. "Tapi, jika dia memang mencintaimu ya aku tidak bisa apa – apa."lalu kembali menghela nafas.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tertawa pelan "Tenang saja, dia aman bersamaku! Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku berjanji."

"Memang itu yang harusnya kau lakukan! Lihat saja, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu bahkan jika kau Raja sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli, kau mengerti?"Ujar Sehun sarat akan ancaman.

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan jemari kelingkingnya di udara "Ya, aku berjanji. Kau boleh melakukan apapun jika aku berani begitu."

 **…**

Pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di selenggarakan secara meriah. Para penduduk bersuka cita menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga baru didalam kerajaan. Rumah mereka kembali dan mereka mendapatkan Raja dan Ratu yang baru, tentu ini berita baik. Sehun tentunya juga ikut, karena Baekhyun tidak mau jika tidak pergi bersamanya. Dan sebagai penghormatan Chanyeol mengangkat Sehun sebagai Jendral pertama kerajaan sekaligus pengawal pribadi Baekhyun—kalau tugas yang kedua itu Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya.

Hari – hari berlalu dalam suasana damai dan tentram. Para penduduk juga sudah menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa—Berkebun, berternak dan juga berjualan di pasar. Chanyeol menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, ia menjadi Raja yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Kini tidak ada lagi penduduk yang terlantar. Kabar ini pun merembak kesegala penjuru negeri, membuat banyak orang ingin bertemu langsung dengan Raja mereka yang baru.

Sehun berlari dengan nafas memburu. Ia membuka pintu kantor Chanyeol dengan menyentaknya sedikit kasar "Aku mendapat berita buruk!"

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, menatap Sehun dengan alis saling bertautan lalu beralih menatap gulungan kertas di tangan si pria albino "Berita buruk? Cepat katakan!"

"Kris kembali! Dia mengibarkan bendera perang pada kita!"Sehun berucap. Alisnya saling bertautan dengan sorot mata yang tajam "Dia bahkan memaksamu menyerahkan Baekhyun padanya! Shit—sudah kuduga aku mengenal pria itu sebelumnya."Sehun mengumpat.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sebelum kau datang, Baekhyun juga pernah menolong seseorang seperti mu. Dia juga melamar Baekhyun beberapa hari setelah nya namun Baekhyun saat itu menolak dengan alasan jika dia tidak bisa menikahi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan kau tau? Dia sempat menculik Baekhyun dari ku."Sehun mendesah frustasi "Dia masih keras kepala juga ternyata!"

Chanyeol membuang nafas berat. Ia benci peperangan namun ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan ancaman Kris begitu saja. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat _Hyung_ nya itu. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuan nya tercapai bagaimana pun yang terjadi. Ia takut rakyat akan kembali terkena imbas dari perbuatannya itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia harus menyetujui permintaannya.

Dan di sini lah mereka. Berada di tanah yang luas jauh dari ibukota. Berdiri dengan pasukannya masing – masing. Chanyeol dan Kris sama – sama berdiri dibarisan terdepan pasukan mereka untuk memimpin. Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Menatap Sehun dan juga Jongin yang sudah siap dengan pedang - pedang mereka. Sedang Baekhyun berdiri di barisan paling belakang, berdiri di tempat tertinggi bersama pasukan dengan busur sebagai senjata mereka—pasukan dengan kemampuan jarak jauh.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas dalam lalu kembali menatap Kris yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Kris menyeringai dengan Pedang yang sudah mengacung diudara.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi. Chanyeol segera mengangkat pedangnya keatas membuat pasukan dibelakangnya ikut bersiap, mereka menarik senjata mereka masing – masing dengan badan tercondong kedapan—bersiap untuk berlari.

"Serangggg!"

Dan perang dimulai saat Chanyeol mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan sebagai isyarat untuk menyerang. Kedua belah kubu mulai berlari menerjang satu sama lain. Chanyeol memacu kudanya secepat mungkin, membelah lautan makhluk menyeramkan dan menebas siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya kini hanya satu yaitu berhadapan langsung dengan Kris.

Sementara, Sehun bertugas memimpin pasukan di sayap kanan. Ia meraih pedangnya dari ruang hampa, memacu kudanya dengan cepat lalu melompat turun saat berada di tengah. Ia berguling lalu menebaskan pedangnya pada musuh yang mendekat.

Bangsa _**Orc, Minotaur**_ dan para _**Serigala**_ berbaur menjadi satu untuk merobohkan pasukan. Sehun harus bertindak lebih cepat karena lawannya tidak bisa di remehkan. Bangsa _Orc_ adalah Ras yang terkenal kuat dan menguasai dengan baik teknik dalam berperang.

Sehun dengan keahlian strateginya segera memutar otak dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang sesuai strategi yang sudah ia buat. _Centaurus, Satyr_ dan bangsa _Raven_ bergabung menjadi satu dalam menjalankan perintah Sehun. Bangsa _Raven_ dengan tubuh kecilnya bertugas untuk menumbangkan bangsa _Orc_ dengan menebas kaki mereka dengan pedang lancip menyerupai jarum. Bangsa _**Raven**_ —Para tikus yang ahli dalam peperangan jarak dekat lalu para _**Satyr**_ _—manusia berkaki kambing_ akan menghabisi musuh yang tersisa dengan Gada sebagai senjatanya. Sejata dengan ujung berbentuk bulat mirip seperti permen lollipop.

"Habisi mereka semua! Jangan biarkan satupun lolos!"Sehun berteriak lantang. Tangan dan tubuhnya sudah di penuhi dengan bercak darah merah kehitaman kini.

Jika di sayap kanan ada Sehun maka di sayap kiri ada Jongin yang memimpin. Bersama para _**Centaurus**_ dan juga prajurit berkemampuan khusus untuk membantunya menyerang. Puluhan anak panah melesat cepat menembus siapa saja yang berani mendekat. Baekhyun bersama pasukannya berhasil menjantuhkan setengah dari pasukan musuh. Puluhan makhluk sudah jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah, baik dari pihak Kris maupun pihak Chanyeol.

Sedang dilangit Para _**Hippogriff**_ terbang dengan batu sihir di kaki – kaki mereka. Makhluk berwujud setengah rajawali dan setengah kuda itu dengan mudah menjatuhkan batu – batu itu pada musuh. Batu yang akan membakar siapa saja yang memiliki niatan jahat dalam hatinya. Atau sebagian dari mereka akan terbang menukik untuk membawa tubuh musuh ke langit dan menghempaskannya ketanah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Adikku.."Kris menyeringai , ia melompat turun dari kuda putihnya.

Chanyeol di depannya sudah siap dengan dua pedang kembar sebagai senjata andalannya. Pertarungan mereka dimulai. Chanyeol menyilangkan pedangnya di depan wajah untuk menghalau serangan Kris. Ia mendorong pedang Kris kuat lalu melayangkan sebelah pedangnya kearah kiri pria itu.

Kris merunduk untuk menghindar lalu melompat sedikit menjauh. Ia tertawa mengejek ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah terengah. "Pertarungan baru dimulai dan kau sudah kelelahan? Kau memang tidak pantas jadi Raja, Chanyeora!"

"Diam kau!"Ujar nya. Chanyeol menggeram dengan mata berkilat marah, nafas nya memburu dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Well—aku tidak perduli dengan posisi Raja yang kau rebut dariku. Dari awal aku memang tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi aku tidak terima jika Baekhyun lebih memilihmu daripada aku."

Kris kembali melesat cepat kearah Chanyeol. Sangat cepat bahkan mereka kini terlihat seperti cahaya yang saling beradu di udara. Dengan gerakan memutar Kris menganyunkan pedangnya membuat pipi dan lengan Chanyeol tergores. Kaki panjang Chanyeol lantas melayang untuk menendang wajah Kris namun berhasil di blok olehnya. Kepalan tangan Kris menguat dengan aura kebiruan terpusat disana, bergerak untuk meninju ulu hati pria di depannya.

"Shit! brengsek kau, Kris!"Chanyeol berteriak. Ia menekan dadanya kuat lalu mengusap cairan dkental di sudut bibirnya. Aura kemerahan muncul semakin terang di sekeliling tubuhnya membentuk perisai untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Kris tertawa remeh. Menyerang dan menghindar . Mereka saling membalas dengan kekuatan maksimal yang mereka miliki. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat ingin mengalah bahkan mereka sudah tidak memperdulikan luka sobek di tubuh masing – masing.

Chanyeol menangkis tinjuan Kris lalu memusatkan kekuatannya di kaki untuk kembali melayangkan tendangan pada tulang rusuk nya dengan kencang hingga tubuh Kris terpelanting jauh kedepan. Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya sedang tanah ia cengkram untuk membuat nya berhenti, garis panjang menyerupai parit kini terbentuk karena ulahnya.

"Brengsek!"Pria itu kembali menenggakkan tubuhnya. Arena pertempuran mereka sudah jauh berbeda saat diawal. Tanah retak dengan lubang – lubang terbentuk di tanah juga cairah merah yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu membawa Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membuka telapak tangan kanannya, membentuk bola api berukuran sedang lalu melayangkannya kearah Kris. Bola api itu melesat sangat cepat bahkan membuat Kris tak bisa mengelak.

Kris terpelanting, api itu membakar tubuhnya namun padam setelah Kris menepuk pakaiannya. Ajaib sekali. "Kau lupa? Aku juga berasal dari Ras yang sama seperti mu! Api tidak bisa membakarku!" ia berujar sombong.

"Kini giliran ku!" Kris mengiris pergelangan tangannya secara bergantian hingga membuat darah menetes dengan deras dari luka sayatannya.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, merapalkan mantra lalu disaat yang bersamaan muncul lingkaran awan hitam dilangit membentuk lubang di tengahnya dengan kilatan – kilatan petir yang ikut menyambar. Para prajurit yang tadinya tengah sibuk berperang sontak terhenti untuk menyaksikan sesosok makhluk menyeramkan yang keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"Itu kan? Sial—jangan bilang dia akan melakukannya.."Baekhyun mengumpat. Pria mungil itu bersiul kencang untuk memanggil salah satu _Hippogriff_ untuk datang mendekat.

Ia melompat naik dan segera terbang ketempat Chanyeol berada. Namun langkahnya terhalang oleh terpaan angin kencang, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan untuk menghalau debu yang menerpa. Ia mengintip dari celah lengannya.

"Tidak! Baekhyun apa yang akan dia lakukan?"Sehun berucap. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak kini.

Sedangkan makhluk itu berhasil keluar dari lubang hitam. Itu _**Wyvern—**_ Makhluk menyerupai Naga dengan warna hitam mendominasi tubuhnya. Memiliki sayap kelelawar dan juga ekor berduri. Tidak seperti Naga, makhluk ini hanya memiliki dua kaki dengan cakar seperti seekor elang dan tidak bernafaskan api. Namun makhluk ini terkenal licik dan juga jahat. Melambangkan perang dan iri hati—mereka juga dapat menyemburkan racun yang sangat berbahaya.

 _Wyvern_ itu kini sudah terbang tepat di belakang Kris—seperti menunggu perintah dari si pemanggil. Kedua tangan Kris terlipat di depan dada dengan dagu meninggi, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian, sarat akan ejekan. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, adikku sayang.." Kris mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan sebagai isyrat.

Makhluk itu terbang dengan gerakan zig zag mendekati Chanyeol dengan cepat. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Chanyeol menghindar juga menyerang. Tubuhnya berguling untuk menghindari hantaman ekor berdurinya. Namun sia – sia saja, makhluk itu berhasil mencengkram tubuh Chanyeol lalu membawanya terbang perlahan "Sial!" Chanyeol bergerak brutal untuk melepaskan diri.

"Chanyeoll!"Baekhyun berteriak. Ia mengejar Chanyeol dari belakang, berusaha menggapai tangan pria itu.

Baekhyun menyerang dengan melesatkan anak panah dari busur nya berkali - kali. Berhasil tapi tak berdampak apapun. Makhluk itu justru menggerang marah lalu melayangkan ekor berdurinya membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhempas kencang, menghentak tanah berulang kali sampai Sehun menangkap tubuh si mungil dengan bantuan angin miliknya. Darah keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Hal setimpal yang ia dapatkan karena aksi nekatnya barusan.

"Baekhyun! Astaga! Bertahanlah, Baek!"Sehun berteriak panik.

Pria mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali sedang matanya masih setia menatap sosok Chanyeol yang semakin mengabur. Tangannya menggapai keudara seolah ingin menggapai pria jangkungnya. Sehun langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun yang terangkat lantas menggenggamnya erat lalu membawa tubuh itu untuk ia peluk. Dada nya naik turun tak beraturan dengan nafas yang terdengar putus – putus. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam perlahan. Namun sebelum benar – benar tertutup, Sehun masih bisa mendengar Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Selamatkan Chanyeol, Sehuna."

* * *

 **The Past—  
End.**

* * *

"Setelah itu para pelindung empat arah mata angin muncul. Walau terkena racun dan juga luka yang cukup parah, Baekhyun berhasil selamat karena pertolongan _Suzaku_. Lalu Kris dihukum karena telah melanggar larangan dengan membuka portal dunia lain."Sehun menjelaskan.

Ia menyandarkan bahunya di rak buku di ruangan itu. Sebelah tanganya terlipat di depan dada sedang tangan yang lain menyentuh dagu runcing "Sepertinya Kris menyegel kekuatan dan juga ingatanmu. Dia memanipulasi waktu dengan mengirimmu kedunia yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau kunjungi."

"Itu terjadi 20tahun yang lalu? Tapi kenapa aku masih terlihat muda seperti ini? Kau juga! padahal saat di cerita, Baekhyun menemukanmu saat berusia 15 tahun?"

"Usia mu bahkan sudah lebih dari 100tahun"Ujar Sehun.

"Huh? Kau bercanda?"Chanyeol berucap tak percaya.

"Dia benar. Bagi Ras yang memiliki kekuatan alami memang memiliki umur yang lebih panjang. Berbeda dengan ras _Human_ yang terlahir tanpa kekuatan."Jongin menimpali.

"Oke—"Chanyeol mengangguk walau wajahnya masih terlihat ragu "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Bukankah dia dihukum?"

Sehun meliriknya, tubuhnya kembali ia tegakkan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin miliknya. "Seiryuu memang berhasil membunuhnya saat itu. Tapi—"Ia menjeda.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun tak lantas bertanya. Ia memilih diam untuk menunggu lanjutan penjelasan yang Sehun berikan.

"Dia bangkit kembali sebagai pemimpin Ras _Spectre._ "lanjutnya.

"Wha—kenapa bisa?"Chanyeol berujar tak percaya.

"Ras _Spectre_ terlahir dari kegelapan dan juga dendam di dalam hatinya. Dia bukan lagi Kris yang dulu. Kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dan kita tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan."Kali ini Jongin ikut bicara.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun lebih lama bersama dia! Kau taukan dia itu licik!"Sehun berucap dengan nada meninggi. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu menepuk – nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu berniat untuk menenangkan "Iya aku tahu. Tenang saja besok pagi kita akan menyusulnya."pria berkulit tan itu kembali menghadap Chanyeol "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin mengumpulkan bala bantuan."

"Terimakasih."

Pria berkulit tan itu membungkuk sebentar untuk member hormat lalu melenggang pergi. Di luar hujan kini sudah mereda, menyisakkan genangan air di tanah. Sehun meliriknya, menundukkan kepalanya sesaat untuk memberi hormat.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku melepas segel yang di buat oleh Kris?"

Sehun berhenti sesaat di ambang pintu, ia menolehkan kepalanya namun matanya tak menatap kearah Chanyeol,

"Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana cara melepasnya.."

 **To Be Countinue.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo lagi~~

Gimana? Makin aneh ya? Haduh semoga kalian gak bosen ya baca ceritaku yang tijel bin absurd ini.  
Kali ini aku mau coba jawab pertanyaan kalian kemarin ya. Tolong di perhatikan^^

 **Q &A**

 **Q :** Cerita ini kayak yang Hae Soo di Scarlet Heart itu ya, makanya gak inget apa – apa?

 **A :** Jujur aku belum nonton full episode. Baru episode 1 aja, jadi gak tau bagaimana jalan ceritanya XD (maafkeun saya)

 **Q** **:** Chanyeol semacem kembali kemasa lalu gitu ya?

 **A :** Gak kok. Di Chapt ini udah aku jelasin^^

 **Q** **:** Author ngambil dari banyak referensi ya?

 **A** **:** Iyap.

 **Q :** Maaf kak aku agak gak paham. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya yang mana? (Wah rata – rata pada bingung ya?)

 **A :** Sebelumnya maaf kalau udah bikin kalian bingung. Tapi aku udah jelasin di Chapt ini ya. Intinya Chanyeol yang asli itu rambutnya merah.

 **Q :** Kenapa disini Sehunnya berani banget sama Chanyeol yang seorang raja?

 **A :** Sudah di jelaskan di Chapt ini juga^^

 **Q :** Rada bingung sebenarnya Chanyeol itu kenapa?

 **A :** Di Chapt ini juga sudah aku jelasin ya ^^

Oke deh. Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyemangatin aku dan nyempetin Review dan juga follow dan favorite in ff ini *headbow*  
Jangan bosen – bosen ya^^ dan buat silent reader semoga kalian mau berbaik hati dengan meninggalkan jejak. Mari saling menghargai satu sama lain^^

 **Kritik dan Saran? Silahkan..**

See you next chap and salam Chanbaek Sipper :*

 **#ChanbaekIsReal**


	5. Chanpter 5 : Take You Home

**..**

Dia menoleh ketika pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok mungil dengan jubah mandi berwarna putih gading yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Uap panas masih terliat menguar di sekelilingnya. Titik – titik air menetes dari ujung rambut kebiruannya.

Sang pria menatap pumuda mungil itu lekat, meneliti tiap lekuk tubuh di depannya dari bawah hingga ke ujung ke kepala. Entahlah, ia tiba – tiba saja rindu dengan sosok itu, padahal ia hanya di tinggal sebentar untuk membersihkan diri.

Merasa terus di tatap, si mungil pun bertanya. "Ada apa?" Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kiri sedang tangannya masih sibuk mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Yang ditanya justru menggeleng namun matanya tak kunjung pergi juga, membuat si mungil semakin penasaran tentunya. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Pria jangkung itu langsung menarik tubuh si mungil ketika ia mendekat. Memeluknya dengan posesif seolah tak ingin berpisah barang sedetik pun. Kepalanya ia tempelkan di dada si mungil, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cukup teratur didalam sana. Baekhyun mengernyit namun tak langsung bertanya, ia tidak ingin memaksanya untuk bicara.

Surai kemerahan sang pria ia elus perlahan.

Setelah beberapa menit tak kunjung bicara, akhirnya si mungil kembali membuka mulutnya. "Chanyeol?"Panggilnya. " Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" Tanya nya sedikit ragu.

Chanyeol menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, ia menengadah untuk menatap netra biru shappire yang juga menatapnya kini. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, matanya bergerak resah—terlihat ragu untuk berbicara dan itu membuat si mungil kembali mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Chan?" Panggilnya kembali.

"Aku akan melawan Kris besok." Akhirnya ia bicara. "A—aku sedikit khawatir." Ia berujar gugup, terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau khawatir kalah darinya?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia menghela nafas berat. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam, mencoba meredam kegelisahan di dalam hati. "Aku—aku hanya merasa jika kita akan berpisah dalam waktu yang lama."

Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada Baekhyun, mengusel tempat itu. "Aku takut." Cicitnya.

Baekhyun tersentak kecil. Tidak biasanya melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Jemari halus itu menangkup sisi kedua pipi chubby Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Hei! Kau ini bicara apa, eoh?" Ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau itu kuat! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya. Aku yakin itu!"Ujarnya memberi semangat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi—" ia menjeda. Tangan nya beralih memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan. "Jika sesuatu terjadi, kau akan tetap mencintaiku kan?"

Si mungil terdiam sesaat namun didetik berikutnya ia mengganggukan kepalanya mantap dengan _eyesmile_ yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang manis. "Tentu saja. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Janji?"

Baekhyun menautkan jemari kelingking kanannya dengan milik Chanyeol disertai dengan senyum ceria seperti seorang bocah SD yang menggemaskan. "Ya. Aku janji."

Ekspresinya seketika berubah. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar sambil mengoyangkan tautan jemari kelingking mereka dan itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Chanyeolnya sudah kembali.

"Tapi ingat! Kau juga harus selalu waspada. Dia itu sangat licik! Aku takut dia akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menang. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun memperingati.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan gegabah." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk – nganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menarik dagu si mungil cepat, menggapai bibir ranum itu untuk ia kulum. Bibir Baekhyun ia lumat sedikit kasar dan terkesan menuntut. Sabuk jubah mandi si mungil taunya sudah ia lepas dalam sekali hentak, membuat tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun terekspos dengan jelas. Tangan nakalnya kini sudah menggerayangi dada Baekhyun, sedang tangan yang lain sudah meremas bokong sintal simungil dengan gaya sensual.

"Hmmpt—" Baekhyun memekik tertahan.

Chanyeol langsung mendorong si mungil hingga tubuhnya menerjang kasur—tanpa melepas pangutan mereka, menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil di bawahnya. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah dengan kedua mata berubah sayu, ia terlihat terengah dengan liur yang menempel di ujung bibir dan dagunya. Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Baekhyun yang seperti ini terlihat menggoda baginya.

Sekali lagi, ia gapai bibir itu dengan gemasnya.

Namun sebelum tangannya kembali bertindak semakin nakal, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mengehentikannya. Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol agar memberikannya jarak.

"Jangan sekarang, Chan!"

Chanyeol merengut. "Kenapa? Aku sedang ingin."

"Kau harus menyimpan energimu untuk besok! Bukankah kau ingin menang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke sebelah sisi Baekhyun yang kosong lalu menarik tubuh itu untuk masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Baekhyun terkekeh, tangan mungilnya mulai melingkari punggung lebar Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik dada bidang Chanyeol, hidungnya bergerak untuk membaui aroma tubuh Chanyeol sesekali.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Mata mereka kini kembali bertemu. "Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Berjanji untuk hal apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang ku kenal, apapun yang terjadi. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

Pria jangkung itu menganggukan kepalanya, bergeser sedikit untuk semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada si mungil. Surai kebiruan Baekhyun ia elus perlahan—menyisirnya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Ya, Sayang. Aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another World**

 **.**

 **Original story by**  
 **Izahina98**

 **.**

 **"Semua kekuatan itu memiliki kelemahan. Dan aku akan menemukan kelemahannya.."**

 **.**

 **Warning ! : Mengandung unsur Boy Love, yaoi area, mature content, cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, kata kasar, cerita pasaran, tema mainstream. Full of war. Boring. Kalau agak susah ngerti deskripsian ane tentang kostum mereka, inget aja kostum yang mereka pakai pas di dream konser kemarin.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi. Malam ini, aku kembali terbangun karena mimpi itu, sebuah mimpi yang beberapa hari ini sering kualami. Aku memijit pelipis yang terasa pening—kubuka kedua mataku perlahan, memandangi langit – langit kamar dengan motif abstrak.

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, mimpikah itu atau serpihan memoriku di masa lalu. Itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan mimpi. Tapi jika itu memoriku di masa lalu, aku tak menemukan petunjuk apapun saat mencoba mengingatnya. Seperti ada tembok tebal yang menghalangi, dan aku masih sulit menggapainya.

Mimpi itu seperti sebuah peringatan untukku, jika aku harus selalu mengingat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap semalaman ini. Bayangan Baekhyun selalu saja memenuhi pikiranku. Jantungku akan berdetak kencang, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh dengan pemikiran aneh yang terus menjeratku. 'Andai saja aku lebih kuat, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi!' , 'Apa Baekhyun terluka?' atau 'Bagaimana jika Kris berbuat yang macam – macam padanya?'— Ya, semacam itu.

Aku bangkit. Mendudukan tubuhku disisi ranjang—memandangi kedua kakiku yang menapak pada lantai. Kepalaku pusing memikirkannya.

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

Suara itu berasal dari pintu. Aku melompat turun. Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, aku berjalan mendekati pintu, menarik handle berwarna emas dengan kedua tangan.

Di balik pintu, Sehun sudah berdiri dengan pakaian rapih. Memakai kemeja putih dengan paduan jas berwarna hitam dengan hiasan kancing berwarna silver dan juga celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya tersisir kebelakang dan ada sebilah pedang disisi tubuhnya. Dia sepertinya sudah siap.

Matanya menatap ku dingin. "Jongin sudah menyiapkan seluruh pasukan. Kami sudah siap." Lapornya.

"Ya. Aku akan segera kesana."

Sehun membungkuk—pamit dan langsung melenggang pergi. Pintu itu aku tutup kembali. Aku berbalik dan segera menyambar pakaian yang ada di lemari. Kemeja putih di bagian dalam dan jas bagian bawah agak panjang berwarna hitam di bagian luar. Ada samacam sabuk lain yang menyilang di bagian dada dan punggung—sepertinya ini memang kostum khusus kerajaan. Aku mengencangkan sabuk hitam di luar jas. Memakai celana dan sepatu hitam untuk bagian bawahnya.

Dengan tergesa aku berjalan menuju halaman depan istana. Di sana, pasukan yang terdiri dari makhluk – makhluk yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya sudah berbaris dengan tertib. Berjumlah banyak dan langsung menoleh kearahku ketika aku datang. Mereka menunduk hormat ketika aku berdiri didepan mereka.

Ada 4 orang yang juga berdiri sejajar di depan para prajurit. Tak jauh dariku ada Sehun, Jongin disampingnya lalu 2 orang lain yang tidak aku kenal namanya. Yang satu berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan yang satu lagi berwajah kotak. Mereka juga tengah menatapku kini.

Aku jadi gugup.

Kuhirup nafas panjang lalu kuhembuskan pelan, mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungku. "Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia hadir dan membantu. Aku mengandalkan kalian.." Ucapku.

"Maaf Yang Mulia." Tiba – tiba salah satu prajurit di bagian sisi kanan barisan mengangkat tanganya. Aku menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya yang tampak sedikit gelisah.

"Apa anda sudah menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka? Ras Spectre itu sangatlah kuat."

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya ini yang aku takutkan. Jujur saja, aku juga belum tahu bagaimana caraku mengalahkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, membuat mereka sontak saling melempar pandang. Aku tahu mereka keliatannya mulai ragu dengan kepemimpinanku.

Aku berdehem sebentar untuk membuat perhatian mereka kembali padaku. "Semua kekuatan itu memiliki kelemahan. Dan aku akan akan menemukan kelemahannya." Ujarku mantap.

"Aku memanglah belum berpengalaman dalam berperang." Aku memejamkan mata sambil menghirup nafas dalam, mengbuangnya pelan lalu menatap wajah - wajah mereka bergantian. "Tapi aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan kemenangan." Lanjutku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kita pasti menang!"Aku berteriak. Dan bisa kulihat, air muka mereka sedikit berubah. Sepertinya aku berhasil menyakinkan mereka—ya semoga saja.

Kali ini Sehun maju selangkah dan memulai pembicaraannya. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu, jika untuk mencapai kastil _Wraith_ tidak lah mudah." Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang punggung lalu berjalan pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan suara tegas—persis seperti tentara yang sedang memberi pengarahan. "Aku ingin kalian memperhatikan strategi yang akan kita gunakan. Sebelum itu, aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa grup. Jongin dan sebagian dari Ras _Tauren_ dan juga Ras _Satyr_ akan memancing perhatian musuh di bagian barat lalu bla bla bla—"

Aku tidak lagi mendengar penjelasan Sehun setelahnya. Tidak fokus. Pikiranku melayang kesana, pada sosok Baekhyun yang pasti sedang berjuang untuk melepaskan diri. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuh ketika sosok bernama Kris melintas di pikiranku, membuatku kembali mengingat wajah angkuhnya saat membawa kabur Baekhyun.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba meredam emosiku.

"Tunggu aku, Baekhyuna."

 **-Another World-**

Api pada lilin - lilin sontak menyala ketika sosok itu melewatinya dengan langkah berani. Ia berjalan perlahan ke tengah, meletakkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya diatas kasur berukuran besar. Terdapat empat pilar penyangga di setiap ujung ranjang, menyangga langit – langit tempat tidur yang dipasangi gorden tipis berwarna putih.

Ia pandangi wajah damai itu. Tatapannya menghangat, seperti Kris dalam versi lain. Tangannya sudah bergerak diatas permukaan kulit untuk membelai pipi si mungil dengan jemari panjangnya, bergerak sangat lembut seolah Baekhyun adalah kaca yang mudah retak. Jubah hitam yang melekat ia lepas cepat dan dilemparnya kesembarang tempat.

Ia merangkak naik.

Memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu diantara tangan dan kaki jenjangnya. Baekhyun bahkan tetap terlihat cantik saat menutup mata. Kris menatap wajah itu dalam diam, merasakan setiap hembusan nafas hangat si mungil yang menggelitik wajahnya. Poninya ia belah hingga menampakkan dahi mulus sang pemuda.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat ingin memilikimu sejak dulu. Tapi, kenapa kau tak pernah berpihak padaku, hm?" Monolognya. "Aku bahkan lebih kuat dari nya."

Jelas tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun masih terlelap dengan dada naik turun dengan teratur.

Kris tersenyum. Jemari kurusnya beralih menyentuh bagian yang lain. Kedua mata sipit nya yang terpejam, pipi, hidung dan terakhir belahan bibir kemerahan disana. Ia menunduk. Membawa serta wajahnya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun.

Bibirnya ia tempelkan tepat diatas belahan pemuda itu. Mengecupnya diawal, menjilat sedikit benda kenyal itu lalu mengigit bagian ujung bibir si mungil setelahnya. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun—menariknya pelan agar terdongak, menekan kedua sisinya dengan jemari hingga bibir si mungil terbuka sedikit. Kris melesakkan lidahnya kedalam tanpa penolakan, menjelajahi tiap inchi rongga mulut Baekhyun yang bahkan terasa manis baginya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Baek—sangat."

Bibirnya ia tempelkan pada permukaan leher Baekhyun kini, menginfasi daerah itu untuk meninggalkan jejak kekuasaan, sedang tangan yang lain bergerak dengan lihai untuk menarik dasi putih di kerah kemejanya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang Baekhyun pakai.

 **Slaash.**

Namun, ia melompat dengan cepat kebelakang di detik berikutnya. Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya tatkala melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berjongkok di depannya. Badannya membungkuk sedang matanya memandangnya waspada dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah belati berujung tajam.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, eoh?" Ia berteriak. Dengusan nafasnya memburu dengan hidung yang kembang kempis.

Kris kembali menenggakkan tubuhnya. Melipat kedua tangannya angkuh dengan sudut alis yang terangkat. "Menurutmu?" Ia menatap tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun yang terekspos karena ulahnya.

Baekhyun menggeram marah. "Keparat kau, Kris!"

Ujung belatinya ia pegang lalu dilemparnya benda itu dengan gerakan cepat kearah Kris. Jika manusia biasa pasti tidak akan mampu melihat benda itu ketika melesat. Namun Kris berbeda. Leher nya ia tekuk kekanan—membuat belati itu melesat beberapa centi melewati sisi pipi kirinya. Ia melirik belati yang telah tertancap di dinding melalui ekor matanya.

"Wah—sayang sekali ya."Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya menyebalkan.

Kris kembali menelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum miring padanya, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram dengan tingkah angkuh pria dihadapannya. Tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih sedang giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

Baekhyun melesatkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kearah Kris, tangannya terkepal kuat diudara—berniat menghajar Kris. Bukan Kris namanya jika tak berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Si mungil justru menyeringai tipis. Ia melesakkan tangannya yang lain hingga membuat Kris terlambat menghindar. Luka sayatan dalam memajang berhasil mendarat di pipi kirinya. Membuat cairan darah berlomba keluar, menodai tangannya.

" _Hidden Blade_ ya? Tidak buruk juga." Ia melirik _**Hidden Blade**_ _—_ sebuah pisau yang tersembunyi di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

Kris menghilang meninggalkan asap kehitaman diudara lalu kembali muncul di depan Baekhyun, membuat jarak cukup panjang diantara mereka. Ia mengusap cairan kehitaman di pipinya dengan punggung tangan dan luka itu menutup setelahnya.

Baekhyun tersentak namun kembali menatap sang pria dingin—tak mau menunjukkan ekspresi gugup yang menderanya.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan kekuatan ku, Kris!" Ancam Baekhyun.

Sang pria justru tertawa remeh dengan alis saling bertautan. "Membunuhku? Tidak—tidak mungkin." Ia berujar santai dengan tangan mengibas di udara.

"Ngghh!" Ia menggeram tertahan.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam dengan dahi berkerut dalam, ia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Nafasnya bahkan terengah padahal pertarungan baru saja di mulai.

Ia menatap nyalang pria jangkung itu. "B—brengsek kau!"

Kris mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang, mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan dagu terangkat. Tubuh nya ia condongkan sedikit sedang tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu runcingnya. "Kau lupa? Kau berada di wilayahku sekarang. Ruangan ini menyerap kekuatanmu, jadi percuma saja melawan."

Tubuh mungilnya ia paksa berdiri tegak walau ia memang merasa kekuatannya mulai terkuras habis. "Jangan sombong dulu, Kris!" Kini gilaran Baekhyun yang memandang remeh pria itu. "Chanyeol pasti akan datang dan mengalahkanmu!"

Raut wajah angkuh Kris mendadak menghilang. "Jangan sebut nama dia di depanku." Rahangnya mengeras.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dengannya?"

Kris masih diam. Matanya berubah tajam, dingin dan menusuk. Persis seperti tatapan nya dahulu ketika bertempur dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meneguk liur nya susah payah. Tatapan Kris berhasil mengintimidasinya namun tak lantas menyurutkan aksinya.

"Kau itu cuma seorang pecundang! Menangkap ku sebagai umpan untuk membuat Chanyeol datang, sama seperti dulu—kau juga menjadikanku sebagai ancaman!" Baekhyun menatap Kris tak kalah tajam. Ia tahu, ini hanya akan membuat amarah pria itu menjadi. Tapi, ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu sampai Chanyeol dan yang lain datang, ya semoga saja.

Tangan kanan pria itu terangkat—bergerak seolah tengah mencengkram sesuatu.

"Arghh!" Ia berteriak.

Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tangan dan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Dada kirinya ia tekan kuat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk meredam sakit yang tiba – tiba mendera. Jantungnya seperti di remas tangan tak kasat mata dari dalam. Teriakan Baekhyun semakin menguat seiring kepalan tangan Kris diudara yang juga menguat. Darah segar taunya sudah turun dari sudut bibirnya—melesat jatuh saat melewati dagu.

Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sebut nama dia di hadapanku!"

Baekhyun terbatuk. Dahinya mengeryit namun ia masih menyunggingkan seringaian di bibirnya. "Aku hanya berkata jujur, Kris! Yakin—aku yakin jika Chanyeol pasti bisa mengalahkan mu!"

Darah Kris naik ke kepala. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun hingga mengantam dinding—tembok itu bahkan terlihat sedikit retak saking kerasnya hantaman. Si mungil kembali memuntahkan darah. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit sekarang. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat, seolah merasakan bumi berputar semakin cepat.

Kaki – kaki panjangnya ia bawa mendekat, meninggalkan jejak – jejak api hitam yang membara di setiap langkahnya. Sulur – sulur berbentuk seperti batang bunga mawar keluar dari dalam tanah ketika Kris menjentikkan jarinya. Baekhyun meronta ketika sulur itu meliuk diatas tubuhnya, meninggalkan goresan panjang berbentuk vertikal di atas kulit dadanya. Melingkari leher serta kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menariknya keatas kepala.

Sulur lain muncul dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun—lebih besar. Terdiri dari gabungan sulur yang lain, bertugas sebagai penyangga tubuh si mungil. Duri – duri yang tajam berhasil meninggalkan luka di kaki, dada, leher dan juga kedua pergelangan tangannya. Membuat darah segar jelas merembes keluar.

Baekhyun lemas. Ia tidak sanggup bergerak kini.

"Jika kau diam mungkin keadaan nya tidak akan seperti ini, sayang!" Ujarnya dengan sudut bibir tertarik.

"Brengsek! Jan—jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Menjijikan—aku tidak sudi!"

Lidahnya bergerak, menyapu cairan merah kental yang menuruni leher Baekhyun yang terdongak. Ia membasahi bibirnya dengan gaya mengoda. "Manis."

"Lebih manis lagi jika aku membuatmu dan Chan—ah tidak maksudku, makhluk kesayanganmu itu saling bertarung. Bagaimana? Bukankah kedengarannya bagus?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya, membuat kumpulan asap kehitaman muncul di telapak tangannya—melingkupi sesuatu di dalamnya. Berbentuk bulat seperti sebuah mutiara dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar.

" _Black pearl,_ ini akan membuatmu menuruti semua perintahku."Ia tersenyum, berjalan semakin dekat. "Ya, walau resikonya sangat tinggi tapi aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Jangan macam – macam, Kris! Aku akan benar – benar melenyapkan mu jika kau berani mendekat!"

Kris tidak peduli. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam, merelakan punggungnya tertusuk duri untuk menghindari tangan Kris yang sudah berada di depan dadanya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas aura pekat yang mengelilingi benda itu, melambai – lambai seolah ingin menarik sesuatu. Percayalah. Tak ada hal lain selain kegelapan disana.

"AKH—Arrghhh!"

Baekhyun memekik dengan tubuh menggelinjang hebat ketika tangan Kris berhasil menembus dada nya, menghantarkan mutiara itu untuk menyerap paksa kesadarannya. Tidak berdarah memang, karena Kris menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk menembus gumpalan daging itu—sama hal nya seperti hantu yang melewati tembok.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang kau banggakan ternyata akan tewas di tanganmu? Ironis sekali." Kris tertawa di sela teriakan kesakitan si mungil.

Ia berteriak, menjerit – jerit dengan kepala terdongak—melupakan fakta bahwa duri itu tengah menggores tubuhnya yang bergerak brutal. Pandangannya semakin memburam seiring kesadarannya yang terambil paksa. Nafasnya sudah terdengar terputus dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat. _Black pearl_ itu berhasil membuatnya benar – benar tak berdaya.

Sebelum matanya terpejam rapat, bibirnya bergerak pelan—mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar oleh Kris, seperti sebuah bisikan,

"Chanyeol..."

Sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menghampiri.

 ***Another World***

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

"Loh? Dimana ini?"

Matanya mengerjap. Ia mengusap kedua mata nya sekali lagi lalu memutar tubuh nya, menatap sekelilingnya yang hanya di dominasi nuansa berwarna putih. Ia terdiam sesaat, menyentuh dagu runcingnya sambil menatap sekelilingnya sekali lagi, mencoba memikirkan jalan mana yang akan ia ambil.

"Lebih baik lurus saja lah."

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika merasakan sesuatu di bawah kakinya. Melongok kebawah, mengangkat kakinya sedikit untuk memastikan apa yang ia injak. Sebuah cincin perak. Ia berjongkok untuk meraih benda itu. Menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas ukiran kecil yang berada di tengah. Bertuliskan nama 'Baekhyun'.

"Apa ini punya dia?" Dahi Chanyeol mengerut.

Ia pun akhirnya membawa cincin itu bersamanya. Meletakkannya di saku celananya lalu kembali berjalan. Senyumnya terkembang ketika melihat punggung seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia berlari kecil untuk mencapai tempat pria bersurai merah itu.

"Hei!" Dia berteriak.

Pundak sang pria ia sentuh. "Permisi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol berujar.

Namun matanya membola ketika melihat pria itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan seringaian tipis di sudut bibirnya. Mulutnya ternganga sedang matanya mengerjap, mencoba memastikan.

"Kau?"

"Ya. Aku adalah kau."

Semua ada pada dirinya memang mirip seperti Chanyeol, seperti copyan nya saja. Mungkin yang menjadi perbedaan hanya di penampilannya saja.

"Tunggu—jika kau adalah aku. Lalu ini dimana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang sangat ketara.

"Kau berada di bawah alam sadarmu." Ia memulai. Seringaian di bibirnya berubah jadi senyuman hangat. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Pria berwajah mirip Chanyeol itu menjetikkan jemarinya. Membuat sebuah kotak berwarna putih melayang diudara. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk meraih benda tersebut, membawanya dalam genggamannya kini.

"Apa ini?"

"Ingatan kita."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Mengerti kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol, pria itu lantas lebih dulu berbicara sebelum Chanyeol sempat bertanya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya bukan?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

"Semua ada disini."

Benda itu sudah berpindah tangan. Benda sebesar genggamannya. Ia mengamati kotak itu dengan teliti, di bagian atasnya sudah terbuka sedikit—hampir separuh. Namun, saat ia mengintipnya. Ia tak bisa menemukan apapun. Saat ia buka pun kotak itu tidak mau terbuka.

"Awalnya kita adalah satu. Namun, seseorang membuat kita terpecah dan menjalani hidup dengan memorinya yang baru." Sang pria tersenyum tipis saat menyadari raut kebingungan belum juga meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sang pria menghela nafas sebentar.

"Tentu saja orang yang ku maksud itu adalah kau. Aku terbelenggu di sini, itu sebabnya kau tidak memiliki memorimu di masa lalu. Karena memori itu hanya aku yang memilikinya." Ia menjelaskan.

"Jika kau berhasil masuk kesini berarti kau sudah memegang kunci untuk membuka kotak itu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya kunci yang kau maksud." Chanyeol berujar.

"Bukan tidak punya, kau hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Sang pria mengangguk sebagai isyarat. Chanyeol menengguk ludahnya kasar, mencoba menghilangkan serak dari tenggorokkannya.

"Kotak ini sudah tebuka setengahnya. Apa itu memangaruhi sesuatu? Ma—maksudku, aku masih belum ingat dengan pasti memori masa lalu ku." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya. "Dan apa yang terjadi jika kotaknya sudah terbuka seluruhnya?"

"Tentu saja mempengaruhimu. Contohnya saja kekuatanmu. Walau belum sepenuhnya bisa kau kuasai sih. Emosimu itu mempengaruhi kekuatanmu. Dia akan keluar saat kau benar – benar menginginkannya." Ia menjeda, mengirup nafas pelan lalu membuangnya. "Dan, kau tidak bisa mengingat karena memorimu yang lain masih berada di kotak itu—walaupun ada sedikit yang ikut terbawa. Apa aku benar?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol kembali mengingat mimpinya semalam. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Intinya. Aku percayakan kotak itu padamu. Jika kotak itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Aku akan menyatu denganmu dan kau bisa mengingat siapa dirimu."

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika pria di depannya perlahan menghilang.

"Kuserahkan sisanya padamu." Ia tersenyum. "Dan selamatkan Baekhyun untukku juga."

Dia menghilang. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku, memegangi kota itu di tanganya. Ia kembali melirik kotak itu.

"Bagaimana caraku membukanya? Kunci apa yang dia maksud?"

 **…**

Desiran angin pelan tiba – tiba berhembus menerpa wajah Chanyeol, membuat kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam rapat sontak terbuka. Ia bangkit, mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur. Ia mencoba merogoh saku celanya dan menemukan benda itu masih ada disana.

"Apa benar ini cincin milik Baekhyun?" Alisnya saling bertautan dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tapi, aku pernah melihat cincin seperti ini pada jemari tangan Baekhyun. Apa ini cincin _couple_?" Ia kembali menyakukan cincin perak itu ketika mendengar suara gaduh di luar.

Ia menarik pintu kayu itu. Angin langsung menerjang tubuhnya ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Lautan lepas menyambutnya kini. Sedang tidak terjadi badai memang, tapi para prajurit terlihat cukup sibuk disana.

Pandangannya lurus kedepan, menatap ujung lautan. Tubuhnya bergerak, mengikuti gerakan kapal yang terombang ambing gelombang air. Para prajurit berlarian di anjungan kapal. Menarik tali layar agar kapal tetap berada di jalur. Seorang yang lain berada di puncak tiang—memantau keadaan dengan teropong panjang. Sedangkan kemudi di pegang sendiri oleh si albino, Sehun.

Pria itu memang bisa diandalkan.

Mereka berlayar menggunakan 5 armada kapal dengan kapal Chanyeol yang berada di tengah—melindungi sang _Raja_ dari serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Dan perhitungan Sehun memang sangat tepat. Langit berubah gelap sedang angin mulai bertiup sangat kencang, membuat kapal terombang –ambing dengan tidak seimbang. Disaat yang bersamaan sesuatu muncul dari balik air, menyerang salah satu kapal di bagian kiri.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti muncul!" Sehun mengumpat. Ia bertukar posisi dengan salah satu pajurit berbadan besar yang kini mengambil alih kemudi.

Benda – benda panjang berlendir keluar bersamaan, mencengkram sisi – sisi kapal yang di komandoi oleh Junmyeon—salah satu panglima kerajaan. Kapal itu terlihat oleng dan meninggalkan serpihan kayu kapal diatas air.

"Makhluk apa itu?!" Chanyeol memekik ketika mendapati dengan jelas bentuk sosok itu melalui teropongnya.

Berukuran lebih besar dari pada kapal yang membawa Chanyeol. Berwarna keunguan dengan bitik hitam dan bola mata besar serta memiliki 8 tentakel di tubuhnya. Itu _**Kraken**_ —gurita raksasa yang terkenal suka mengganggu para pelaut dengan menghancurkan kapal mereka atau menenggelamkan mereka kedasar laut terdalam.

Makluk itu berhasil menghancurkan buritan kapal Junmyeon.

"Berlayar menjauh!"Seru Sehun.

Kapal – kapal yang lain ikut bergerak menjauh, menyisakkan kapal Junmyeon yang masih terperangkap di sana.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!" Chanyeol berteriaksambil menunjuk kapal Junmyeon.

Sehun berbalik lalu menatap pria itu, masih dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam andalannya. "Dan membuat seluruh pasukan tewas?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya kembali namun urung ketika Sehun sudah mendahuluinya. "Jangan remehkan kekuatan Junmyeon. Ini wilayahnya, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu dengan mudah. Percaya padanya."

Pria jangkung itu tak lagi mengajukkan protes. Ia kembali memandangi kapal tersebut yang sudah berada cukup jauh di belakang. Dan memang benar. _Kraken_ itu kini tak lagi bisa bergerak sebebas barusan. Air di sekelilingnya terangkat untuk membatasi pergerakan makhluk itu dan Junmyeon berada persis di bagian paling depan dengan kedua tangan terangkat kedepan. Prajurit yang lain terlihat membantunya dengan menembakkan meriam yang terletak di depan kapal pada makhluk itu.

Junmyeon pastilah pengendali air. Terlihat dari tanda elemen air di dahinya yang bersinar. Ia dengan mudah dapat menggerakkan air itu untuk menebas satu persatu tentakel yang berada di sisian kapal.

Semoga sajamereka bisa cepat menyusul yang lain.

 **…**

Chanyeol pikir, perjalanan akan memakan waktu berhari – hari. Namun nyatanya tidak begitu. Mereka sampai di pinggir laut saat malam menjelang. Kesunyian mencekam menyambut ketika kaki mereka melangkah masuk kedalam _Hutan Usui._ Kabut – kabut tipis menutupi arah pandang, membuat mereka harus bergerak ekstra hati – hati.

Obor – obar mulai menyala di antara mereka, menerangi tanah basah yang mereka tapaki.

Pohon – pohon besar dengan dedaunan lebat juga dahan pohon besar. Ditambah dengan suara burung gagak yang terdengar menggema di pelosok hutan bagaikan bel kematian. Bukan cuma kegelapan yang harus mereka hadapi, mereka juga harus selalu memperhatikan tanah yang mereka pijak. Sehun berkata, jika di hutan ini terdapat banyak sekali ranjau dan juga lumpur hisap yang akan menyedotmu kedalam tanpa ampun. Bulu kuduk Chanyeol seketika meremang ketika membayangkannya.

"Sssstt—" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan jemari telunjuk di depan bibir, memberi intruksi pada yang lain untuk tidak membuat pergerakan dan suara yang berlebihan.

Di depan sana, _Kastil Wraith_ sudah terlihat. Berdiri dengan kokohnya dengan latar belakang awan hitam. Di langit banyak sekali para _Imp_ yang terbang—memantau keadaan sekitar.

Pria albino itu bertemu pandang dengan Jongin lalu mengangguk mantap, seperti memberinya arahan melalui bahasa tubuh. Jongin dan beberapa pasukan lantas memisahkan diri. Mereka bergerak kearah barat kastil.

Tidak lama, para _Imp_ mulai terbang rendah kearah barat, sepertinya mereka terpancing. Sisa pasukan pun bergerak maju kedepan. Sebagian _Skaven_ —para tikus memanjat naik melalui tali, dengan tubuh kecil mereka bisa dengan mudah mencapai puncak tanpa diketahui.

"Bersiap!" Seru Sehun.

Gerbang depan terbuka. Sehun berjalan memimpin dan Chanyeol berjalan setelahnya. Anak itu sudah menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Matanya memicing—melirik sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran kastil sebesar ini. Kalaupun mereka terpancing jebakan Sehun. Pastilah ada prajurit lain yang tertinggal untuk menjaga gerbang depan.

"Grrrhhh—"

Baru saja dibicarakan.

Suara geraman tiba – tiba terdengar. Tiga pasang mata merah terlihat menyala di balik kegelapan. Tanah yang mereka pijak terasa bergetar ketika sosok itu melangkah maju, meninggalkan kegelapan yang menyembunyikannya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar.

Berwarna hitam dengan kalung berwarna merah yang melingkar di leher masing - masing. Badannya jauh lebih besar dengan gigi – gigi taring yang menyembul keluar untuk menakuti lawan mereka. _**Cerberus**_ —anjing raksasa berkepala tiga itu memang sudah di prediksi akan muncul oleh Sehun. Karena memang dia yang bertugas menjaga wilayah depan kastil. Namun tetap saja, melihatnya secara langsung membuat Chanyeol benar – benar terperangah. Mahkluk ini persis seperti mahkluk mitologi yang ia baca, bertugas untuk menjaga gerbang neraka.

Kuku – kuku tajamnya mencuat keluar seiring geraman yang semakin memekakan telinga, makhluk itu sudah siap menyerang kini.

Sehun mencengkram pedangnya dengan kedua tangan, mengacungkan benda berujung tajam itu kearah depan. _Cerberus_ itu merendahkan tubuh bagian depannya—mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari.

"Chanyeol! Kau pergi lebih dulu dan cari Baekhyun!" Teriak Sehun.

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Ia melangkah pergi dengan beberapa prajurit yang bergerak mengikutinya dibelakang—mengawal Raja mereka. Tepat beberapa meter. Pasukan musuh sudah menghadang di depan. Sehun memang selalu tepat dalam memprediksi gerakan lawan.

Perang tak terelakan. Chanyeol berlari menerjang, menganyunkan pedangnya untuk menumbangkan lawan yang berani menutupi jalannya, darah terciprat membasahi sebagian pakaian dan juga wajahnya. Setelah sampai di ujung arena tempur, ia menoleh, menatap priaberwajah kotak yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pria itu mengangguk. Ia mempercayakan bagian ini pada Jongdae—sang pengendali element petir untuk memimpin sisa pasukan melawan musuh. Sedangkan ia berlari semakin dalam ke wilayah musuh seorang diri.

Setelah melewati gerbang kedua, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana megahnya _Kastil Wraith._ Tak disangka Kris sudah menyambutnya, tak lupa dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat mata Chanyeol lantas membola. Tapi...

"Baekhyun!" Ia berteriak.

...Sosok mungil yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk sedang tubuhnya terjerat benda berwarna kehijauan dengan ujung duri berwarna merah. Kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepala. Chanyeol menggerang. Dahinya berkerut dengan mata mendelik marah.

"Keparat kau! Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Desis Chanyeol.

"Cha—chanyeol.."

Chanyeol sontak terdongak, menatap sosok mungil itu yang mulai bergerak perlahan—kepalanya tak lagi tertunduk. Pria itu kembali menggeram ketika melihat pelipis Baekhyun yang sudah dialiri darah yang terlihat hampir mengering.

"Wah? Sudah bangun ruapanya?" Itu Kris. Dia menarik rahang Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk menatap pria berjubah hitam itu.

Baekhyun meringis pelan. "Lepas—kan aku, Kris!" Suara terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk menerjang. Namun urung ketika tangan Kris sudah melayang di udara, membuat isyarat 'berhenti' dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Jangan bergerak!Kau tentu tidak ingin batang – batang pohon ini melukainya, bukan?"

Matanya berkerut sedang giginya bergemeletuk kuat hingga urat – urat terlihat menyembul di leher, ia terlihat marah kini. Di tatapnya sulur – sulur itu yang bergerak perlahan, membuat Baekhyun kembali meringis ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan durinya yang tajam

"Hnghh—Akh!" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan cairan – cairan hangat kembali mengalir di permukaan kulitnya. Pakaiannya sudah terkoyak dan membuat duri – duri itu semakin leluasa menginggalkan luka. Wajah Baekhyun sudah sangat pucat karena terlalu lelah meronta dan juga kehilangan banyak darah.

"C—hanyeol.." Baekhyun merintih. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca sedang bibir tipis nya terus bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Berhenti menyakitinya, Bajingan!" Ia berteriak geram. "Jika kau memang punya nyali, datang dan mari kita bertarung! Jangan libatkan Baekhyun."

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu."

Kris merapalkan matra, membuat sebuah sabit hitam melayang di udara. Lalu, dengan angggun, dia menangkapnya dengan tangan yang lain. Siapa sangka jika Kris ternyata memiliki senjata yang serupa, berwarna hitam dengan ujung yang tidak melengkung, berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol yang berwarna orange kemerahan dengan mata pisau melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit.

Pedang ditangan Chanyeol tiba – tiba berubah menjadi _Spinx_ —senjata seperti sabit andalannya. Chanyeol mengeryit sebentar lalu kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. _Spinx_ seperti terpengaruh saat berada di dekat senjata yang di pegang oleh Kris.

Chanyeol memegang _Spinx_ dengan kedua tangan, membungkuk sedikit dengan kaki yang sudah memasang kuda – kuda. Beruntung ia sudah mulai mahir menggunakan senjata berkat bantuan Sehun. Chanyeol memutar – mutar pegangannya dengan mata yang berkilat merah.

 **SRIING.**

Bunyi benda tajam yang saling beradu mulai mendominasi. Chanyeol menggerakan benda itu dengan brutal, menimbulkan percikan api ketika benda itu saling bertemu. Yang dikatakan dirinya yang lain itu memang benar. Kekuatan Chanyeol akan meningkat sesuai keadaan emosinya. Amarah sudah menguasainya hingga ia tidak sadar jika Kris bahkan terlihat terlalu santai saat menyerangnya. Terlihat jelas jika ia hanya bermain – main saja.

Chanyeol melesatkan _Spix_ kearah kaki Kris. Namun ia berhasil melompat keatas. Chanyeol memanfaatkan itu untuk menarik sebelah kaki Kris, menyentaknya lalu melemparnya dengan mudah hingga menabrak dinding pembatas—membuat benda itu rubuh karna ulahnya.

Kris tak lagi bergerak, tertimbun oleh bebatuan dinding.

Ia tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu tentunya. Dengan langkah panjang Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Melayangkan _Spix_ , untuk memotong sulur – sulur mawar yang menjerat tubuh mungilnya. Chanyeol langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah di bawahnya.

"Baekhyuna? Astaga—bertahanlah, kumohon." Chanyeol berujar panik.

Kedua tangannya terselip di bawah ketiak si mungil, menyangga tubuh lemah itu agar tidak limbung. Kepala Baekhyun terkulai diatas bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Baek—Baekhyuna?" Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

 **SRUK.**

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. "Argh!" Ia memuntahkan darah ketika pisau itu berhasil menancap dengan sempurna di dadanya.

Ia mendorong bahu Baekhyun menjauh, menatap tak percaya sosok di depannya. Mata teduh yang selalu membuatnya nyaman kini tak lagi ada. Hanya ada tatapan kosong, bola matanya bahkan tak lagi berwarna biru shappire. Tergantikan dengan dua warna berbeda. Hijau dan Abu.

Ini bukan Baekhyunnya.

Baekhyun menengadah. Menatap mata Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar seolah yang ia lakukan bukanlah hal penting. Chanyeol memegangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencengkram pisau tersebut. Chanyeol memandangnya sendu. "B—Baekhyuna.."Ia menyentuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutanku? Bukankah terlihat bagus?"

Kris bangkit, menepuk – nepuk jubahnya lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan langkah santai, keluar dari reruntuhan tembok yang menimbunnya tadi. Baekhyun menoleh kearah pria jangkung itu, melompat turun ketika Kris mengibaskan tangannya—menyuruh si mungil untuk datang padanya.

"Brengsek!" Ia mengumpat. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, eoh?" Ia berteriak marah. Darah merah menetes ketanah. Dia memegang lukanya, menekannya, berusaha meringankan pendarahan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Pria itu tertawa keras sekali. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di dada Baekhyun, memegang salah satu sisi pipinya agar kepalanya menoleh lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu dari belakang sedikit kasar. Masih dengan bibir yang tertaut, Kris tak mengalihkan padangannya pada Chanyeol—menatapnya sarat akan ejekan.

Ia mengusap liur di dagunya. "Bibirnya manis sekali, aku jadi tak tahan untuk selalu melumatnya." Kris menggoda dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat hingga urat – urat tangannya menyembul keluar. Ia menggeram marah. Aura merah pekat sudah mengelilinginya, membuat turnado kecil dengan dirinya sebagai pusat.

"Dasar licik!" Chanyeol memaki. "Lepaskan Baekhyun dan mari bertarung dengan adil."

"Well—Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin. Yang kau lawan sekarang bukanlah aku. Tapi—" Ia menjeda. Lengan kekarnya bergerak menjauhi tubuh si mungil. Sedikit mendorong punggung Baekhyun agar maju beberapa langkah.

"Yang akan melawanmu adalah Baekhyun..."

 **To Be Countinue.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah—maafin saya *sungkem

Ceritanya kok makin absurd aja ya? Pasti masih pada bingung kan? Kok Chanyeol gini, kok Chanyeol gitu. Hayo ngaku? Aku bakal jelasin nya secara bertahap. termasuk masa lalunya Sehun juga. Jadi ditunggu aja.

Duh—Semoga kalian gak bosen deh bacanya. Aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi kok^^ Tenang, chapt depan bagian nya Sehun dan juga Jongin yang beraksi, hehe.  
Buat yang kemarin udah review, makasih banget banget loh.  
Seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff gaje kayak gini hiks :'v *terhura

Oh ya, rencananya aku bakal update ff chanbaek dengan genre mistery pshycological hasil collab sama temen. Di situ aku dan temen sedikit masukin riddle. Jadi, di tunggu juga ya~~

 **Mind to Review?  
Kritik dan saran? Ide? Apapun itu! Silahkan di keluarkan di kotak review..**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan ya

 **#Chanbaekisreal!  
#614everwithChanbaek**


	6. Chapter 6 : Stay with Me

**WARNING!** **  
Setting : AU! Full of War. Tema mainstream, typo berserakan. Boring.  
Cerita ini mengandung unsur boys love, yaoi, boy x boy. Jadi bagi kalian yang homophobic sebaiknya menjauh saja, oke?**

 **..**

Kedua tangannya melayang di udara, bersiap menangkap seseorang yang jatuh dari arah langit. Matanya memicing, memastikan ke arah mana ia harus melangkah—kegagalan dalam menangkap pasti akan berdampak buruk baginya begitupula bagi orang yang akan ditangkapnya.

 **HAP.**

Tubuhnya refleks terseret kebelakang, meninggalkan garis panjang seiring kakinya yang terdorong semakin jauh. Rengkuhan pada pemuda mungil itu semakin ia eratkan, dahinya berkerut menahan bobot tubuh mereka. Angin terbentuk di punggung, layaknya tangan besar yang mencoba menghentikan gerakan. Kakinya sudah terasa terbakar karena bersinggungan dengan tanah.

"Hggn!" Ia menggeram, mengerahkan semua tenaga yang tersisa untuk memusatkan semua kekuatan.

Berhasil.

Pergerakan mereka berhenti tepat sebelum tembok besar menghantam. Warna rambut kehitamnya terlihat memudar, sedang nafasnya memburu cepat. Mata hijaunya terpejam sebentar, menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembusnya dengan sangat perlahan. Persendiannya yang kaku ia hiraukan, tubuhnya ia paksa untuk menopang tubuh mungil di tangannya. Meletakkan kepala si mungil di sebelah lengan, menyibak poni basah itu dengan jemari. Ia mengernyit ngilu ketika mengusap jejak darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari hidung.

Pria bersurai biru itu terbatuk sebentar sebelum membuka mata setelahnya, ia mengerjap pelan—nampak tak fokus dengan pandangannya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mencoba meraih sesuatu di atas sana. Sehun tak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan apa yang ingin si mungil raih. Tubuh ringkihnya justru ia peluk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik dadanya yang bidang. Menciumi ujung kepalanya dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai.

Dengan nafas berat ia berbisik, "Se—selamatkan Chanyeol, Sehuna.."

Hingga ia merasa pergerakan si mungil berhenti, menyisakan deru nafas yang mulai melambat ia rasakan di dada. Langit berubah terang saat ia masih meringkuk, masih enggan melepas rengkuhannya. Bahkan ketika sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi menghampiri ia tetap bergeming di tempat.

Bahunya di tepuk pelan, "Minggirlah anak muda, aku akan mengobati dia.." Suaranya mengalun jelas, tenang namun tegas secara bersamaan.

Sehun melayangkan tatapan tidak setuju ketika pria mungilnya diambil paksa, tubuh itu melayang mendekati pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Mau kau apakan Baekhyun!" Ia berseru marah, nampak tak sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku Suzaku. Tenang saja, aku akan menyembuhkan dia dan menyerahkan sisanya pada sahabatku," Ia menjeda, melirik sekilas sinar terang di ujung. Terlihat pertarungan sengit yang melibatkan dua orang yang melesat cepat di udara.

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Jadi siapa namamu anak muda?" Ia melanjutkan.

Sehun terkesiap. Tubuhnya lantas membungkuk—memberi hormat walau rasa sakit masih jelas terasa. "Oh Sehun. Anda bisa memanggil saya Sehun. Maaf antas kelancangan saya barusan, Yang mulia." Ia berujar dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tidak apa. Jangan formal begitu lah," Ia tertawa pelan. "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Tuan, Tetua, Yang mulia atau apalah itu. Aku merasa tua sekali." Sebuah portal kemerahan terbentuk di belakangnya, berbalik dan melangkah dengan lengan yang masih membawa tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi."

Lubang itu tertutup dengan sempurna sesaat setelah Sehun mengikuti. Meninggalkan medan perang yang semakin kacau.

 **.**

 **Another World**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**  
 ** _Izahina98_**

 **.**

 **"Seumur hidup akan kuhabiskan dengan mencintai juga melindunginmu. Itu janjiku."**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Grrhh..**

Liurnya menetes, membasahi tanah yang ia pijak. Keempat kakinya mencengkram tanah, menorehkan kuku panjang nan hitamnya. Matanya berkilat merah dengan gigi taring yang menonjol di antara mulut. Tubuh depannya membungkuk, siap menerjang orang yang berani mengacungkan pedang tajam kearahnya.

Sehun bersiap. Tameng angin tipis melingkupi seluruh permukaan kulit ketika kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat. Matanya menyipit waspada, terlihat fokus pada lawannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sehun melompat—menerjang _Cerberus_ dengan bantuan anginnya. Pedangnya bergerak berlawanan, mencoba melukai kelemahan sang makhluk. Tengkuknya ia tebas, meninggalkan luka dalam memanjang. Namun, kembali tertutup seiring langkahnya yang menyentuh tanah, menghembuskan nafas kasar kembali ia layangkan mata pedang ke depan.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah berpindah tempat, melayangkan pedang bermata dua itu tepat di kaki _Cerberus_. Namun gagal. Tubuhnya justru terpelanting kebelakang ketika salah satu kepala anjing itu menyeruduknya. Well—lawannya kali ini tidaklah mudah untuk dikalahkan. Apalagi ia memiliki julukan _**'Anjing penjaga neraka'**_ yang terkenal akan keganasannya. Sangat setia pada tuannya dan tidak mudah untuk membunuhnya dengan senjata biasa.

Darah di sudut bibirnya ia usap kasar dengan lengan. Matanya terpejam sesaat, merasakan kekuatan yang mengaliri seluruh peredaran darahnya. Dua bola matanya berubah ketika kekuatannya maksimal. Hijau dan biru. Ini wajar bagi _**Ras Halfling**_ yang memiliki dua penyatuan ras bebeda dalam darahnya. Mereka sangat kuat bila memakai mode ini, terkhusus dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Angin turnado mengelilinginya, membuat sang _Cerberus_ urung melangkah.

Ia membuka mata, menampakan kedua mata beningnya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal membentuk gerakan seolah akan menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Sinar terpancar seiring gerakan tangan, menyilaukan mata bagi mereka yang tak terbiasa oleh cahaya, ia menarik keluar sesuatu dari telapak tangan kirinya. Sebuah pedang, dengan pegangan bergambar naga biru. Saat itu pula pedang yang Sehun pakai diawal ikut bergetar, seperti magnet saat sang saudara kembar keluar. Pedang dengan pegangan bergambar naga hijau itu melayang. Melebur menjadi satu saat Sehun menggengamnya, ukiran naga di pegangannya lantas berpindah, terukir dengan sangat apik diatas pedang itu sendiri. _**Frostmoure**_ , pedang itu menyatu dengan sangat baik.

 **Gahhrhh.**

Sehun berguling dengan cepat sebelum tubuhnya berhasil diinjak oleh sang raksasa.

 **BRUGH.**

Jejak sang _Cerberus_ tercetak dengan jelas ditanah, membuat kubangan besar beserta retakan menyambar di sekitar. Sehun melempar bola angin sebelum berlari, dengan gerakan lihai Sehun menancapkan mata pedangnya pada salah satu mata mereka. Mendorongnya semakin dalam dan mencabut pedang di tanganya secepat kilat, membuat darah hitam memucrat mengenai tubuh dan melumuri pedangnya. Tubuh Cerberus nampak oleng, menjerit marah dengan suara geramannya yang mengaung memenuhi ruang kosong. Menginjakkan salah satu kaki pada tembok sebelum kembali membawa tubuhnya melesat memotong salah satu kepala _Cerberus_ dengan gaya memutar. Berhasil. Kepala itu jatuh menggelinding lalu terbakar oleh api biru yang membara. **Api satan.**

Sehun menyeringai. Dengan _Frostmoure_ , mereka tak akan bisa beregenerasi dengan mudah. Walau ia harus membayar banyak untuk menggunakannya. Semakin kuat kekuatan pasti akan ada akibat yang ditanggung 'kan? Ya seperti itulah cara main _Frostmoure_.

 _Cerberus_ menggerang marah, semakin menampakan dua gigi runcingnya yang siap mengoyak. Tubuh besarnya kembali bergerak—mengejar Sehun, membuat tanah ikut bergetar layaknya gempa bumi. Ia mengantam apapun yang ia lewati, membuat Sehun sedikit kewalahan. Halaman kastil bahkan sudah hancur hanya karena pertarungan mereka berdua. Tanah retak, dinding runtuh, dan bau hangus dimana-mana. Sehun terengah, kekuatannya perlahan menipis ketika menggunakan _Frostmoure_. Dan, iya tak boleh gegabah dalam memakainya setelah ini. Karena nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan. Jika cakramu habis, maka nyawanyamu yang selanjutnya akan diserap.

Sehun berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan K _astil Wraith_ menuju bagian Timur hutan _Usui_. Setidaknya ia bisa memanfaatkan ranjau dan juga lumpur hisap untuk menjebak sang Anjing raksasa dengan sedikit bantuan Element kayu yang ia punya.

Tubuhnya menyatu dengan pepohonan besar di dalam hutan ketika _Cerberus_ mengendus baunya. Menahan nafas dengan tubuh berubah menyerupai batang pohon kini, sama seperti Bunglon saat menyesuaikan diri—Ini juga salah satu keahlian Sehun yang lain dalam mengelabui musuh. Kemampuan yang membuatnya lolos dengan mudah saat Perang _Bloods_ terjadi beratus tahun yang lalu.

"Baekhyunaa.." Matanya terpejam, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh. "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, kumohon.." Ia mencengkram dadanya, meredam rasa sesak yang entah kenapa ia rasakan sejak tadi.

 **...**

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika tangan yang ia genggam mulai menghangat. Sebelah pipi itu ia usap – usap, sedang hatinya terus menyerukan doa agar mata pria mungilnya cepat terbuka.

"Yang mulia Suzaku," Sehun menoleh ke samping, melirik gelisah pria yang tengah menyandar pada rak. "Ke—kenapa Baekhyun belum sadar juga? Ini sudah hampir seminggu berlalu." Lunjutnya.

Sang pria tersenyum hangat, meletakkan buku tebal dalam genggamannya kembali kedalam rak buku sebelum melangkah mendekat, "Sudah kubilang, jangan sebut namaku seperti itu. Minho. Itu nama asliku." Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, mengulurkan sebelah tangan. Jemarinya menyentuh leher bagian kiri Baekhyun, merasakan denyut nadinya yang bergerak teratur. "Suzaku hanya nama yang mereka sematkan ketika aku resmi menjadi bagian dari empat penjaga arah mata angin." Menangkup dahi Baekhyun sebentar sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Dia sudah stabil. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ia akan sadar." Dua tepukan pada bahu Sehun ia berikan, "Tenang. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kembali tersenyum sebelum melenggang pergi setelahnya.

Wajahnya damai dalam tidur. Luka pada tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, hanya tersisa goresan kecil yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Ia bersyukur. Baekhyun yang baik-baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Membayangkan kesakitan si mungil beberapa hari yang lalu saja masih membuat persendiannya ngilu luar biasa. Jeritan dan rintihan itu masih terekam dengan baik di telinganya, meremukan hatinya saat itu juga.

Kris sudah berhasil di kalahkan, Jongin yang menyampaikan berita itu kemarin padanya. Sedangkan _Istana Northend_ , kini dipegang sementara oleh Junmyeon tentu dalam pengawasan _Byakko_ —sang penjaga bagian barat. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Takut bila pengikut Kris yang tersisa masih berniat membalas dendam.

Dan. Tentang Chanyeol, mereka harus lebih sabar menunggu. Sang penjaga bagian Timur— _Genbu_ berkata, jika kemungkinan Chanyeol terlempar ke dimensi berbeda. Terlahir kembali sebagai manusia biasa dan akan kembali setelah usianya menginjak 20 tahun. Pada saat itu, perisai yang di buat oleh Kris tak akan mampu lagi menahan kekuatan besar yang Chanyeol milikki. Ia akan kembali dan menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu saat waktunya tiba. Hanya penjelasan itu yang berhasil ia tangkap dan sisanya ia tidak mendengar lagi. Baginya Baekhyun lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Baekhyuna.." Suaranya lirih terdengar. Tubuhnya mencondong, membawa serta wajahnya pada ceruk leher si mungil. Mengendusi aroma yang mampu membuat hatinya menenang. "Kumohon bangunlah, Baek!" Ia berujar nyaris seperti bisikan.

Ekspresi dingin dan datarnya hanya kedok selama ini. Pantang baginya menunjukkan ketakutan juga rasa sedih, itu yang ditanamkan oleh Ayahnya sejak kecil. Tapi, nyatanya ia tak sanggup menyembunyikannya bila menyangkut pria mungilnya. Ia takut dan juga kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Baekhyun mengerang dalam kesakitannya. Baekhyun sudah menyelamatkannya dahulu, membiarkan pria asing seperti dirinya masuk kedalam kehidupannya, mengurusnya dengan baik layaknya keluarga…

 **`Sehun POV`**

Reruntuhan, darah, jerit kesakitan dan tangis pilu membaur menjadi satu diantara kobaran api. Membumbung tinggi, meninggalkan asap kehitaman di langit. Membuat burung-burung bahkan enggan untuk tetap tinggal. Disana mereka masih bertarung, mementingkan ego dan juga harga diri. Bertarung dengan tubuh yang bahkan telah terlumuri darah, entah dari mereka sendiri atau darah lawannya, terus menghunuskan pedang satu sama lain dengan mata berkilat emosi untuk melindungi apa yang mereka anggap pantas.

Pengecut. Itu kata yang pantas aku sandang.

Harusnya aku masih di sana, ikut bertarung, mengeluarkan segala kemampuan yang aku milikki—bukan bersembunyi layaknya pecundang seperti yang orang tuaku suruh. Aku tidak ingat, berapa lama aku berdiam diri di tempat ini, memandangi lebih banyak lagi tubuh yang terkapar tak bernyawa karena amarah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menengadah, mengerjap barang sebentar untuk memfokuskan pandangan. Di detik itu juga aku terperangah. Api di sekeliling membuat cahaya terpantul di wajahnya, membuat bola mata seindah batu shappire itu ikut bersinar. Aku menggeleng pelan, ini bukan waktu yang pas berpikiran seperti itu.

Perisai sudah kupasang, seharusnya dia tidak bisa mengendus keberadaanku. Kenapa dia bisa?

"Aku tahu kau disana! Keluarlah.." Suaranya mengalun merdu, membuatku tanpa sadar menuruti permintaannya.

Bagai gerakan slowmotion, mata kami bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali. Rambutnya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin melangkah, bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak ketika ia berkedip. Dan aku tidak bisa berbohong jika jantungku berpacu aneh untuk pertama kali dalam hidup. Telapak tangannya yang lembut menangkup kedua pipiku, tubuhnya membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan tubuh. Mataku terpejam ketika merasakan belaian tangan halus yang berpindah pada puncuk kepala, sangat hangat, mengingatkanku pada Ibu. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Hei anak manis. Apa kau sendirian disini?"

Biasanya aku paling benci jika ada seseorang yang memanggilku manis, aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani mengatakan itu. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa. Apalagi setelah ia kembali mengelus suraiku dengan sayang. "Jangan takut! Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja. Apa ada yang lain?" Ia kembali bertanya, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—melirik sekelilingku dengan penasaran. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawab.

Pria itu mengusak rambutku sekali lagi, "Ya sudah. Ayo pergi, aku akan mengobatimu.." Ia tersenyum lagi, membuat matanya menyipit layaknya bulan sabit. Sangat cantik.

Ia lantas berbalik, menunjukkan punggung sempitnya dan menyuruhku untuk naik. Awalnya aku ragu. Dia juga sedang terluka, aku bisa merasakannya. Namun, setelah melihat kegigihannya dalam membujukku, akhirnya aku mau saja.

Aroma manis langsung menyeruak memasuki penciuman ketika hidungku tanpa sengaja menempel pada kulit lehernya saat ia tengah membetulkan posisi kami. "Kau berat juga ternyata.." Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali berucap, "Oh ya. Siapa namamu?"

Kedua tanganku tau-tau sudah melingkar di lehernya, menempelkan sebelah wajah di pundaknya dengan nyawan seperti kami ini sudah dekat saja. "Oh Sehun." Jawabku singkat. Mataku terbuka-tertutup, entah kenapa aku merasa kantuk menyerang di saat yang tidak tepat. Kepalaku pening dan tubuhku rasanya remuk semua, mungkin karena terlalu lama bersembunyi di tempat sempit itu. Sebelum benar-benar tertutup, sayup–sayup aku mendengar suara lembutnya mengalun indah bagai lullaby yang sering ibu perdengarkan sebelum tidur. Membuatku kembali menguap lebar.

"Tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah sampai."

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Ketika sadar aku sudah di tempat berbeda dengan pakaian yang berbeda pula. Kepalaku pening luar biasa dan ada kain putih yang membalut lengan atasku. Aku bangkit, mendudukan diriku dengan kedua mata yang terus meneliti sekeliling ruangan. Ada satu lemari besar dan juga sebuah nakas di samping kiri ranjang yang aku tempati. Temboknya terbuat dari kayu kualitas tinggi dengan permukaan halus. Ada satu jendela di dekat ranjang yang tertutupi gorden tipis berwarna hijau bermotif daun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku langsung membawa pandangan kearahnya. Dia tersenyum lalu menaruh nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas diatas nakas. Ia mengusak rambutku sebentar sebelum mendudukan diri di ujung kasur. Aku mengulum bibir canggung dengan mata yang meliriknya sesekali. Wajahku memanas ketika ia kembali menunjukkan senyum bulan sabitnya yang menawan.

"Aku di—dimana?" Aku meruntuki ucapanku dalam hati. Terlihat sekali jika aku sedang gugup. Memalukan.

"Di tengah hutan _Legolas_ , di dalam rumahku lebih tepatnya."

"Wow—bukankah jaraknya sangat jauh?"

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu layaknya orang yang baru saja memanggul karung beras, "Benar. Kau membuat punggungku patah." Ia berucap dengan ekspresi lelah di buat-buat.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Aku berujar tulus.

"Hahaha—" Ia tertawa renyah, mengusak rambutku sekali lagi lalu melanjutkan kelimatnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak terlalu berat jadi ya tidak masalah. Lagipula mana tega aku membangunkanmu yang tidur pulas begitu?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepala. "Terimakasih." Ya untuk sementara hanya kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

Kami ini tidak saling mengenal. Tapi, dia mau saja membawa orang sepertiku masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Menganggapku keluarga, memberiku kasih sayang layaknya kakak pada adik, melindungi orang yang bahkan tidak ia tahu asal muasalnya. Saat aku bertanya, dia selalu menjawab dengan alasan yang sama,

"Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki adik. Dan kau sudah masuk kriteria adik idamanku. Aku menyanyangimu, Sehuna.." Dia berujar sambil mengusak rambutku lalu kami akan tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa kusadari.

"Ya ampun! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, tapi kenapa tinggimu bisa mendahuluiku?" Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, berkacak pinggang sambil meneliti penampilanku dari atas hingga bawah. Dia memang lebih tua dariku tapi aku lebih nyaman hanya dengan memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel 'Hyung' di belakang namanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Langsung saja tubuh mungilnya aku peluk. Dia tidak menolak, bahkan balas memelukku dengan hangat. "Kau saja yang tidak bertambah tinggi, Baekhyuna. Harusnya kau—Aw! Sakit." Aku merintih, merasakan cubitan mautnya di pinggangku. Aku yakin, jejak kemerahan pasti sudah tercetak di sana.

Tubuhku ia dorong, "Bukan aku yang tidak bertambah tinggi! Kaunya saja yang kelebihan kalsium—eish! kau menyebalkan, Sehuna!" Ia membuang muka dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Aku tertawa, merentangkan tangan kembali untuk meraih tubuh mungilnya. Mengukung tubuh itu di dalam pelukan, menumpukkan dagu di puncak kepalanya. "Tidak masalah. Dengan tubuhmu yang mungil ini aku jadi lebih mudah melindungimu." Aku tahu dia nampak tidak terima, terlihat saat dia berusaha memberontak di dalam pelukanku. "Tapi, aku lebih suka melihat senyuman manismu daripada merajuk seperti ini." Seketika ia berhenti meronta dan aku merona dengan ucapanku sendiri.

"Dasar pembual!"

Ia menginjak kakiku lalu melesat pergi saat aku mengaduh dengan tangan memegangi sebelah kaki. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia selalu melakukan itu ketika malu. Menggemaskan bukan?

Ya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan soal yang barusan itu. Melihatnya tersenyum sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih, apalagi memintanya membalas perasaanku suatu saat nanti. Tidak. Aku ingin dia yang memilih tambatan hatinya seorang diri. Dia penyelamat hidupku, sudah seharusnya aku membalas semua kebaikannya. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri,

"Seumur hidup akan kuhabiskan dengan mencintai juga melindungimu. Itu janjiku."

 **.**

 **-Another World-**

 **.**

 **SRUK.**

Dahan-dahan pohon itu berhasil menjerat tubuh Cerberus, memenjarakan tubuh besarnya hingga ia tak lagi bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba memfokuskan kekuatan. Dengan tubuh Cerberus yang meronta jelas menyulitkannya. Lengan kanan bagian atasnya sudah sobek terkena cakaran kuku makhluk itu. Darah segar berlomba keluar bahkan setelah ia menekan luka tersebut dengan telapak tangan yang lain.

 **Grrhhh—tak!**

Satu dahan berhasil terbelah. Tubuhnya semakin merendah, dahinya berkerut dalam—merasakan kekuatannya yang sudah di ambang batas. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang memburu. Suara dahan-dahan terbelah mulai mengiringi setelahnya. Tubuhnya ambruk ketika _Cerberus_ berhasil menerjang, tangan besarnya menapaki tubuh Sehun yang jelas saja membuatnya sulit bergerak dan juga bernafas. Kedua kakinya sontak menapaki perut sang raksasa, mencoba memberi jarak sejauh mungkin. Sedang, tangan kanannya bergerak kedepan, membentuk perisai di depan wajah agar makhluk itu tak bisa menempelkan gigi runcing itu di atas kulit. Gumpalan Liur-liur menjijikan menetes membasahi perisai angin yang ia buat sedang tangan yang satunya mencoba menggapai pedang yang tergeletak di tanah. Pelindungnya mulai retak dan dia harus segera mendapatkan pedang itu.

"Argh—sial!" Sehun mengumpat.

Sehun refleks menyilangkan kedua lengan ketika pelindungnya hancur, matanya terpejam rapat—nampak pasrah.

 **BRAK.**

 **Brugh.**

Sehun terkesiap. Beban berat di tubuhnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia kembali membuka mata dan membola saat menatap tubuh Cerberus yang sudah terpental sangat jauh. Membuat pepohonan rubuh karena terjangan tubuhnya yang besar, membuat burung-burung berterbangan sambil memekik ketakutan.

"Wah—Hampir saja."

Pria albino itu menoleh. Mendapati sebuah tangan terulur di depan mata, beberapa orang lain juga terlihat di belakangnya. Tanpa ragu ia menyambut uluran itu. "Terimakasih," Ia berdiri. "Kau datang lebih lama dari perkiraanku."

Suho tertawa sebelum menjawab, " _Kraken_ itu makhluk yang menyebalkan. Tentakelnya selalu muncul, bahkan setelah aku memotongnya berkali-kali. Ck." Ia bersedekap dengan kepala menggeleng.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Sebaiknya kita bersiap. _Cerberus_ itu pasti akan kembali." Lanjutnya waspada, matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan alis saling tertaut.

"ARGHH—"

Tubuh Sehun seketika menegang. Matanya melirik Junmyeon yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit kebingungan. "Kau dengar suara itu?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Sehun lalu menoleh kearah lain, bertanya pada yang lain dengan pertanyaan sama.

Suara raungan itu kembali terdengar, menggema di dalam hutan. Membuat semua orang terkesiap dan membuat bola mata Sehun seketika melebar, jatung berpacu kencang saat ini juga. "Aku mengenal suara ini," Ia ingin menyangkal jawaban dalam hatinya namun jeritan kesakitan itu kembali menyadarakannya.

"I—Itu suara Baekhyun."

 **..**

Jongin membuat isyarat berhenti ketika pasukannya mencapai bagian barat _Kastil Wraith_. Kakinya melangkah sepelan mungkin dengan mata memicing waspada pada sekitar. Namun, langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat punggung seseorang di depan sana. Kedua sayap hitam di punggungnya bergerak pelan, membuat debu berterbangan di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Jongin." Ia menjeda. "Keturunan terakhir _**Ras Craft**_ , benar?" Sosok itu berbalik, menyunggingkan seringaian tipis. Kedua lengannya terlipat di dada dengan dagu terangkat angkuh, "Ck. Aku tidak menyangka jika masih ada yang tersisa." Kepalanya tergeleng dengan senyuman remeh.

Jongin masih diam. Mencoba tak menanggapi ucapan pria bermata bulat itu. Langkahnya ia bawa pasti mendekat, melirik kearah para _Imp_ sekali sebelum akhirnya menarik pedang dari kehampaan. Tugasnya hanya sebagai pengalihan dan ia tidak boleh gagal.

 **SRIING.**

Pedangnya terhempas dalam sekejap karena terjangan helaian sayap tajam yang Kyungsoo layangkan mendadak. Jongin berdecih kesal. Badannya berguling saat mengindari ujung tajam sayap Kyungsoo. Pedangnya ia raih lalu berseru dengan lantang,

"Seraaangg!"

Pasukanya bergerak. Berteriak kencang hingga membuat para _Imp_ yang sedang mengudara lantas terbang menukik kearah mereka, mengeluarkan suara melengking menakutkan sambil melayangkan cakar tajam. Badannya memang kecil namun makhluk itu bergerak dengan gesit saat bertarung, membuat sebagian pasukannya nampak kewalahan. Apalagi mereka menyerang dalam jumlah besar.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama. Setidaknya saat ini pasukan Jongin masih unggul. Para _Imp_ mampu mereka tumbangkan. Tentu saja, pasukan Jongin terdiri dari _**Ras Tauren**_ —Banteng dengan perawakan seperti manusia, mereka petarung yang ulung. Memanfaatkan tubuh besar dan senjata mereka untuk menyerang. Berbeda, jika _Ras Tauren_ bertarung dengan senjata maka _**Ras Pandaria**_ –hampir mirip seperti _Tauren_ , mereka panda bertubuh besar. Mereka memanfaatkan teknik bela diri dalam menyerang, mampu menumbangkan lawan mereka dengan tangan kosong. Sedangkan _**Ras Satyr**_ , mereka hanya membereskan sisanya saja, seperti biasa.

Serangan Jongin hanya terfokus pada Kyungsoo kini. Ia akui, Kyungsoo memang lawan yang lumayan kuat baginya. Pria bermata bulat itu bahkan berhasil melukai tubuhnya saat ia berada dalam mode tercepat. Dengan kekuatan dasarnya, _Teleportasi_. Ia berhasil membalas serangan Kyungsoo walau tak seberapa. Berpindah tempat sesuka hati saat Kyungsoo menyerangnya.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulut, rahangnya mengeras dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal, merasa di permainkan oleh Jongin. Sayapnya terbentang lebar diudara dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat, membuat tanah bergemuruh. Gumpalan-gumpalan tanah terbentuk perlahan, menciptakan pasukan dari tanah yang Jongin pijak. Pria tan itu terperangah, matanya membulat dengan mulut terbuka. Mungkin ia harus meralat kata 'lumayan' tadi karena nyatanya Kyungsoo bukanlah lawan yang mudah di taklukan.

"Kenapa kau membantu _Ras Guardian_ sialan itu, eoh?!" Ia berteriak marah. "Bukankah mereka yang sudah menyebabkan peperangan? Menyebabkan Rasmu musnah!"

Jongin melihat setitik air di sudut mata Kyungsoo, walau ia tidak terlalu yakin akan itu.

"Keluargaku terbunuh dan mereka tak memberikan apapun sebagai penghormatan! Mereka menelantarkan anak-anak yang di tinggal oleh orang tua mereka untuk bertempur. Di awal mereka memang menjanjikan kehidupan layak. Tapi—" Ia menjeda. Sorot matanya berubah tajam dan dingin membuat Jongin merasa terintimidasi. "Mereka berbohong! Mereka membiarkan anak-anak itu mati perlahan dalam keputusasaan."

Kyungsoo lantas menjentikkan jari, membuat pasukan di bawahnya bergerak. Jongin meliukan tubuh, menghindar, menebas, menendang pasukan tanah di hadapannya dengan tenaga dalam. Jongin menghilang lalu kembali muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo, menghantamkan bogeman mentah di atas pipi kanannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu terpelanting, melesat bagai peluru saking kuatnya hantaman Jongin. "Shh.." Kyungsoo mendesih, merasakan anyir bercampur besi berkarat. Ia membungkukan tubuh, melesatkan helaian tajam bulu sayapnya pada pria berkulit tan. Jongin berguling di tanah, bergerak secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghindar. Tubuhnya mencondong ke kanan, mencekal lengan Kyungsoo yang tak berhasil menghantam wajahnya.

"Anak itu—adalah kau 'kan?"

Pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti. Sorot matanya masih sama walau ada sedikit kesedihan disana. "Ya," Ia menjawab. "Tapi itu aku yang dulu! Kris membangkitkanku dan memberi kekuatan yang aku inginkan untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuaku." Tangan kanannya terkepal erat.

Kedua lengan Jongin menyilang di depan wajah, menghindari serangan Kyungsoo yang bertubi-tubi ia dapatkan. Kakinya mendarat di rusuknya, menendang sekuat tenaga hingga Kyungsoo kembali terpental cukup jauh. Terhentak di tanah berulang kali sebelum akhirnya kedua ujung sayap itu membantu menghentikan pergerakan. Ia meludah, mengusap setitik darah di ujung kiri bibir dengan mata mendelik tajam.

"Balas dendam tidak akan mampu merubah apapun. Mereka yang sudah pergi tak bisa kembali dan itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa kau ingkari!" Jongin berteriak, menumpukan tubuhnya pada pedang yang tertancap di tanah.

Dia marah. Jelas. Kejadian di masa lalu jelas mempengaruhinya. Memori buruk itu berputar bagai roll film di kepalanya, memaksanya untuk kembali menyaksikan bagaimana orang tuanya tewas dalam pertempuran. Desanya hancur dengan darah yang tumpah ruah bersamaan dengan jerit tangis dan suara pedang yang membaur menjadi satu. Jongin masih berusia 15 tahun saat itu terjadi. Kemampuannya masih jauh daripada saat ini. Namun, masa lalu bukan untuk di sesali. Bukan juga sebagai alasan untuk membalas dendam. Masa lalu ada hanya untuk di kenang, mempelajarinya agar di masa depan kejadian itu tidak terulang. Kepercayaan itu yang selalu Jongin pegang hingga kini.

"Berhentilah sebelum kau menyesal."

Kyungsoo menatapnya sesaat, "Sudah terlambat bagiku kembali.."

Lantas kembali melesat cepat kearahnya.

 **-Another World-**

"Brengsek!" Ia mengumpat. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun kali ini, eoh?" Teriaknya marah. Darah merah menetes ketanah. Dia memegang luka, menekannya, berusaha meringankan pendarahan sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Pria itu tertawa keras sekali. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun, memegang salah satu sisi pipinya agar kepala Baekhyun menoleh kemudian mengecup bibir ranum itu dari belakang sedikit kasar. Bibir bawahnya ia hisap sangat kuat hingga membuat saliva menetes di sela bibir yang lebih kecil. Masih dengan bibir yang tertaut, Kris tak mengalihkan padangannya pada Chanyeol—menatapnya sarat akan ejekan.

"Bibirnya manis sekali," Ia mengusap liur di dagu dengan ibu jari. "Aku jadi tak tahan untuk selalu melumatnya." Kris menggoda dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh, menampakkan urat-urat kehijauan ditangan. Ia menggeram marah. Aura merah pekat sudah mengelilinginya, membuat turnado kecil dengan dirinya sebagai pusat.

"Dasar licik!" Chanyeol memaki. "Lepaskan Baekhyun dan mari bertarung dengan adil."

"Well—Sayangnya yang kau lawan sekarang bukan aku. Tapi—" Ia menjeda. Lengan kekarnya bergerak menjauhi tubuh si mungil. Sedikit mendorong punggung Baekhyun agar maju beberapa langkah.

"Yang kau lawan adalah, Baekhyun."

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar. Tubuh taunya sudah terhempas sebelum ia berhasil menghindari sesuatu yang melesat kearahnya bagai torpedo, meninju dadanya. Tembok berlapis di belakangnya hancur karena tertubruk tubuhnya. Hingga di lapisan ke empat ia baru berhenti. Kepalanya pusing bukan main, matanya seolah berputar ketika menatap sekitar. Ia berada di dalam kastil saat ini. Kuat sekali Baekhyun hingga ia bisa menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol sejauh itu.

Ia bangkit walau sedikit terhuyung, menyeka darah di hidung dengan punggung tangan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala—menepis rasa pening yang mendera.

Baekhyun sudah kembali melesatkan tubuh kearahnya bahkan sebelum ia menarik nafas.

 **BRAK.**

Chanyeol berhasil menghindar, membuat Baekhyun jelas menghantam tembok lain di sana. Chanyeol memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk melarikan diri. Kepalanya sesekali melongok kebelakang saat berlari. Luka di dadanya memang berangsur menutup namun tetap saja ia masih belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatan yang ia milikki sepenuhnya

"Sial! Aku tak sanggup melawannya.."

Kris duduk manis di udara, menduduki singgasananya yang melayang diatas dengan kaki menyilang. Menonton pertunjukan dari atas adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia bisa memantau semuanya dari sini. Menatap pertarungan Sehun, Jongin dengan Kyungsoo dan juga menyaksikan pertarungan utama yang jelas lebih menarik perhatiannya. Darah dan jerit kesakitan adalah dua hal yang paling ia sukai. Apalagi jika semua itu ada pada musuhnya.

Tertawa puas saat Baekhyun kembali berhasil melukai tubuh Chanyeol, kembali menghempaskan tubuh itu tanpa mendapat perlawanan yang berarti. Seperti dugaannya.

Namun, dahinya mengernyit di detik berikutnya, tangannya menyentuh dada kiri, "Jangan melawan, Baek! Kau hanya akan merusak tubuhmu sendiri." Ia menghirup nafas dalam lalu membuangnya, kembali melirik Baekhyun dari atas singgasana dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Sepertinya aku harus membangkitkannya sekarang. Kekuatanya akan jauh lebih besar dari ini." Tangan Kris memutar-mutar gelas kaca, melirik cairan berwarna merah pekat di dalamnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah yang ia pikirkan. Apapun itu, percayalah pasti bukan hal yang bagus.

Tembok yang menimbun tubuh terhempas begitu saja saat Baekhyun merangkak keluar beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol berhasil melarikan diri. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya kosong bagai raga tanpa jiwa. Ia membawa kaki-kakinya melangkah, berjalan santai dengan siulan kecil di mulutnya. Setiap langkah yang tercipta membuat jantung Chanyeol bertalu semakin cepat. Tubuhnya menegang dengan peluh yang meluncur bebas melewati pelipis. Chanyeol melangkah mundur ketika si mungil kian mendekat.

"Baek! Kumohon, sadarlah. Ini aku, Chanyeol!" Pria itu berujar dengan panik. Namun tak mendapat sahutan sama sekali.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak mendarah daging. Membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika, air mukanya sedikit berubah. Bibirnya bergetar, nampak ingin menggumamkan sesuatu. Sebelum,

"ARGHH—"

Baekhyun menjerit, tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh dengan tangan dan lutut menghantam tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah dengan alis saling bertautan. Urat-urat tipis di dahi dan leher menyembul, menunjukkan betapa kuat ia menahan rasa sakit. Chanyeol ingin mendekat. Namun, angin hitam berputar di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun membawa serta debu yang membuat pandangannya terhalang, angin itu seolah ingin melindungi tuannya dari siapapun yang berani mendekati wilayahnya. Sementara di atas Kris kembali menyeringai puas, menyandarkan punggung dengan sangat nyaman di singgasana.

Baekhyun merintih, memuntahkan darah dari mulut saat sesuatu memaksa keluar dari punggungnya, mendorong dan mengoyak kulit itu tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya semakin terdorong ke depan membuat dadanya hampir menyentuh tanah, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan kepala yang terdongak, tanah di bawah itu ia cengkram kuat—mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit.

 **SRAK.**

Kerangka sayap muncul, menyobek kulit itu hingga cairan berbau anyir tumpah ruah, menyatu menjadi satu bersama peluh yang keluar melalui pori kulit. Pakaian yang ia kenakan terkoyak dan lepas dari tubuh. "Ark—Aghh!" Pria mungil itu memekik. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan, nafasnya terdengar putus-putus dengan mulut terbuka, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Bulu-bulu sayap muncul setelahnya, mengisi ruang kosong kerangka. Berwarna kehitaman dengan ujung runcing dan terdapat tulang di bagian bawah sayap layaknya mata tombak. Hampir sama seperti kepunyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ap—Apa yang terjadi? Astaga Baekhyun!" Itu Sehun. Ia tiba sesaat sebelum sayap itu berhasil terbentang lebar di udara. "Sial! Pasti Kris yang melakukan ini semua!" Sehun mengepalkan tangan.

"Ya, dia mengendalikan Baekhyun. Membuat kami harus saling menyerang satu sama lain!" Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan bagian tubuh atas telanjang, membuat sayap kehitamannya mampu terbentang lebar, bahkan lebih lebar dari sayap milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat wajah dengan angkuh, menunjukan kedua bola matanya yang telah memerah sempurna. Ekspresinya berubah tak bersahabat, tatapan hangat yang selalu ia berikan kini tak lagi ada.

Sebuah cambuk ia keluarkan dari balik tubuh, melayangkan benda itu ke ruang hampa hingga membuat suara 'tak' yang menggelegar. Membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun terperajat kaget. Liur itu ia telan dengan berat, bagai menelan krikil saat melewati kerongkongan. Dimana rupa cantik dan senyuman manis itu? Semuanya hilang.

Pria mungil itu menelengkan kepala, berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil menyeret cambuk di atas tanah layaknya tokoh penjahat psikopat. Chanyeol bersumpah jika Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan penampilan barunya. Celana hitam yang ia kenakan sudah koyak setengah, tubuh atasnya di penuhi luka goresan. Rambutnya berantakan dengan warna rambut yang memudar.

 **ZRUKK.**

Bulu-bulu tajam itu melesat dengan cepat ketika Baekhyun mengarahkan sayap kanannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun refleks berguling berlawanan arah. Chanyeol mendelik ketika mendapati bulu yang tertancap di tanah itu terbakar, bahkan api itu tidak padam setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Walau sama, level kekuatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nyatanya jelas berbeda.

"Shit!" Sehun mengumpat. Tangannya sudah berada di depan wajah saat Baekhyun melayangkan tinjuannya. Dahinya mengkerut, merasakan nyeri yang menjalari kedua lengan. Ia sudah menyelubungi tangan dengan angin namun sakitnya masih terasa. Apa jadinya jika ia tidak pakai pelindung? Remuk? Tidak, tapi hancur.

Si mungil menyeringai tipis, ia menendang perut Sehun menggunakan punggung kaki membuat pria itu terpelanting. Baekhyun kembali menyentak cambuknya, membuat suara menggelegar ketika benda itu bersinggungan dengan tanah. Chanyeol sudah bersiap, mengacungkan pedangnya di depan wajah sebagai perlindung.

"Percuma saja.." Baekhyun berujar, suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk. Tali cambuk itu ia layangkan, mencoba membelit pergelangan kaki Chanyeol namun pria itu berhasil menghindar.

"Kumohon Baek! Sadarlah!" Chanyeol berteriak, melompat-lompat di udara saat Baekhyun mengarahkan cambuknya berulang kali. Meremukan apa saja yang di lewatinya.

"Kita harus menyadarkannya secepat mungkin." Sehun berujar dengan bola angin berukuran sedang di telapak tangan. Melempar bola itu kearah Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti, setidaknya ia harus membuat Baekhyun berhenti agar lebih mudah mengontrolnya nanti.

Baekhyun menyerongkan tubuh, menghindari serangan Sehun yang bahkan tak seberapa baginya. Matanya mendelik marah, tarikan nafasnya dalam dan berat menahan emosi. Ia memecut cambuknya, membelit kaki Sehun yang sempat tidak fokus. Tubuhnya terseret di tanah. Baekhyun mengangkatnya, memutarnya di udara sebelum melempar Sehun dengan sangat mudah.

Chanyeol mengedip tak percaya. Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali kini. Pria jangkung itu terus berpindah tempat, menghindari serangan Baekhyun yang semakin brutal.

"Baekhyun!"

Ia menjerit ketika menatap si mungil yang kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dari sini Chanyeol mulai berspekulasi jika tubuh Baekhyun mungkin tidak kuat menahan kekuatan sebesar ini. Wajahnya bahkan semakin memucat membuat perasaanya semakin tak enak.

Si mungil menegakkan tubuh, mengusap bercak merah dimulutnya lalu kembali melangkah dengan kilatan amarah. Mencabuk tanah dengan gaya menyilang, membuat suara cambukan itu kembali terdengar bersahutan di langit. Di detik berikutnya ia melesat, meninju rahang bawah Chanyeol lalu menendangnya saat pria itu masih berada di atas. Tak ada kesempatan kali ini untuknya menghindar. Baekhyun terus menyerangnya bertubi, membuatnya bahkan tak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Satu sabetan mendarat mulus di punggungnya, membuat tubuhnya limbung. "Arg—shit!" Chanyeol mengerang, bertumpu pada lengan yang tertekuk di tanah.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang?" Satu kaki Baekhyun mendarat tepat di atas luka sabetan itu, menekannya keras hingga tubuh Chanyeol menyentuh tanah. "Percuma saja melawan." Surai pria jangkung itu ia tarik dari belakang, membuat kepala Chanyeol sontak terdongak. Ia melingkarkan tali cambuknya, mencekik leher si jangkung dengan erat.

Chanyeol merintih, tangannya menggapai-gapai tangan Baekhyun. "B—Baekhyunaa.." Sebelah matanya terpejam, tubuhnya meronta di bawah.

"BAEKHYUN!" Suara Sehun terdengar menggema, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap persekian detik. Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuh dengan sangat cepat saat merasakan ikatan di leher melonggar, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dengan kaki panjangnya.

Yang lebih pendek termundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi dada, matanya mendelik tak terima. "Kumohon, Baek!" Chanyeol menatapnya sendu, ia mengangkat satu tangan membuat isyarat berhenti saat Baekhyun kembali melangkah. "Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk selalu mengingat siapa diriku? Bahkan kau berjanji akan tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi? Sadarlah, Baekhyunaa.."Chanyeol berteriak frustasi, ia mendesah pasrah—tak tahu dengan cara apa ia membuat Baekhyunnya kembali.

"Argh! Ti—tidak.." Baekhyun mencengkram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Sekelebat bayangan menghampiri, berputar menjadi satu—mengacaukan semua pikirannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sangat kuat, matanya mengerjap merasakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuh.

"Baekhyun.."

"Men—menjauh!" Ia menjerit, membuat isyarat berhenti dengan tangan kiri. Namun, nyatanya Chanyeol tetap melangkah semakin dekat. Ia yakin betul jika Baekhyun sedang berusaha melawan apapun yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Tentu, Baekhyun itu kuat. Ia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja.

Chanyeol membungkuk, menerjang tubuh Baekhyun. Memeluknya dengan wajah yang menempel langsung di dada si mungil, mengabaikan rontaan Baekhyun yang semakin brutal ia rasakan. Sayap tajamnya menggores kedua lengannya tanpa ampun, membuat kulitnya sobek namun dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun bergerak tak beraturan, berteriak-teriak dengan suara parau.

Angin semakin kencang berputar, membuatnya harus memantapkan pijakannya jika tidak ingin terseret. Dia membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat, mencoba menegakkan tubuh agar bisa memeluk Baekhyun lebih mudah. Membawa kepala si mungil pada dadanya, mencoba memberitahu detakan jantungnya di dalam sana. Chanyeol mejamkan mata sesaat, menghirup nafas dalam, mencoba memantapkan hatinya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kumohon..."

Lalu menempelkan benda kenyal itu tanpa aba-aba.

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue—"**

 **.**

Entahlah, bikin apaan gua ini :'v  
Agak down juga liat view yang banyak tapi ripiuwnya dikit :")

Aku mikir keras buat bikin chapt ini, apalagi aku baru pertama kali ngejabarin adegan pertarungan dengan detail cem gini. Jadi tolong maapin aja kalau agak ngebingungin *sungkem*  
Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di chapt depan, itu sih kalau ada yang mau baca :'v

 **Mind to Review? Satu Review kalian sangat membantu sekali loh~~**

 **#Chanbaekisfuckinreal  
#614everwithChanbaek**


	7. Announcement

…

Halo semuanya~

Udah lama banget ya ff ini ga di up. Oke, sebelumnya maaf banget karena nganggurin yang ini.

Iza udah mutusin bakalan nge _**remake**_ total ff ini, banyak yang iza ubah, banyak banget malah. Chapter 1 sudah siap debut dengan judul berbeda, yaitu _**'FALL'.**_ Bakal ada penambah tokoh, penambahan **Mpreg** dan sedikit alur yang berbeda dari _**another world**_. Walau masih memakai makhluk _**mitologi**_ di dalamnya.

Versi asli gak bakal iza hapus dulu, bakal iza biarin sementara. Mungkin untuk perbandingan juga.

Dan buat yang nunggu **Come Back to Me,** bakal aku up minggu depan. _**So stay tune in izahina98' area. :'v**_

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


End file.
